Pokemon - Chronique de Sacha en fille (Conflit des régions)
by Fanficnumber14
Summary: Sachette est une tarée venue de Bourg-Palette. Accompagnée de Régis, de leurs 2 starters du même caractère, leurs autres Pokémon puis 2 champions d'arènes elle va vivre une histoire où elle découvrira amour, amitié, peurs, mystères, horreurs puis le monde Pokémon! NOTE: Je vous invite à lire le message de l'auteur (moi :D) du début du chapitre 42 pour comprendre certaines choses.
1. Chapitre 1: Le départ de la tarée

_Un jour Sachette décida de se rendre à l'aventure, son rêve étant de devenir maître Pokemon_

"Ouais ma gueule! Maintenant je peux enfin demander mon premier Pokemon au professeur Chen"

 _"Bonjour à tous! Aujourd'hui nous allons parler des 3 starters. Voici Salamèche, Bulbizarre, et Carapuce." fit le professeur à la télé_

"Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte lui on est le soir et il dit bonjour! N'importenawaque" dit Sachette en jetant la télécommande sur la tv

"Sachette! Il est 23h que fais-tu encore debout?!" s'écria la maman de Sachette en entrant brutalement dans la chambre

"Ah merde bah bonne nuit" fit Sachette en s'allongeant dans son lit

"..." sa mère fut totalement désespérée

 _Et le lendemain..._

"Oh miiiiince! QUEL HEURE IL EST LÀ ? 11H ? MAIS J'SUIS EN RETARD!" hurla Sachette en se mettant à courir

 _Après 5 minutes de course..._

"Tiens? Quelqu'un sort du labo" se demanda Sachette

"Régis t'es l'meilleur! T'es l'plus beau! Le plus fort! Le plus fort!"

"C'est quoi ces groupies? Un fan club?" pensa Sachette en regardant le groupe de fille

 _Régis ne regardant pas où il allait, heurta Sachette qui fut directement à terre_

"Huh? Régis?" dit Sachette en se relevant

"Seulement pour les amis, répondit Régis, toi tu m'appelles Monsieur le Maître Pokemon"

"Je peux pas t'appeler face de rat plutôt?"

"Grr espèce de pauvre tâche avec ton pyjama mal fait! Hmpf!" s'exclama Régis

"T'as eu quel Pokemon ?"

"Fallait être à l'heure saleté allez tchuss!" fit Régis en partant avec son club en courant

"Hein mais... POV' TÂCHE TOI MÊME ! AVEC TA COUPE DE JUSTIN BIEBER!" s'écria Sachette, même si son propos était faux

"Oh mais ne serait-ce pas Sachette?"

"Professeur ! Où est mon Pokemon?"

"Ton Pokemon? As-tu vu l'heure qu'il était ?"

"Presque 11h30 mais mon réveil n'a pas sonné"

"L'excuse du réveil ne marche pas avec moi! Bon suis-moi"

"Ouais merci prof!"

 _Sachette suivit le professeur jusqu'au labo_

"J'ai eu du mal à me décider mais j'ai enfin choisit: Salamèche!" fit Sachette en sortant Salamèche de la Pokeball

"Je rêve où c'est vide..." ajouta-t-elle

"Premier arrivé premier servi je t'avais prévenue" répondit le professeur en soupirant

"Bon bah... Bulbizarre alors?"

"C'est aussi vide, Sachette"

"? Carapuce?"

"Vide"

" Ne mr dites pas qu'il n'y a plus de Pokemon!?"

"Enfait si il m'en reste un mais je te préviens c'est un Pokemon femelle un peu spécial..."

"JE L'PRENDS PROF! MONTREZ LE MOI"

"Hum. D'accord recule"

 _Le professeur prit une Pokeball se trouvant dans une armoire en verre et s'approcha de moi, et sortit le Pokemon de la Pokeball..._

 _C'était un Lippouti_

"Lippouti !" fit le Lippouti

"Wah elle est trop chou! Salut Lippouti!" dit Sachette en prenant Lippouti dans ses bras

 _Lippouti, un peu énervée, cracha de la glace sur la face de Sachette_

"Espèce de..."

"Je t'avais prévenue Sachette. Es-tu sûre de vouloir garder ce Pokemon?"

"Oh oui professeur! Je l'aime bien comme même !"

"Lippouti!" fit Lippouti en rigolant

"Te moque pas de moi, reprit Sachette, j'espère qu'on fera un bon voyage ensemble!"

"Lippoutiti..." dit Lippouti, touchée

 _Sachette sortit du laboratoire avec le professeur. Ils croisèrent la mère de Sachette_

"Maman regarde! J'ai mon premier Pokemon!"

"Oh Sachette comme je suis fière de toi. Et comment s'appelle-t-il?"

"Lippouti, maman. Et c'est une femelle! D'ailleurs je vais la rentrer dans sa Pokeball... Entre Lippouti!" ordonna Sachette en jetant la Pokeball sur son coppagnon

"On dirait qu'elle ne veut pas entrer" fit le professeur Chen assez surpris

"Pas 'rave! Je vais le garder avec moi, viens sur mon épaule... T'es lourde dis donc!"

"GRRRR LIPPOUUUUTIIII" Lippouti lança choc mental sur Sachette

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Sachette reçu choc mental ce qui la propulsa en avant, une fumée noir se dégagea de sa tête

"Bobo..." ajouta Sachette

"Elle ne changera jamais..." remarqua sa mère

 _Sachette et Lippouti rentrèrent à la maison pour que Sachette s'habille, et l'aventure pourra enfin commencer!_

"Route 1 nous voilà ! Le professeur m'a donné le Pokédex et des Pokeball!" s'exclama Sachette

"Lippouti?" s'interrogea Lippouti

"Lippouti, regardes ce Pokemon, je vais le capturer!"

 _Pokédex_ _Roucool le Pokemon "Minoiseau". Roucool est un Pokemon docile qui préfère éviter les combats, toutefois il se montre féroce quand on l'agresse_

" Euh... Lippouti peux-tu le geler?"

 _Lippouti fit la gueule_

"Roh allez... bon d'accord. Juste pour cette fois-ci je vais être gentil. Tu vas t'entrainer contre ce Chenipan là-bas alors!"

 _Lippouti fut contente et elle se jeta au cou de Sachette pour l'embrasser sur la joux et elle partit voir le Chenipan_

"Bon à nous 2 Roucool!" s'exclama Sachette en se frottant les mains

"Roucoool?" le Roucool était étonné de voir Sachette avec un sac en plastique

"Roucool!" il comprit que Sachette voulait le capturer donc il commença à foncer sur Sachette et à la picorer

 _Cela fit rire très fort Lippouti et le Chenipan qui commencèrent à se moquer de Sachette en language Pokemon ce qui mit Sachette en colère quand elle comprit ce qu'elles faisaient_

"BANDE DE SALETÉS ATTENDEZ QUE J'VOUS ATTRAPE TOUS LES 2!

 _Mais un Evoli arrêta Sachette_

" NOOON! LAISSE MOI LES DESCENDRE ARRÊTE DE ME JETER DU SABLE AAAAAHHHHH"

 _Arriva soudainement une horde de Piafabec_

"Des Piafabec? Mais qu'ils sont agressifs ils nous foncent dessus là !" s'écria Sachette paniquée

 _Roucool stoppa les Piafabec en leur jetant du sable avec ses pattes sur eux_

 _Il arrêta les Piafabec pour que Sachette, Lippouti, Evoli et Chenipan puisse s'enfuir_

"Merci petit Roucool!" fit Sachette reconnaissante

 _Ils se mirent à courir, mais il commençait à pleuvoir... L'orage arriva. Lippouti glissa et des Piafabec se mirent à l'attaquer_

"Oh nan Lippouti! LÂCHEZ-LA!" cria Sachette

 _Arriva au bon moment une fille aux cheveux oranges qui avait un vélo_

"Excuse-moi jeune fille! Je t'emprunte ton vélo ! "

"Hey mais !"

"Chenipan, Roucool, Evoli, venez avec moi j'vais vous sortir de là!" rétorqua Sachette

"RENDS-MOI MON VÉLO !"

 _À peine la fille aux cheveux oranges dit ça Sachette et les 4 autres Pokémons se sont en aller avec son vélo et la horde de Piafabec avec_

"Quel courage elle a cette meuf, fit la jeune fille impressionnée, mais on voyait sa culotte sa jupe est trop courte hihihaha!" ajouta-t-elle en rigolant

 _Sachette qui était une experte, a réussi à fuir la horde avec son vélo intact. La voilà à Jadielle. Elle entra dans le centre Pokemon_

"Excusez-moi mon Pokemon et ces 3 Pokémons sont blessés, en particulier le mien. Pouvez-vous les soigner ?" demanda Sachette très inquiète pour les Pokémons

"Je veux bien soigner ton Lippouti, mais les 3 autres sont des Pokémons sauvages. Si tu veux les soigner tu devras les adopter ou les capturer si tu veux que je les soigne." répondit l'infirmière

"Mais je ne peux pas faire ça ils ne voudront pas!"

 _À peine Sachette dit cela que Roucool, Chenipan et Evoli se jetèrent sur elle_

"Bon ok je vous garde mais Roucool soit pas agressif hein aïe tu me picore là !" s'écria Sachette avec une grosse douleur à l'épaule

 _L'infirmière prit les 3 Pokémons avec elle pour les soigner tandis que Lippouti était emmenée dans une autre salle pour être soignée_

 _Sachette attendait vers l'entrée mais une femme et un homme avec un Pokémon ressemblant à un chat étaient devant..._

 ** _À suivre_**


	2. Chapitre 2: Centre Pokémon: Jadielle

_**Chapitre 2**_

 _Sachette attendait le soin de ses (nouveaux) Pokémons mais une dame, un monsieur avec un logo_ _ **R**_ _sur le haut et avec un Pokémon semblable à un chat entrèrent dans le centre Pokémon_

"NOUS SOMMES DE RETOUR POUR VOUS JOUER UN MAUVAIS TOUR!"

"Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes James? Comment pouvons-nous être de retour alors que c'est notre première attaque?'

" Désolé Jessie je voulais juste mettre l'ambiance"

"UNE ATTAQUE? MAIS QUI ÊTES VOUS?" s'écria Sachette

"Les morveux dans ton genre on les écrase" fut Jessie sans pression

"J'suis pas un morveux j'ai jamais de morve qui sort du nez"

 _James se mit à pouffer de rire suite à la blague pas marrante de Sachette_

"Nous sommes la team Rocket, alias les boss les number one" dit Jessie en se vantant

"Je dirais plutôt alias bouffon de première classe, riposta Sachette les bras croisés, que faites-vous ici?"

"On est venu voir si y avait des Pokémons" fit leur Pokémon

"Ouah quel moche cet animal?"

"JAMES, JESSIE, OCCUPEZ-VOUS DE CETTE ENFOIRÉE!"

"Oui Miaouss" firent James et Jessie

"SMOGO ET NOSFERAPTI À L'ATTAQUE !" ils ajoutèrent

"Mais merde ils sont aux soins mes Pokémons..." pensa Sachette en tremblant

 _Mais au bon moment, l'infirmière revint avec les 3 Pokémons sauvages_

"Mais que se passe-t-il ici?" demanda l'infirmière assez paumée

"EUH... CHENIPAN LANCE SÉCRÉTION SUR LE TRUC LÀ LA BOULE DE POISON (Smogo)" hurla Sachette

"Chenipaaaaaannnnnn"

 _Le smogo est à terre_

"Nosféraptii, ultrason!" ordonna Jessie

"Nonononossssss..."

"Arf Évoli... essaye vive-attaque pour voir?"

 _Évoli exécuta l'attaque mais Smogo réussit à s'enfuir de "Sécrétion" à temps_

"Batar..." fit Sachette étonnée

 _Soudain la fille aux cheveux oranges (ou la rousse) de tout à l'heure entra dans le centre Pokémon_

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?"

"Tu t'es cru dans la pub Monster Munch?" répondit Sachette

"Très drôle la voleuse. Bref tu rep à ma question?"

"Enfait les 3 là c'est des moches de la team Rocket"

"DES SBIRES PAS DES MOCHES!" rétorqua Jessie assez énervée

"Bon... Hey peux-tu me rendre un service euh..."

"Ondine."

"Ondine ! Voilà peux-tu aller chercher mon Lippouti? Il est dans les salles là-bas"

"Tu me rendras mon vélo hein euh"

"Sachette, ou la boss ça me va"

"J'allais dire la folle"

"La folle ça m'va aussi Ondine!"

"Je vais voir pour ton Lippouti d'ailleurs où est mon vélo?"

"Avec Lippouti" répondit Sachette

 _Soudain Lippouti arriva... avec le vélo d'Ondine gelé_

"AAAAHHHHH MON VÉLO" s'écria la rousse

"Oups. Si ça se trouve Lippouti ronfle en dormant et elle éjecte de la glace ^^'" fit Sachette un peu désolée

"Lippouti?" se demanda Lippouti

"C'est la team Rocket. Attaque poudreuse! Roucool enchaîne avec charge!"

 _Les 2 Pokémons exécutèrent la tâche qui leur a été confié et la team Rocket..._

"... S'ENVOLA VERS D'AUTRES CIEUX!"

"Mais comment ils veulent s'envoler vers les cieux alors qu'ils sont juste partis en courant?" demanda Ondine

"C'est sûrement des abrutis" répondit Sachette

"Bravo les Pokémons. J'ai des Pokéball. Comme vous êtes soignés je vais vous " capturer" si on peut dire" ajoute-t-elle

 _Les 3 Pokémons sauvages se laissèrent capturés_

"Pour le vélo Ondine je..."

"Non Sachette ne t'en fait pas. Je te propose de venir vers Azuria avec moi"

"J'accepte volontier. Mais... il y'a une arène là-bas ?"

"Exact je suis la championne d'arène d'Azuria d'ailleurs. Arène type eau"

 _Sachette fut bouche bée en entendant cela_

"Bah quoi?" se demanda Ondine

"Euh. Il y'a une arène avant la tienne?"

"Ouaip! Celle de Pierre qui est un ami à moi"

"Un ami à elle mmmmh" pensa Sachette

"D'accord, fit Sachette, je viens avec toi et j'affronterai ton ami à Argenta, si c'est le nom de la ville. Et puis pour le vélo, il faut juste casser la glace non?"

"Non je vais le changer il commençait à être usé"

"Ah d'accord"

 _Soudain Regis arriva_

"Regis?"

"Oh Sachette l'achète"

"Ta blague était totalement pourrie" fit Ondine désespérée

"À qui ai-je l'honneur ?" demanda Regis curieux

"À Ondine championne d'arène de Azuria"

"Enchanté belle rouquine. Bon Sachette, un combat?"

"Euh... Si tu veux mais là il est tard je vais rentrer à la maison"

"On peut dormir dans le centre Pokémon" expliqua Régis

"Quoi! C'est possible dans l'animé ?"

"Tu parles... L'animé est tellement bien qu'il a des défauts -_-" répondit Ondine

"BIen! Infirmière."

"Infirmière Joëlle, Sachette"

"D'accord, infirmière Joëlle. Je réserve des chambres"

"D'accord. Ondine seule je note. Et pour le couple?"

"Quel couple?" se questionna Régis

"Ah pardon toi et Sachette n'êtes pas en couple?"

"QUOI?" s'exclamèrent les 2 futurs rivaux

"Moi et ce mec avec sa coupe Justin Bieber?"

"J'ai pas du tout la même coupe que lui Sachatte!"

"PERVERS! *PLAF*" Sachette foutu une baffe à Régis

"AÏEUH! ESPÈCE DE FOLLE"

"..." Joëlle resta sans voix et accompagna les 3 jeunes gens (+Lippouti)

"Vous serez dans la même chambre par contre les autres sont occupées désolée" dit-elle

"Pas de problème" fit Régis en souriant

"Pervers..." pensa Sachette et Ondine en même temps

"Lippouti..." fit Lippouti désespérée

 ** _..._** _..._

 _Et le lendemain..._

"Waaaah j'ai bien dormi. Je paye" fit Sachette

"Merci au revoir" dit l'infirmière

 _Sachette sortit du centre Pokémon et ouvra la bouche en grand_

"SALUT LES POTOS!" et se prit un énorme Staross dans la face

"Pardon Sachette..." fit Régis

"TU PEUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION OÙ TU VISE?" hurla Sachette en se levant

"C'EST PAS MA FAUTE ET GUEULE PAS DÈS LE MATIN!" répondit Régis en courant vers Sachette

"Vous pouvez vous calmer svp? On a un match à terminer. STAROSS UTILISE MÉTÉORES !" ordonna Ondine à Staross

"Évoli, charge!" ordonna Régis à son Évoli

 _Évoli est KO_

 _Victoire de Ondine_

"Fuck YEAH!"

"GG ONDINE!" fit Sachette en tapant dans la main de Ondine

"MERCI !" remercia Ondine

"C'est d'la chance ton Pokémon est évolué..." fit Régis en essayant de trouver une excuse

"Mais oui sale pervers..." dit Sachette en ricanant

"Haha... Tu as du caractère, j'aime" dit Régis en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune héroïne

"Euh" Sachette se mit à rougir

"Ah enfait tu as un Évoli aussi?" demanda Sachette

"Ouep mon starter c'est Carapuce. Et j'ai 30 autres Pokémons mais je les ai donné à mon grand-père professeur Chen"

"QUOI DÉJÀ 32 POKÉMONS EN TOUT?"

"C'est bien Sachatte tu sais compter mais j'ai aussi un Aspicot et un Piafabec Shiney"

"Un Piafabec? Oh mon dieu Régis y a des Piafabec qui ont failli me faire la peau à moi et mes Pokémons"

"C'est pas mon problème. Mon Piafabec n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Il est très sage. Hein Piafabec? Piafabec t'es où ?"

 _Le Piafabec de Régis était enfait entrain de picorer dans le sac de son dresseur avec Lippouti qui mangeait des sandwichs_

"MON SANDWICHS MOUTARDE TRIPLE SAUCE SAMOURAÏ !" hurla Régis en courant vers le sac

 _Cela déclencha un fou rire de Sachette et Ondine_

 _Après que Régis est réussi à retrouver son sandwich en 3 morceaux, les 3 jeunes gens, accompagnés de Lippouti sur l'épaule de Sachette, Togepi porté par Ondine et Carapuce porté par Régis en dehors de leurs Pokéballs, se mirent en route vers Argenta_

"Eh la fic part en couilles euh cacahuètes pardon" fit Sachette qui était au mileu

"Pourquoi?" demanda Régis à droite

"Déjà parce que t'es là. Et en plus parce que mon Pokémon est lourd" répondit Sachette

"LIPPOUTI" Lippouti lança choc mental

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" cria Sachette

"Hahaha" rigola Ondine à gauche

 _Et le voyage continue..._

"J'avoue tu sers à rien Régis. Pars"

"La ferme Sachette!"

 ** _À suivre_**


	3. Chapitre 3: Jusqu'à Azuria, on ira

_**Chapitre 3**_

 _Après 5 minutes de marche, les 3 jeunes gens arrivèrent dans la forêt de Jade_

"Whut? S'passe quoi ici?"

"Qu'y a-t-il Sachette?" demanda Ondine curieuse

"Ça pue"

"Maintenant que tu le dis..."

"Je sens rien moi" remarqua Régis

"Ah tu chlingue ..." fit Sachette en s'éloignant de lui

"C'EST À CAUSE DE MON SANDWICH... RAAAAAHHHH" s'énerva Régis

"Eh tu t'calmes Justin Bieber. Surtout que y a une guêpe derrière toi" dit Sachette en pointant du doigt la guêpe en question

"Je te le répète pour la unième fois que j'ai pas sa coupe et..." Régis commença à se retourner

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA UN DARDAGNAN!"

"Roucool! À toi d'jouer!" fit Sachette

"La meuf s'est cru dans Yu-Gi-Oh!..." pensa Ondine

"Utilise tornade sur Dardagnan!"

"Waouh merci Sachette..." fit Régis reconnaissant

"De rien Bieber"

"MAIS FERME-LA"

"Je t'ai sauvé tu devrais montrer un minimum de gratitude aaaa excuse-moi dragueur de groupies..." s'énerva Sachette

"Jalouse... Oo" s'étonna Ondine

"La ferme Ondine" répliqua Sachette

"Euh les filles y'a Dardagnan qui... m'a attrapé" fit Régis en flottant

"LÂCHE RÉGIS GUÊPE DE MERDE! LIPPOUTI ATTAQUE BLIZZARD" ordonna Sachette

 **Note de l'auteur :** _ **Lippouti n'a pas encore appris Blizzard**_

 **Signé : _Diana_**

"T'AS DÉJÀ DÉTRUIT LA FANFICTION ET TU VEUX QUE RÉGIS CRÈVE EN PLUS?... Bon j'en ai marre... Roucool utilise picpic!"

"Dardaaaaa..." le Dardagnan s'effondre

"Pourquoi tu me sauves alors que je sers soit disant à rien selon toi?" demanda Régis à Sachette

"Écoute, répondit-elle, imagine rien juste un p'tit pétage de câble"

"Il a rien imaginé" ajouta Ondine

"Toi aussi tu sers à rien... aide-moi à vaincre ce Daredevil"

"DARDAGNAN, SACHETTE, DARDAGNAN! Et je te ferais dire qu'il est à terre là"

"Oh oui Ondine tu as raison! Et si on l'amener à son dresseur?" proposa Régis

"Mais t'es con ou t'es con? Il a pas de dresseur!" fit Sachette

"Si regarde qui vient"

"Excusez-moi mon Dardagnan est très vilain quand il a faim!" fit son dresseur

"Ah parce qu'en plus il voulait me bouffer?" s'exclama Régis

"Ta gueule Régis c'est pas de sa faute si tu ressemble à un hot-dog"

"Répète un peu Sachatte à la noix..."

"Désolée de l'avoir blesser..." s'excusa Sachette en se baissant

"Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit le dresseur en souriant, au revoir" ajoute-t-il en partant

"Depuis quand t'es polie ?" demanda Régis

"Je suis comme même un minimum éduquée..." fit Sachette en soupirant

"Je deviens invisible à force T_T" pensa Ondine

"À force de marcher et de se disputer on est vite arrivés à la sortie" remarqua Sachette

"Bon allons voir Pierre!" dit Ondine

 _Sachette et Régis (alias Justin Bieber) hochèrent la tête et suivirent Ondine vers l'arène de Pierre_

"Pierre t'es là ?" demanda Ondine en entrant dans l'arène avec ses 2 (nouveaux) amis

"Oh Ondine!" répondit Pierre

"Pierre, je te présente Sachette, elle voudrait devenir maître Pokémon et t'affronter pour collectionner les badges" expliqua Ondine

"Enchantée Pierre"

"GENTE DEMOISELLE, PERMETTEZ-MOI D'EMBRASSER VOTRE MAIN!"

"Désolée y'a déjà son petit ami Régis, qui a le même rêve qu'elle, qui est ici même ^-^" dit Ondine en souriant

"MAIS N'IMPORTENAWAQUE !" s'écrièrent Sachette et Régis

"Bon, qui m'affronte?" demanda Pierre en se frottant les mains

"Mmmmh honneur aux dames"

"Merci Régis" répondit Sachette

"Ah pardon t'es pas une meuf"

*BAF*

"Bon on commence ?" dit Sachette après avoir mit Régis à terre

"D'accord alors ce sera un match 1 contre 1. Prends un Pokémon"

"Euhhhh Lippouti vas-y."

"Très bon choix Sachette, tu as l'avantage sur mes pokémons roches! Onix je te choisis !" fit Pierre en sortant Onix de sa Pokéball

"Oh my god il est grand!" s'écria Sachette en sortant le pokédex

 _Pokédex:_ _Onix le Pokemon pierre précieuse. Onix creuse sous terre en quête de nourriture. Ses tunnels servent de maison aux taupiqueurs._

"Ça veut dire qu'il va creuser... Lippouti doit faire gaffe.." pensa Sachette hyper déterminée

"Onix, utilise tomberoche!"

"Lippouti!" s'écria Lippouti aplatie par la roche

"Aaaahhhhh non! Utilise choc mental et aide-toi de ça pour déplacer la roche!"

 _Lippouti réussit à se libérer_

"Génial ! Attaque poudreuse!"

"Onix utilise tunnel pour éviter l'attaque"

"Mmmmh. pensa Sachette. Je pense que je vais devoir l'immobiliser..."

"LIPPOUTI RECULE UN PEU!" s'écria Sachette, grâce à cela, Lippouti esquiva l'attaque

" Bien joué Sachette, continue comme ça!" encouragea Ondine

"Eh elle est douée comme même..." fit Régis au fond de lui-même

"Lippouti attaque doux baiser!" ordonna Sachette, Lippouti s'exécuta

"Oh non Onix!" s'écria Pierre

"Lippouti attaque Poudreuse!"

"Oniiiiiiixxxxx" Onix résistait mais était très affaibli

"ONIX UTILISE ARMURE!"

"Arf... il a fait le bon choix, son Onix résistera mieux à la glace ainsi..." se dit Sachette

"Lippouti essaye Léchouille!"

"LIPPOUTI!"

"On dirait qu'elle lui roule une pelle o_o" pensa Sachette épatée

 _Onix n'est maintenant plus capable de se battre_

 _Victoire de Sachette qui obtient le badge roche!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LIKE A BOSS VOICI MON PREMIER BADGE" fit Sachette en montrant ses "muscles"

"Ton misérable muscle c'est un badge ?" demanda Régis

"Régis, si tu veux pas la même droite que tout à l'heure, ferme ta gueule" riposta Sachette

"Euh on s'calme les 2 là..." fit Ondine

"Pierre! Toi qui aime l'aventure et qui cherche l'amour depuis la nuit des temps (et qui la jamais trouvé parce-que c'est qu'un vieux dragueur) ça te dirait de te joindre à nous?" proposa Ondine

"Avec plaisir!" répondit Pierre enthousiaste

"À ce que je sache c'est moi l'héroïne de la fic... avec Lippouti mais bon elle sait pas parler à part en langue Pokémon bref j'parle trop. Donc c'est moi qui décide si il peut venir! Un boulet me suffit" fit Sachette d'un air moqueur

"Le boulet t'emmerde et c'est l'auteure (oui ça existe au féminin) qui décide sale pipelette"

"Ohhh Régis se sent viser on dirait... Et d'où l'auteure décide? Diana est bien trop merdique pour décider à ma place!" dit Sachette en se vantant

 **Auteure:** _La merde t'emmerde et te prévient que si tu l'insulte encore une fois elle te met une queue de cochons et des boutons sur ta gueule de folle_

 ** _Cordialement, moi_**

"Elle serait mieux comme héroïne" pense Régis

"Si tu veux que j'te bute à la Kalach, tu m'le dis j'le fais quand tu veux" répondit Sachette

"T'es violente oO" fit Régis

"Bon et si on continuait?" proposa Ondine

"Minute papillon..." fit Régis

 _1 minute plus tard_

"Et moi alors? Je veux affronter Pierre pour le badge!" finit-il par dire

"IL A VRAIMENT ATTENDU 1 MINUTE CE CON!" cria Sachette en elle-même

"Euh ok"

 _15 minutes plus tard, enfin un truc du genre, après que Régis est gagné_

 _Les 4 jeunes gens se mirent en route pour Azuria, mais il y'a une grotte en chemin, ou plutôt un mont_

"Eh l'mont sélénite c'est pas de la rigolade je préviens" prévint Ondine

"Ok" fit Sachette simplement

"Goupix rentre dans ta Pokéball veux-tu?" ordonna Pierre

"Ça fait genre 20 minutes qu'on marche -'" fit Régis

"Tu veux qu'on te porte aussi? Abruti"

"Sachatte, la ferme"

"C'est moi qui devrait la fermer alors que c'est toi qui t'plein toutes les s'condes?"

"Bah ouais"

"Pourquoi tu restes avec nous si t'es pas content?" demanda Ondine

"Euh comme ça. C'est drôle et j'aime bien Sachette"

"Fait gaffe c'est un pervers je les vus dès que je les vus la première fois" chuchota légèrement Pierre

"J'T'AI ENTENDU !"

"Eh il fait encore plus sombre d'un coup..." remarqua Ondine

"NOUS SOMMES DE RETOUR!" hurla James

"POUR VOUS JOUER UN MAUVAIS TOUR!" hurla Jessie

"Oui Miaouss la guerre!"

"T'es en avance Miaouss" fit James

"Ah pardon" s'excusa le Pokémon

"C'est qui ces moches?"

"La team Rocket, Pierre" répondit Sachette

"C'EST TOI QUI A DES SOURCILS À LA PLACE DES YEUX ET C'EST NOUS LES MOCHES?" s'écrièrent la team Rocket

"Bref vous voulez quoi?" demanda Régis

"Prendre Lippouti il nous intéresse vraiment!" dit Jessie

"Money money!" chanta James

"C'est à moi de te défendre Sachette" fit Régis en se mettant devant Sachette et son Lippouti

"Régis kiffe Sachette. Dossier"

"LA FERME PIERRE !" hurla Régis un peu rouge

"Bon... ajouta-t-il. Je te choisis Piafabec (shiney)!"

"Abo à toi d'attaquer. Avec étreinte !"

"J'ai une idée. Fais mimique Piafabec"

 _Piafabec prit en étreinte Abo qui avec sa propre étreinte s'étreinta (pas très français ^^")_

"GG LE NOOB!"

"C'est toi la noob Sachette... Bref tu es KO quand Abo?"

"Aboooo..." il s'effondre

"Sérieux là ? T'es nul James"

"Toi aussi Jessie..."

"À toi l'honneur Psykokwak! Pistolet à o!" ordonna Ondine

"LA TEAM ROCKET S'ENVOLE VERS..."

"Cours plutôt ..." fit Pierre désespéré

"La fic part vraiment en couilles... Auteure tu es devenue bête ?" demanda Sachette

 _ **"As-tu oublié ce que j'ai dit? C'est ton rêve d'avoir une queue de cochon ou quoi?"**_

"J'ai rien dit..." fit Sachette

"Tu m'le paieras un jour auteure de mes deux..." marmonne-t-elle

"Bon voici la sortie de la grotte... Déjà 15h? J'ai faim moi!" fit Régis

"Je suis très bon cuisinier!" s'exclama Pierre

" Et si on allait chez moi? On est arrivés à Azuria!' fit Ondine

"Bonne idée j'ai la dalle aussi!" dit Sachette

 _Pierre prépara à manger à l'aide de son Goupix adoré_

"Alors? C'est bon?" demanda Pierre

"Très ! Merci d'avoir préparer" fit Ondine en souriant

 _Tandis que Ondine et Pierre mangeaient proprement, Régis et Sachette (puis en partie carapuce) mangeaient comme des porcs..._

"Ah là là ces deux là..." soupira Ondine en les regardant

"On fait un concours de celui qui bouffe les sandwich le plus vite Sachette?"

"Avec plaisir Régis. Le/la perdant(e) devra faire 10 pompes!"

"Ça marche c'est parti!"

"Qui se ressemble s'assemble..." fit Pierre

"Heureusement je ressemble pas à cette bouffonne" fit Régis

"Bouffon toi même !" riposta Sachette

 _Après que Régis ait fait ses 10 pompes après sa défaite (il les a faites avec Lippouti sur le dos), Pierre se mit à les regarder discuter, dit un truc à l'oreille de Ondine et Togepi, puis ils partirent dans u' fou rire (Goupix les ayant entendu rigola aussi)_

"Quoi encore... ? " demandèrent Sachette et Régis en même temps. Puis Sachette se mit à boire de l'eau

"Pierre a remarqué que les opposés s'attiraient aussi hihi!" fit Ondine en ricanant

 _En entendant cela, Sachette cracha l'eau qu'elle avait dans la bouche sur Régis involontairement. Ce dernier se mit à rougir de colère, et explosa_

"TU PEUX PAS FAIRE GAFFE OU TU CRACHES?"

"Pierre t'as 10 secondes pour courir" fit Sachette en ignorant Régis

"Euh hein?" fit Pierre stupéfié

"1" compta Sachette

"Euh attends j'suis pas prêt !"

" 2"

" que tu simule c'est bon..."

"3'

"Dites-moi pas qu'c'est pas VRAI?" cria Pierre en se levant

"4"

"Euh" des gouttes de sueur coulent sur le front de Pierre

Sachette pert patiente : "10!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !" hurla Sachette en coursant Pierre

 _Cela déclencha un fou rire à Régis et Ondine_

"D'ailleurs toi et Pierre êtes opposés à c'que je sache?" remarque Régis

"Grr." fit Ondine en se mettant à courser Régis

"AU S'COUUUUUURS" hurla Régis en courant et pleurant, avec un peu de simulation

 _Ils couraient sur le pont Pépite_

 _Et le voyage continue..._

"Euh Sachette... Régis t'as insulté de chiottes... " fit Ondine

"Haha" rigola Pierre

"Et alors?" répondit Sachette une poêle à frire à la main sorti de nul part

"Et là il a trébuché et est tombé dans l'eau, en passant à travers la barre du pont parce que tu l'as poussé..." continua Ondine

" Et alors ?! " s'énerva Sachette

"Et là il nage, enfin sans savoir nager quand y'a 10 mètres de profondeurs..."

"Et alors?"

"Tu crois pas qu'on devrait l'aider ? Il va se noyer sinon.." proposa Ondine

"Je crois qu'elle a raison..." confirma Pierre

"Pas grave. Il nourrira les Tentacool. Il sera enfin utile dans la fic!" fit Sachette très en colère

 ** _À suivre_**


	4. Chapitre 4: Surprise! Légendairies!

_**Chapitre 4**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Pauvre Régis" fit Sachette ironiquement

 _Régis qui était dans l'eau avec des Tentacool depuis maintenant 30 minutes, se fit péché par un pêcheur_

"Merci Monsieur!" hurla Régis en pleurant

"De rien Bieber" fit Sachette au loin

"ATTENDS QUE JE T'ATTRAPE"

 _Régis trouva un caillou assez gros et le jeta sur Sachette qui fut KO_

"Aiiiiië" souffrit Sachette. Puis elle se releva

"Auteure. Passe une Kalachnikov"

 _ **"Dans tes rêves, ma fille"**_

"ESPÈCE DE..."

 _ **"Plaît-il ? Je peux te mettre ta queue de cochon hein"**_

"J'ai rien dit... Hmpf auteure à la con" marmonna l'héroïne

"Et si on se mettait en route?"

"Tu sers qu'à dire ça Pierre -_-"

"Pour une fois j'suis d'accord avec Sachatte" approuva Régis

"On va où ? " demanda-t-il

"À Carmin sur mer " fit Ondine

"Tu vois pas qu'on à pas fini le pont pépite la rousse? remarqua Sachette. Je propose qu'on finit le pont!'

"Il est tard il est 17h"

"J'avoue on va dormir où ce soir?" demanda Pierre

"Y'a de la place chez moi" accueilla Ondine

"D'accord merci ! Demain moi et Régis on t'affrontera!" dit Sachette motivée

"Pas de soucis je rentre moi avec Ondine, tu viens Régis ?"

"Non Pierre je vais voir aussi le pont pépite"

"Bon à tout à l'heure alors"

 _Régis et Sachette suivirent le chemin du pont pépite_

"Y'a une maison" remarqua Sachette

"Sur la boîte aux lettres y'a marqué maison de Léo" informa Régis. Puis ils entrèrent dans la maison

"Tiens un Pokémon" fit Sachette en s'approchant du Pokémon en question

"Je ne suis pas un Pokémon" fit le Pokémon

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA UN POKÉMON QUI PARLE!" hurla Sachette en se jetant sur Régis

"Eh calme!" s'exclama Régis

"Pardon d'avoir fait peur à la belle demoiselle" s'excusa le Pokémon

"Très belle demoiselle plutôt" rajouta Régis en regardant dans le vide

"Euh merci..." fit Sachette assez rouge

"Je suis Léo mais en faisant une expérience je me suis transformé en Pokémon. Pouvez-vous juste appuyer sur le bouton de l'ordinateur juste le temps que je sois dans la machine ?"

"Bien sûr Léo ! fit Sachette. Lippouti, Léo est rentré. Appuie sur le bouton" ce que Lippouti fit

"Merci beaucoup! En échange je vous accompagne à la caverne Azurée !" fit Léo très content

"Caverne azurée ?" se demanda Régis

"Suivez-moi je dois prendre un Pokémon ayant surf. Voici mon jardin secret où mes Pokémons se reposent !"

"Wah Léo t'as pas mal de Pokémons à ce que je vois" fit Sachette impressionnée

"Léviator, viens on doit aller à la caverne Azurée"

"Léviatoooor!" s'écria Léviator, content d'aller faire une balade

"Hop dans ta Pokéball.. Allons-y" s'exclama Léo

"La Caverne Azurée renferme un Pokémon légendaire à ce qui paraît. Pourquoi nous y emmener?" demanda Sachette

"Pour visiter principalement. Voilà on y ait descendez de Léviator. Je vous donne ces 2 cordes sorties et pour s'en aller pas besoin de surf y'a un chemin là"

"Ok merci Léo !" fit Régis. Puis ils entrèrent dans la caverne

"T'as un Pokémon avec flash Régis ?"

"Non désolé Sachette. J'ai deux lampes torches par contre" fit Régis en donnant une lampe torche à Sachette

"Merci"

"De rien. Avançons et... Waaaah des cristaux"

"Magnifique !" s'exclama Sachette

"N'est-ce-pas... Putain j'suis épaté. Allons voir par là." proposa Régis

 _Soudain un gros bam se fit entendre ce qui fit Sachette et Régis sursauter_

"C'est quoi ce bruit sourd?' demanda Sachette

"Si le bruit est sourd, tu crois qu'il peut nous entendre ?"

"Régis... Arrête les blagues stp"

"Meeeeeewwwtwwwwoooooooo"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD C'EST QUOI CE POKÉMON DE OUF!"

"C'est Mewtwo!" fit Régis

"Que faites-vous ici?" demanda Mewtwo

"Il sait parler notre langue.." fit Sachette hyper surprise

"Désolés Mewtwo! On nous a donné l'autorisation de visiter..." répondit Régis

"Ehhh pourquoi y'a Mew là ?"

 ** _"Comme c'est mon Pokémon préféré j'voulais le caler dans la fic :')"_**

"Et pourquoi les pas avoir calés tous les 2 quand tu nous emmèneras dans le film 1?" fit Sachette

 ** _"Pas con... Bon désolée de l'erreur, servez à rien vous 2"_**

"Maintenant qu'on est là, servons à quelque chose. proposa Mew. On vous donne ces 2 pierres légendes. J'sais pas c'est quoi bref on va dire c'est une promesse. Si vous réussissez le film quand ce saura le moment on se joindra à votre équipe. J'irais avec Sachette parce qu'elle me trouve tellement mimi qu'elle me sert dans ses bras..."

"Ouiiii!" fit Sachette en faisant un câlin à Mew

"Et Mewtwo pour Régis"

"Ça me va, Mew" répondit Régis

"Quelque chose à contredire auteure ?" demanda Mew

 _ **"T'es tellement parfaite et je t'aime tellement que je peux rien te refuser..."**_

"Merci moi aussi je t'aime. Quelque chose à contredire Mewtwo ?' demanda Mew en le regardant

" BUUUUUURRRRP pardon "rota Mewtwo

"Je vais prendre ça pour un non."

"D'ailleurs depuis quand un Mew parle ?" demanda Régis

"Magie des fanfictions surtout avec une auteure aussi conne..."

 _ **" Sachette.."**_

"J'oublie tout le temps le détail de la queue de cochon. Bref on s'barre salut les légendaires" fit Sachette. Puis les 2 amis/rivaux utilisèrent corde sortie et rentrèrent chez Ondine

"Chalut la compagnie!" s'exclama Sachette

"Vous êtes à l'heure pour le repas !" fit Pierre

"Merci" dit Régis en commençant à manger

 _Puis Régis et Sachette racontèrent ce qui leur est arrivé_

"Des Pokémons légendaires dans vos équipes ? Mais c'est super! Bravo" félicita Ondine

"Faut déjà qu'on réussisse le film. Mais avec Diana qui va tout pimenter..." fit Sachette assez inquiète

 _ **"Je confirme"**_

"Putain il fait bien nuit à 20h" remarqua Pierre

"Il va faire tout noir" dit Régis

"Ta gueule" répondit Sachette en riant

"Bon j'vais dormir bonne nuit" ajoute-t-elle

"Déjà ?" demanda Régis

"J'suis crevée moi"

"C'EST MOI QUI AIT FAILLI ME NOYER ET C'EST TOI QUI EST FATIGUÉE ?"

"Bah ouaip!"

"Régis et Sachette vous dormez dans la même chambre" ordonna Ondine

"QUOI?"

"J'ai que 3 chambres et moi et Pierre on est plus développés et plus pudiques"

"Sinon je dors dans la chambre de Pierre" fit Régis

"J'suis pas gay" riposta Pierre

"Et moi pas lesbienne. Donc Régis et Sachette ensemble" décida Ondine

 _Régis fit un léger coup de coude à Sachette_

"Pss... J'ai une idée" chuchota-t-il

"Pss.. Dis toujours" chuchota Sachette. Régis lui expliqua et ellr fut d'accord

"Si on dort ensemble toi et Pierre aussi" ricana Régis

...

"Et en plus on dort vraiment ensemble?" remarqua Ondine

"Bah oui on va voir ce qu'ils font à côté" fit Pierre en mettant l'oreille contre le mur

"Sérieux ! Ça va être drôle je l'sens" fit Ondine en faisant de même

 _Des bruits étranges furent détectés_

"Je rêve ou ils font "annnnn" et "aaaa" ? "

"Tais toi Pierre je veux entendre!"

 _Soudain un bruit de batte de baseball, comme dans les dessins animés, se fit entendre puis Régis passa à travers le mur où Ondine et Pierre écoutaient en y avant déposé leurs oreilles_

"Home run." fit simplement Sachette en pyjama et avec un batte de baseball à la main

"MAIS T'AS CASSÉ LE MUR" hurla Ondine

"Il imitait une scène de baise pour me donner envie donc j'ai crié " baise ball"€ fit Sachette

"PS: elle ment j'voulais pas lui donner envie mais juste la faire rire..." fit Régis aplati au sol

"Dommage ça aurait fait mon film porno de la semaine" fit Pierre

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA J'DORS AVEC UN PERVERS" hurla Ondine

"Je déconne c'est bon"

"Faut qu'on s'repose on doit aller à Carmin-sur-Mer demain. Allez viens toi" fit Sachette en tirant Régis

"La fic part en zouk et zizanie, auteure"

 _ **"Je confime Ondine."**_

 _Et le lendemain;_

"Bien dormis les amoureux ?"

" LA FERME PIERRE" crièrent Régis et Sachette

"Bon mangeons et ensuite vous venez à mon arène " dit Ondine

 _Et le voyage continye_

 ** _À suivre_**


	5. Trop calme, trop gentil c'est inquiétant

_**Chapitre 5**_

 _Après que les héros aient fini de mangé, ils suivirent Ondine jusqu'à son arène pour entamer le combat d'arène_

"Alors, fit Ondine, qui commence?"

"Régis cette fois, honneur aux dames"

"Auteure passe une bombe pour que j'expose Sachette"

"Elle dira non!" répondit Sachette

 _Soudain une bombe apparut dans la main de Régis, qui la lança aussitôt sur sa rivale_

"Merci Diana"

 _ **"Ce fut un plaisir, Régis"**_

"Bien, combien de Pokémon ? " demanda Justin Bieber

"J'SUIS PAS BIEBER PUTAIN" hurla Régis

"Heu... fit Ondine désespérée. 2" répondit-elle

"Alors... J'vais prendre Aspicot et Evoli. Pas Carapuce, il a défoncé Pierre" précisa Régis

"C'est pas drôle" fit Pierre fâché

"Ok! Otaria et Stari à l'attaque !" s'exclama Ondine

"Depuis quand Ondine a un Otaria dans l'histoire..." demanda Sachette en se relevant avec difficulté

 ** _"Eh ouais j'ai modifié, apprends à lire un résumé Sachette"_**

"Otaria! Laser-glace sur aspicot!"

"Quel idée de prendre Aspicot -' " demanda Sachette

"Je te jure Sachette. À la fin du combat j'te frappe"

"J'ai pas peureeeeeuuuuhhhh de Justin Biebeuuuureeeuuuuh le beurre !"

"... Aspicot dare-venin sur le front d'Otaria"

"Ah pas mal" ajouta Sachette

"Enchaîne avec Sécrétion'

" RECOPIEUR C'EST MA TECHNIQUE!"

"Sachette, j'suis assez vénère là..." expliqua Régis

"Oh non... Pourquoi ai-je envie de pleurer ?" fit Sachette en elle-même

"Stari, damoclès !" dit Ondine

"Évoli, charge." dit Régis

"Hey Régis tu as l'air en colère?" remarqua Ondine

"On verra après Evoli coud'main pour augmenter l'attaque de Aspicot qui utilisera Dard-venin!"

"Otaaaaaa" Otaria est KO par poison

"STARI LANCE PISTOLET À O SUR EVOLI" Evoli est KO

"Oh nan putain! Quel con!" s'énerva Régis

 _Régis regarda vers Sachette qui était assise contre le mur la main sur le front. Aspicot se mit à briller en voyant la scène_

"Je rêve ou..." fit Ondine

"Oui, répondit Pierre, il évolue en Coconfort"

"COCONFORT UTILISE ARMURE POUR TE PROTÉGER"

"Stari... Attaque onde boréale !"

"Dard-venin sur la perle de Stari!" la perle de Stari se brisa, Stari fut KO. Victoire de Régis

"Bravo Régis voici ton ba..." fit Ondine mais fut interrompue par Régis qui prit le badge en courant et se dirigea vers Sachette

"Sachette, est-ce que ça va?" demanda Régis

"Oui pourquoi?"

"J'ai envie de te baffer"

"POURQUOI?"

"Tu m'as fait peur et en plus je me suis rendu compte d'un truc"

"Et c'est quoi Régis ?" demanda Pierre en souriant

"Laissez tomber ça peut attendre !" répondit Régis

"Bon à moi!" s'exclama Sachette

 _20 minutes plus tard, quand le match Chenipan et Évoli VS Psykokwak et Azurill s'est achevé_

"Direction Carmin-sur-Mer !" fit Ondine surexcitée

"Depuis quand quelqu'un qui perd est heureux?" demanda Pierre étonné

 _Tandis que Pierre et Ondine discutaient entre eux et rigolaient, Régis n'osait pas parler à Sachette_

"Ça ne va pas Régis ?"

"Hein? Si Ondine pourquoi cette question?"

"Je te trouve bien silencieux"

"Si tu le dis" fit Régis en regardant vers Sachette qui était avec Pierre

'Pourquoi tu regardes vers elle?" demanda Ondine curieuse en se mettant devant lui

"Je regarde pas vers elle" nia Régis

"Et puis c'était pas prévu dans la fic!" ajouta-t-il

 ** _"Ondine j'ai prévu d'arranger quelques coups" *chantonne*_**

"Quelques coups cool" fit Ondine

"Donc y'en aura plusieurs... Me dit pas que tu vas aussi arranger pour moi et Pierre?" s'énerva-t-elle

 ** _"Je dis rien ça gâcherait le suspens..." *s'en va*_**

"REVIENS ICI DIANA! RAAAAAHHHH" Ondine pète un plomb

"Tiens... Régis se remet à parler avec Sachette?"

"Eh oui, répondit Pierre, Régis croyait qu'il avait blessé Sachette et vice versa"

"Étrange couple"

"Tu m'diras.. qu'on est pas mieux"

"Heiiiinnnn?!" s'écria Ondine un peu rouge

"Merde c'est pas c'que j'voulais dire!" s'exclama Pierre

"Lippoutiiiii hihihi!" Lippouti était la seule à entendre et éclata de rire

"Caracara!" fit le Carapuce

"Lippoutipoupou!"

"Je me demande ce qu'ils disent..." fit Sachette à Régis

"Cara! Carapuce!" s'écria Carapuce

 _Puis les 2 Pokémons partirent dans un fou rire pas possible à en pleurer_

"Euh si seulement Diana traduisait ce qu'ils se disent à chaque fois qu'elles les énonce pas..." fit Régis

"C'est vrai qu'ils parlent souvent ensemble" remarqua Sachette

 _Puis les jeunes héros se mirent en route pour Carmin-sur-Mer_

"Voici Carmin-sur-Mer... Commençons par l'arène" proposa Régis

"Eh enfait pour ton vélo Ondine..."

"Ne t'en fait pas Sachette. J'ai décidé de rester avec vous car je veux suivre ton coupl... euh ton aventure Pokemon pour voir ce que tu deviendras !"

"Ah c'est gentil, merci"

"Pour l'arène, fit Pierre en lisant une pancarte sur la porte de l'arène, on pourra attendre. Il est dans le bateau " L'Océane"" expliqua-t-il

"Bah on va aller le voir pour qu'il bouge son derrière" ordonna Sachette

"Faut Passe Bateau" remarqua Régis

"Je vais payer "

"Attends Sachette, l'arrêta Régis, tu as payer le centre Pokemon l'autre fois"

"Si tu veux payer ça m'arrangerait j'ai pas beaucoup sur moi ^^'"

"Je vais payer" fit Régis

"Pourquoi est-il gentil avec moi depuis tout à l'heure..." se demanda Sachette

"Euh j'ai pour acheter pour deux personnes enfait" prévint Régis

"Mmmmh... Je vais payer pour moi et Ondine alors" fit Pierre

"Tiens Sachette'

"Merci Régis"

 _Puis ils entrèrent dans le bateau_

"Ouaaaaah c'est badass!" s'exclama Sachette

"On y passera la nuit, il est 15h là" informa Pierre

"Déjà putain on a mit 3 plomb pour arriver à Carmin-sur-Mer"

"Sans blague Sachette" dit Ondine

"Je vais me reposer" fit Sachette

"Pourquoi?" demanda Pierre

"Je sais pas j'ai mal à la tête"

"Tu sais le bateau te fera pas plus de bien" dit Ondine

"Je dois juste m'allonger et... aaa" Sachette commence à s'effondrer

"Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie là-bas!" prévint Régis en portant Sachette dans ses bras

...

"Elle a 40 de fièvre" fit l'infirmier

"QUOI?" s'inquiéta Régis

"La raison est encore inconnue elle a bougé pendant que vous attendiez dans l'autre salle"

"Bougé ?"

"Enfin... Elle dormait mais elle bougeait beaucoup et j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle avait une forte douleur à la poitrine. Vous pouvez l'emmener à un dortoir?"

"Non je vais plutôt l'emmener chez une amie"

"Très bien comme vous voudrez"

...

"Ça va elle peut marcher mais je vais l'emmener chez toi, Ondine"

"Prends mes clés Régis. On s'occupe pour le champion d'arène et on revient quand on la prévenu"

"Ça marche" fit Régis en tenant Sachette

 _Puis arrivé chez Ondine_

"Tiens allonge-toi" dit Régis

"Merci" répondit Sachette

"Tu as mal quelque part?"

"À la poitrine... C'est très vif"

"Mouais... L'infirmier avait raison" puis Régis s'assit sur le lit où était allongée Sachette

"Dis Régis..."

"Mh?"

"Pourquoi es-tu devenu soudainement gentil?"

"Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi"

"Haha la blague toi? S'inquiéter pour une personne qui ne compte pas pour toi? Laisse moi rire!"

"Euh"

"Quoi?"

"Qui t'a dit que tu comptais pas pour moi?"

"Simple intuition féminine !"

"Bah c'est à revoir je t'aime beaucoup on est pas ami d'enfance pour rien"

"Si tu le dis..." et après 10 secondes de silence

"Et toi tu m'aime beaucoup ou pas?" demanda Régis

"Tu veux vraiment savoir?" répondit Sachette

"Oui."

"Plus que tout au monde mon cher ami" ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, Sachette s'assoupit et Régis fut sur le point de l'embrasser quand soudain...

"YO LES KEBAB REGARDEZ Y'A BOB MARLEY AVEC NOUS!" hurla Pierre

"Major Bob ou champion d'arène me suffisait..."

"Régis que fais-tu ?" demanda Ondine

"Ah euh rien..."

"Donc c'est ces 2 là que je suis sensé affronter?" demanda Bob

"Yep, répondit Pierre, Régis pourquoi as-tu l'air triste?"

"Sachette ne se sent pas très bien. Je vais l'emmener au calme"

"Mh? On parle de moi là ?" demanda Sachette

"Ah enfin réveillée (même si t'as presque pas dormi u_u) viens je t'emmène dans ta chambre" fit Régis

"Euh tu pourras rester avec moi pour qu'on discute ?"

"Ohhhh c'est des sexfriend?" demanda major Bob

"N'IMPORTE QUOI!" hurla Sachette

"Marre des préjugés. Viens on y va" fit Régis en colère

...

"Régis..." fit Sachette habillée en pyjama

"Quoi?" répondit-il aussi en pyjama

"Je t'aime"

"Hein?" Régis resta figé sur place

"Bah on est ami depuis longtemps non?"

"Hein ah oui" "j'ai failli me gourer" pensa Régis

"Bon j'vais être direct. Régis c'est quoi l'amour pour toi?"

"Un sentiment de vouloir rester souvent avec la personne dont on est amoureux et d'y penser souvent d'avoir chaud en sa présence etc"

"Bref t'es pas calé"

"Bref oui"

"Mmmmh je pense être amoureuse"

"De qui!" s'écria Régis en bondissant sur le lit, tout en étant assis

"Désolée j'ai peur que tu balances"

"Quoi?"

"Bonne nuit bisous"

"Que je balance..." se dit Régis

"QUOI! SACHETTE AMOUREUSE DE PIERRE?" hurla-t-il en lui

"..."

"Bon. J'ai plus qu'à surveiller la malade toute la nuit. Néanmoins ça me déplait pas Héhé" pensa Régis en se frottant les mains

 _ **À suivre**_

* * *

Bonus: Traduction de la conversation Lippouti - Carapuce

Lippouti: Mdrr 2 couples

Carapuce: Régis et Sachette c'est le best... Imagine Régis cherchant le trou de Sachette

Lippouti: Wahaha! J'imagine... Sachette va sursauter

Carapace : Lol grave

Lippouti: En plus elle va faire genre "Ohhhh Bieber adorée" et lui va répondre "Sachatte, offre-moi ta chatte"

Carapuce: En sortant le truc visqueux elle va croire que c'est un Tadmorv et elle va prévoir les Antidotes

 _ **Voilà d'où venait leur énorme fou rire audible à 5 km à la ronde. Si Sachette et Régis savait qur leurs starters étaient aussi pervers et parlaient d'eux... ils les abandonneraient dans une forêt :')**_

Sachette et Régis : Nyeh?

 _ **Oups les tourtereaux se sont réveillés... Fin du bonus**_

 _ **Il va faire tout noir**_

Eux: Ta gueule


	6. Coup d'foudre

**Chapitre** _ **6**_

 _Par une nuit de pluie..._

"Mmmh..." Régis se réveilla

"Tu dors Sachette?" demanda-t-il

 _Sachette bougeant un peu, se réveilla_

"J'ai dû mal à bien dormir..." fit-elle

"Moi aussi" répondit Régis

"Pourquoi dors-tu avec moi? Pierre était d'accord pour que tu dors avec lui"

"Pour voir si ta fièvre tombe. Ça va mieux?"

"Oui" répondit sa rivale la main sur le front

"Il pleut dehors... Encore.." ajoute-t-elle en allant s'asseoir devant la fenêtre

"Oui c'est agaçant, j'espère que demain il fera beau pour qu'on affronte Bob" espéra Régis en s'asseyant à côté de Sachette

"Tu sais Sachette..." fit-il

"Mh?"

"Toi aussi tu comptes pour moi plus que tout au monde"

"Même si je fais chier et que je t'appelle Bieber?"

"Eh arrête avec ça !"

 _Sachette se mit à rire et s'endormit sur l'épaule gauche de Régis. Il sourit_

"Bonne nuit, Sachette" puis il l'embrassa sur la joux et s'endormit de même

...

 _Le lendemain..._

"Régis, Sachette! Debo..." Pierre fut interrompu par un oreiller qui alla droit dans sa face

"LIPPOUTI! REVIENS ICI!" hurla Sachette en sortant de la chambre puis en poursuivant Lippouti

"Euh.. Il se passe quoi ici?" demanda Ondine

"Lippouti nous a collé avec de la glace" répondit Régis, visiblement de mauvais humeur

"Ah..."

"Elle s'est cru pour Carglass" ajouta Régis

"C'est bon Régis, frappe Lippouti"

"Avec plaisir Sachette..." puis Régis baffa Lippouti

"LIPPOUTIIII" Lippouti lance choc mental sur Régis

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Quel ambiance dès le matin..." remarqua Ondine

"Ça montre que Sachette va mieux..." répondit Pierre

 _Puis vers 11h, à l'arène de Bob_

"Salut vous 2!"

"Bob! Bonjour" fit Sachette poliment

"Wesh Bob tranquillement la forme ?"

"Régis t'es en forme à c'que je vois!" fit le Major

"Ouais ça pourrait aller mieux si une certaine mocheté rose ne m'avait pas énervé dès le matin..." s'énerva Régis en regardant Lippouti qui sifflait comme si de rien n'était

"Bon Sachette tu commences?" ajouta-t-il

"Ah enfait changement de programme on va faire un deux contre deux" expliqua Bob

"Deux contre deux ?" se demandèrent Régis et Sachette en même temps

"Oui. Je vous présente Inezia une championne d'arène électrique venant d'Unys" présenta le major Bob

"Bonjour." dit Inezia avec élégance

"BELLE DAME VOTRE BEAUTÉ SURPASSE LES LIMITES DU MAGNIFIQUE..." s'écria Pierre en se mettant à genoux devant Inezia

*BAF*

"Viens par là don Juan..." fit Ondine énervée en tirant Pierre par les oreilles pour l'éloigner

 _Régis était ébloui par la beauté de Inezia qu'il en resta figé_

 _Inezia quant à elle, s'approcha de Sachette_

"Ne serais-tu pas contre mon apparition par hasard?" demanda Inezia à Sachette

"Non" répondit cette dernière

"Bien. Combattons ^-^" s'exclama Inezia

"Je choisis Raichu!" s'écria Bob

"Je pensais prendre Emolga, raconta Inezia, mais respectons Kanto. À toi de jouer Électrode!"

"Lippouti je te choisis"

"Lippou!" s'écria Lippouti en courant vers le terrain

"Euh Carapuce vas-y !" ordonna Régis dans les nuages

"T'es con ou t'es con? Depuis quand Carapuce contre Raichu et Électrode!"

"Désolé Sachette je..."

"Électrode Sonicboom sur Lippouti!" ordonna Inezia

"LIPPOUTI, CHOC MENTAL." riposta Sachette

"Quel caractère cette meuf" pensa Inezia

"Enchaîne avec Étincelle." dit Inezia

"Lippoutiiiii" Lippouti est paralysé

"Oh nan mais.." se désespéra Sachette

"Deuxième personne à me vénère aujourd'hui" fit Régis

"Qui ça ?" demanda Sachette

"Bah Inezia. CARAPUCE LANCE PISTOLET À O POUR REPOUSSER RAICHU!"

"Raichu, tonnerre" fit Bob

"CARAPUCE!" s'écria Carapuce en panique

 _Puis Lippouti lança Poudreuse ce qui gela l'attaque Tonnerre de Raichu_

"Hein mais je t'ai pas demandé de faire ça..." fit Sachette sous le choque quand soudain Carapuce se mit à briller

"IL ÉVOLUE DÉJÀ MAIS?" cria Régis

"Eh la fic part en couilles là"

 ** _"Je m'en branle, désolée Régis*_**

" Pss tu pourrais me dire si Sachette aime Pierre?" chuchota-t-il

 ** _"C'est un non catégorique."_**

"Espèce de..."

"Carapuce attaque Tour rapide sur Électrode !" ordonna Régis

"Quel bonne idée ! fit Sachette. Électrode maintenant roule et ne peut pas attaquer. Tu m'impressionne, Régis"

"Content de l'apprendre mon.."

"Mon..?"

"Mon amie! Carabaffe Écume !"

"Caraaaaaa" Carabaffe ança Écume se qui propulsa Électrode au mur

"BOB! TU NE M'AS MÊME PAS AIDÉ !"

"Inezia, c'est toi qui voulait foutre le bordel en faisant bander Régis et en énervant Sachette" fit Bob

"Quoa?" firent Régis et Sachette en même temps

"T'es pas mon mari pour rien, t'as tout compris" fit Inezia à Bob

"Ah parce que en plus vous êtes mariés ?" demanda Ondine au loin

"MA VIE EST UN ÉCHEC" hurla Pierre en pleurant contre un mur

"Pathétique" fit la rouquine coquine

"Coquine ?" s'écria Ondine

 ** _"Je t'ai vu espionné Pierre quand il s'habillait hier soir" *en chuchotant*_**

"Donc tu m'as espionné entrain d'espionner ? Pas du jeu!"

"Tu as dit quelque chose Ondine?" demanda Pierre

"Non rien continue à chialer toi"

"Booouuuhhh T_T"

"Lippouti utilise berceuse!"

"Lippoutiii Lippouuuutiii" Lippouti chanta et endorma Raichu

"RAICHU DEBOUT!" s'écria Major

"Lippouti, choc mental !"

"Carabaffe, morsure, mors sa queue!"

"C'est un peu pervers ce que tu dis, Régis"

"C'est toi la perverse sur le coup, Sachette -' "

 _Raichu n'est plus capable de se battre (genre... Ça part en couilles la fic x))_

 _Vainqueurs : Sachette et Régis_

"GG!" s'écrièrent Pierre (en chialant) et Ondine

"YAY!" hurla Sachette hyper contente

 _Régis ne bougeait étrangement pas. Ce qui surprit Sachette_

"Bah? Régis ça ne va pas?"

"Si Sachette. Je dois te parler d'un truc après"

"? Ok"

"Voici vos badges... dit Inezia énervée. Bien joué hein!" dit-elle en souriant

"Merci vous étiez forts tous les 2!" encouragea Sachette

...

"Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?" demanda Ondine

"Y'a la cave Taupiqueur. Et si on y allait?" proposa Pierre

...

"Bon! Je vais capturer un Triopiqueur!"

 _Et 30 minutes d'attente des 3 autres plus tard_

"Voilà ! " fit Pierre

"Euh... Pierre, t'as beaucoup de bleus.." remarqua Ondine

"Oh! C'est rien ça... Aïe.'" puis il commença à saigner

"Gore..." pensa Régis

 _Puis en traversant la cave, le groupe s'attendait à se retrouver à Argenta... (Mode Norman activé) FAUX !_

 _ **"SURPRISE MADAFAKA!"**_

"On fout quoi à Lavanville s'teut plait"

 _ **"Tu pourrais montrer un minimum de gratitude Sachette, comme ça pas besoin de retourner à Azuria et de prendre la grotte à côté de la centrale"**_

"Pas con... Cimer"

"Pour ma part, Lavanville me fait flipper avec toute les rumeurs..." dit Ondine

"Quel rumeur?" demanda Régis

"Bah... La légende des fantômes qui hanterait la ville. ." (ça ça sera un peu inventer je préviens ! "

 _ **À suivre**_


	7. Ghost attack

_**Chapitre 7**_

 _Ondine dit qu'il y'a une étrange rumeur disant que des fantômes hanteraient Lavanville..._

"Bon ne perdons pas notre temps ici! Y'a pas d'arène en plus" remarqua Régis

"Je suis d'accord avec Bieber" dit Sachette

"Arrête avec ça"

"Attendez! les interrompit Pierre. Regardez c'est la Tour Pokémon"

"Et alors?" demanda Ondine

"C'est là où les Pokémons morts sont enterrés. Et si on jetait un coup d'œil ?"

"Je l'sens mal Pierre.." fit Sachette angoissée

"Mais non t'en fait pas!" la rassura Pierre

 _La bande entra alors la tour, d'étranges personnes s'y trouvaient semblables à des Exorcistes_

"Pierre, c'est une très mauvaise idée là "

"Mais non Sachette"

"...j'ai peur là" fit Sachette en se collant contre Régis

"Ah les filles, toutes peurs des fantômes, Sachette tu es comme une tapette là" rigola Pierre

"C'est pas une tapette" s'énerva Régis

"Bah je rigolais" rétorqua Pierre

"Bah ferme là, ça m'fait pas rire"

"Il défend Sachette... Je rêve là" pensa Pierre

 _Sachette avanca et vit Jessie, James et Miaouss au loin_

"Oh nan la team Rocket!" s'écria Sachette

"Salut les dresseurs ratés de Pokémon !" hurla Jessie

"Sbires occupez-vous d'eux !" ordonna James

"Goupix! Lance flammèche !" s'exclama Pierre

"Chenipan à l'attaque, utilise Sécrétion pour immobiliser les sbires!" Chenipan évolua en Chrysacier

 _Soudain un Pokémon avec un os dans la main attrapa Sachette par derrière et s'enfuit avec elle et quelques Fantominus par une trappe au sol_

"SACHETTE!" s'écria Régis

"Régis ! Occupe toi des sbires avec Ondine je vais chercher Sachette"

"Non Pierre j'y vais!"

"Laisse je m'en occupe!" puis Pierre sortit du dernier étage

"PSYKOKWAK ATTAQUE AVEC COMBO-GRIFFE!" s'écria Ondine

"Soporifik, coup d'Boule" ordonna un sbire

"Rattatac croc de mort" fit un sbire (une fille cette fois-ci)

 _Tandis que Ondine luttait, Régis était immobile et avait l'air de réfléchir_

...

"C'est bon j'ai viré la team Rocket allons trouver Sachette, Régis !"

"Ondine"

"Quoi?"

"Je l'aime"

"Qui?"

"Laisse. Allons-y !"

...

"Lâche la, Ossatueur!" dit Pierre

 _En effet, un énorme Ossatueur se tenait en face de lui avec un petit Osselait qui était semblable à son bébé_

"Grr.. Racaillou! Attaque jet-pierres!" mais Osselait cassa la roche envoyée par Racaillou

"Lippouti, sauve ta dresseuse avec Poudreuse!" Lippouti lança Poudreuse et Ossatueur fut gelé avec Osselait, mais Sachette et la main gauche d'Ossatueur ne l'était

"J'ai mal au dos FFFFFFUUUUUUUU" fit Sachette en mode Derp

"Sachette est-ce que ça va?"

"Pierre, Lippouti, merci les amis..." soudain une horde de fantôme entoura Sachette et l'emmena quelque part on ne sait où ce qui fit Sachette crier

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

 _Régis, un étage plus bas, entendit Sachette_

 _Il vint avec Ondine à l'étage d'où venait le cri_

"... ! SACHETTE!" s'écria Régis en voyant des fantômes tenir Sachette

"Comment des fantômes peuvent tenir quelque chose... se demanda Régis. Décidément Pokémon est vraiment bizarre !" finit-il par conclure

"Régis ! Au s'cours!" s'écria Sachette en flottant

"NE T'EN FAIS PAS J'VAIS TE SORTIR DE LÀ J'LE JURE !" soudain, Sachette et les Fantominus s'en allèrent à toute vitesse dans une salle

"Oh non Sachette..." fit Ondine

"Allons la sauver !" ordonna Pierre

 _Soudain, Régis prit Pierre et le plaqua contre le mur_

"Pierre... Je te jure que si il arrive quelque chose à Sachette je te jure je te tue" puis il relâcha Pierre et partit à toute vitesse #UsainBolt jusqu'à la salle où se rendaient les Fantominus

"Je crois que j'ai fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie, Ondine"

"Pierre... Régis il aime beaucoup Sachette. Il va vraiment te tuer si il lui arrive quelque chose"

"Bien allons là-bas"

...

 _Régis marchait dans cet immense couloir, très long couloir_

 _Des Fantominus, Spectrum s'y trouvaient. Et au fond..._

 _Un énorme Ectoplasma_

"Wah!" dit Régis impressionné en sortant le Pokédex

 _Pokédex_ _Ectoplasma le Pokemon... Le pokédex fut brouillé_

"Huh?" s'interrogea Régis

"Ksssss" Ectoplasma lançait un bruit étrange

"Piafabec à toi d'jouer lance Picpic!" ce que la Piafabec Shiny femelle fit, mais Ectoplasma ne ressentit rien

"ECTOPLASMAAAAA!" Ectoplasma lança Psyko sur Régis

"Oh non.. AAAAAAAAAAAA" Régis se prit l'attaque de plein fouet

 _Régis fut sur le point d'être attaqué quand soudain..._

"OSSATUEUUUUUR" Ossatueur lance Massd'Os, Osselait fait de même

"Eh Régis j'te présente mes deux nouveaux Pokémon ! Décale un peu" dit Pierre. Puis Régis se décala...

"TRIOPIQUEUR LANCE AMPLEUR!" Ectoplasma trébucha

"Carabaffe lance morsure!" ordonna Régis

 _Ectoplasma est KO. Sachette, évanouie, se trouvait derrière-lui_

"SACHETTE" s'exclama Régis en courant vers Sachette

"Mh... Régis..."

"Oh tu es saine et sauve j'ai eu si peur" fit Régis, rassuré, en serrant Sachette contre lui

"Merci.. Régis... Pierre et Ondine..." fit Sachette lentement

 _Puis ils sortirent de la tour Pokemon_

"Je pense qu'on a tous besoin de repos" dit Pierre

"Bonne idée ! ajouta Ondine. Allons à l'hôtel Lavanville" (eh oui c'est ma petite touche personnelle c:)

"C'est pas risqué avec la tour Pokémon à côté ?" demanda Sachette au cas où

"Pierre avait raison, remarqua Régis, Sachette = tapette"

"JE T'EMMERDE ! cria-t-elle

 _Un petit fou rire gratuit pour Ondine et Pierre_

"C'est bon je déconnais Sachatte"

"T'as plutôt intérêt Bieber"

"Quel complicité" pensa Ondine

"Qui paye?" demanda Régis

"Pieeeeere?" chantonna Ondine

"Ouiiii?" fit Pierre en fermant les yeux (si c'est possible o_O c'est plutôt des sourcils) et en ayant une goutte sueur qui coule sur la tempe.

"Es-tu prêt à te ruiner?" ajouta Sachette sans rigoler

"Euh on dirait que j'ai pas le choix sinon je vais me faire tabasser..." rétorqua Pierre en ayant les jambes qui tremblent et gigotent à mort...

...

"2 chambres à part svp" demanda Pierre

"Allez-y. Voici le prix pour la soirée" fit un monsieur responsable de l'hôtel

 _Ondine et Sachette allèrent dans une chambre puis Pierre et Régis allèrent dans celle d'à côté. Après s'être douchés, avoir mangés etc ils allèrent se coucher, mais avant de dormir... Les discussions mecs puis filles commencent!_

 ** _À suivre_**


	8. Romance Party

_**Chapitre 8**_

 _Chambre des filles:_

"Eh Ondine tu fous quoi?"

"Lol j'voulais mater les mecs Sachette"

"Je rectifie: tu voulais mater Pierre"

"N'IMPORTE QUOI !" Ondine se jeta sur Sachette et la chatouilla

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LIPPOUTI À L'AIDE!" cria Sachette au secours

 _Des doigts apparurent soudain à la main de Lippouti, qui fit aussitôt un doigt d'honneur en discutant en Pokemon avec Togepi, et ses doigts disparurent_

"Ô rage..." dit Sachette en colère

"Bon! Discutons un peu entre copine" commença Ondine

"On parle de quoi?" poursuivit Sachette

"On fait action ou vérité ?"

"Vas-y"

"Action ou vérité!"

"Allez soyons folles! Action"

"Vas toquer chez les garçons et dit fait un bisou sur la joux au mec de ton choix"

"Sérieux là ?" demanda Sachette

"Comme Carabaffe et Goupix sont tout le temps en dehors de leur Pokeball comme Lippouti et Togepi, tu peux embrasser eux aussi!" expliqua Ondine

"Je sais qui prendre" puis Sachette et Ondine accompagnées de Togepi et Lippouti allèrent à la porte des garçons

"Mh?" fit Régis torse nu en ouvrant la porte (Pierre était derrière)

 _Puis Sachette embrassa Régis sur la joux, à la surprise d'Ondine, puis repartit dans la chambre_

"Hein?" se demanda Régis

"Eh pourquoi avoir choisit Régis !" demanda Ondine en rentrant dans la chambre

"Comme ça. Action ou vérité ?"

"Mmmmh vérité"

"Tu kiffes Pierre?'

" MOI? NON!"

"Vérité... Pas mensonge Ondine"

"Bon ok p'tetre que oui j'sais pas!"

"Ça me va" fit Sachette

"Action ou vérité ?" demanda Ondine

"Vérité"

"Réponds honnêtement s'il te plaît"

"Vas-y je suis toute ouïe"

"Es-tu amoureuse de Régis Sachette?"

"Quoi?"

"Allez dit!" supplia Ondine

"Je l'aime c'est pas pareil"

"Ça veut rien dire"

"Si! il compte plus que tout pour moi mais en amour je sais pas... Je dirais plus oui que non mais sans la moindre certitude."

"Au moins t'es honnête Sachatte"

"Mais euh..." fit Sachette vexée

"Bon action ou vérité ?" ajoute-t-elle

"Action!" répondit Ondine motivée

"Vas-y fais la danse des canards"

"Ça va pas la tête ?"

"Tu préfère faire du porno avec Pierre?"

"Ok dansons..."

 _Chambre des garçons_

"Y'a rien à foutre à part parler ça m'soule"

"Régis arrête de te plaindre c'est soulant" fit Pierre

"Toute façon fallait pas me mettre dans la fic alors!" riposta Régis

"... Régis"

"Quoi"

"Tu préfèrerais être avec Sachette là ?"

"Franchement ouais... à chaque moment j'aimerais être avec elle. Elle compte plus que tout pour moi"

"Décris tes sentiments ça fera une partie romance de la fic x)"

"Mmmmh comment expliquer... J'aime beaucoup cette fille même si elle m'agace parfois. C'est, on va dire, la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Nous sommes amis d'enfance et on se chamaillaient depuis notre toute enfance. On a commencé l'aventure ensemble et on la terminera ensemble. Je l'aime"

"Ah en amitié ou amour?"

"Les 2 je l'adore et je suis amoureux d'elle"

 _Pierre, très touché, commença à pleurer ironiquement_

"C'EST BEAU L'AMUUUUUUUUR OH JE PLEURE!" en tapant au sol

"LA FERME ELLES SONT À CÔTÉS !" gueula Régis en donnant un coup de pied à Pierre

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" hurla Pierre

"S'passe quoi!" demanda Ondine dans la chambre d'à côté

"J'sais pas. Allons voir" dit Sachette

 _Il y'avait une porte reliant leur deux chambres (ma touche personnelle :p) puis les 2 filles entrèrent chez les gars_

 _Elles trouvèrent Pierre à terre et Régis sur son lit en se tenant le pied_

"Euh..." lança Ondine

"Régis ? Ça va?" fit Sachette en s'en battant les couilles de Pierre

"IL A DES JAMBES EN ACIER OU QUOI? J'ME SUIQ ÉCLATÉ LE PIED!" répondit Régis en gueulant

"Et moi j'compte pour des prunes?" fit Pierre en se levant

"Bah t'as bien entendu Diana, répondit Sachette, je m'en bas les couilles"

 ** _"Vrai"_**

"C'est beau l'amour entre rivaux" fit Pierre

"La ferme..." dit Régis exaspéré

"L'amour entre champions d'arènes c'est très beau aussi" riposta Sachette

"Ah bon?" firent Pierre et Ondine sans comprendre

 _Et pendant la nuit, dans les 2 chambres... Tout le Pokégroupe dormait quand soudain, Pierre et Ondine se réveillèrent en même temps_

"QUOI?" hurlèrent Pierre et Ondine en comprenant en même temps ce que Sachette insinuait à peine 5h plutôt

 _Puis ils se rendormirent, légèrement (ou plus jsp mdrr) en colère_

 _Demain, ils se rendront à Celadopole pour l'arène plante_

 ** _À suivre_**

* * *

 **BONUS MADAFAKA!**

Lippouti: Cette fic part en couilles... Si ça se trouve y aura du Rated M...

 _ **Non Lippouti**_

Lippouti: Ah bon?

Carabaffe: Ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper... surtout aux imbéciles de l'espèce des monstres roses

Lippouti: Et l'espèce des tortues, elle a un cerveau pour dire ça ?

Carabaffe: Je t'aime Lippouti

Lippouti: Pourquoi j'attire seulement les gros porcs?

Carabaffe: C'est ma carapace qui est grosse, pas moi

Lippouti: T'as qu'à pas en avoir une et t'as qu'à pas être une tortue. PS: Je t'aime aussi

Carabaffe: Et toi tu ressembles à une barbie

Lippouti: Et t'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

Carabaffe: Bah ouais c'est ça l'intelligence des tortues, poupée

Lippouti: Il me drague

Carabaffe: Non! Je t'appelle poupée parce que tu ressemble à une barbie

 _ **Ouh ça clash!**_

Lippouti: Ta gueule toi

 _ **Tu veux que je te colore en verte ?**_

Lippouti: Et toi tu veux que j'te gèle

Carabaffe: T'as le même caractère que Sachette

Lippouti: Et toi t'es aussi con comme Sachette. Apprends à lire un résumé c'était prévu que j'ai son caractère

Carabaffe: Moi j'ai le même caractère que Régis

Lippouti: #CaractèreDeMerde

Carabaffe: Bah j'suis pas fou au moins

Lippouti: Donc dois-je supposer que je suis aussi con que Justin Bieber?

Régis : La ferme !

Carabaffe: Exact

Lippouti: Pauvre de moi...

Sachette: Régis tu sers à rien au bonus

Régis : Tu t'es vu? Demande à la grosse de te faire poudreuse pour que tu te regardes dans la glace...

Lippouti: Attaque poudreuse.

Régis : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sachette: Y'a que dans ce bonus qu'on comprend ce qu'ils disent à c'que j'vois?

 _ **C'est exact**_

Sachette: Alors j'en profite: D'où venait votre énorme fou rire vous 2?

Régis : Tiens c'est une excellente question...

Lippouti et Carabaffe: Euhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

 **Fin du BONUS MADAFAKA!**


	9. Ne pas oser

_**Chapitre 9**_

 _Nos jeunes héros, traverse le tunnel de Lavanville à Celadopole. Arrivés à Celadopole..._

"10" compta Régis

"9" compta Sachette

"8"

"Ils font quoi là" s'inquiète Ondine

"Aucune idée" répondit Pierre

"3" fit Sachette

"2" dit Régis

"1" dirent-ils en même temps

"0!" s'écrièrent-t-ils

 _Puis ils coururent vers l'arène, Sachette arriva en première_

"Honneur aux belles gosses" fit Sachette

"Excuse-moi j'ai un truc choquant à t'avouer, Sachatte" contra Régis

"Quoi?"

"T'es moche"

"TU T'ES VU JUSTIN BIEBER!"

"Bah ouais j'suis beau" dit Régis en se regardant dans un miroir

"J'en ai marre de ce gars"

"Bah putain, fit Ondine, si t'avais vraiment marre de ce gars t'aurais pas dit tout c'que tu m'as dit hier soir sur lui, Sachette"

"Oohh~ Dossier! Je suis intéressé" s'exclama Pierre en espionnant

"Bon la merde tu te grouilles d'aller affronter l'arène ou pas?"

"C'est toi la merde Régis" rétorqua Sachette

"Bon entrons" fit Ondine

...

"Bonjour. Je me présente je suis..." la championne d'arène fut interrompu

"VOUS ÊTES DE TOUTE BEAUTÉ PERMETTEZ-MOI DE VOUS EMBRASSER!" s'écria Pierre

"*BAF* viens par ici Roméo..." s'énerva Ondine

"Bon. Je suis Erika. Championne d'arène de type plante, qu doit m'affronter ? (C'est 3 Pokémon)

"Commence Sachette" fit Régis

"D'accord"

...

"Que le match commence. À toi de jouer Empiflor!" fit Erika

"Lippouti vas-y"

"Lippou!" Lippouti courra vers le terrain

"Utilise poudreuse!" ordonna Sachette

"Empiflor, esquive et utilise Feuilles Magik!"

"Lippou.." Lippouti gémit de faiblesse

"Utilise choc mental et enchaine avec léchouille Lippouti!" dit Sachette

"Lance Para-Spore Empiflor!" riposta Erika

"Lippouti! Utilise laser-glace. (Enfin essaye o_O)"

 _Empiflor n'est plus capable de se battre_

"GG!" hurla Régis

"Merci !" sourit Sachette

"Rafflesia à l'attaque utlise Giga-Sangsue!"

 _Lippouti fut KO_

"Huh?" remarqua Sachette

"C'EST DE TA FAUTE!" s'écria-t-elle

"La ferme!" répondit Bieber

"J'suis pas Bieber arrête auteur de merde!"

 _ **"Régis encore une remarque sur moi et j'te pends"**_

"Quuuulbutoookkkkééé j'arrête c'est bon" fit-il

"Roucool! *évolue* Roucoops utilise cru-aile!" ordonna l'héroïne

"Rafflesia, danse-fleur pour repousser son attaque!"

"Oh my god! ROUCOOPS ATTENTION!" Roucoops n'est plus capable d'attaquer

"C'est pas sérieux là... J'suis foutue... Euh je vais prendre Chrysacier il va s'faire défoncer. Mmmmh plutôt Évoli! Lance Vive-attaque!"

"ÉVOLIIIII" Évoli fonça à toute vitesse mais Danse-fleur le repoussa

"C'pas sérieux" ajouta Sachette

"Oh non Rafflesia est étourdie..." soupira Erika

"LANCE BÉLIER ÉVOLI (O_o genre)" Rafflesia n'est plus capable de se battre

"ADMIRE MON ULTIME POKÉMON DRESSEUSE. JOLIFLOE À TOI LANCE TRANCH'HERBE!" s'exclama Erika Mais Évoli évita l'attaque

"Jet-de-sable en enchaînant avec charge, Evoli" lança simplement Sachette les bras croisés

"Joliflor ... Prépare de l'énergie!"

"Évoli, mets-toi en garde. J'ai compris l'attaque, du moins je l'pense... Utilise Tunnel quand Erika s'écrie" chuchota Sachette à son Pokémon

"LANCE-SOLEIL JOLIFLOR!" dit Erika en pointant du doigt vers Sachette

...

"Quoi? Où est Évoli?" demanda Erika inquiète

"Là. Attaque Évoli!" Évoli sortir du sol et mordit Joliflor ce qui la mit KO instantanément

"Bien voilà ton badge. C'était très fort bravo" félicita Erika en serrant la main de Sachette

"Merci, Erika" répondit Sachette en souriant

"Bon c'est à moi! Soigne tes Pokémons et allons combattre" dit Régis

...

 _Après une victoire compliquée de Régis, nos jeunes héros se mirent en route pour Safrania, la ville étant maintenant accessible_

"J'ai faiiiimmm" fit Sachette la main sur son ventre qui gargouille

"On s'en fou" rétorqua Régis

"TU ME SOULES BIEBER! TOUJOURS À CONTRER POUR TOUT ET N'IMPORTE QUOI !"

"EH SACHETTE CALME-TOI! J'Y PEUX QUOI SI TA GUEULE DE CHÈVRE ME DONNE ENVIE DE CLASHER!"

"Eh calmez-vous!" fit Ondine en regardant Goupix et Togepi les séparer

"Pierre. Peux-tu dire à Bieber d'arrêter de me souler?" demanda Sachette en allant vers Ondine

"Oui c'est vrai! fit Pierre à ton bas. Si tu l'aimes c'est pas comme ça qu'il faut t'y prendre"

"Mais... répondit Régis. Je.. J'ai peur de lui dire!"

"Allez quoi... Tiens?" fit Pierre en haussant la voix

"Comment se fait-il que Rapasdepic (oui, Piafabec a évolué) et Roucoops sont en dehors de leur Pokéball?" demanda-t-il

"Aucune idée" répondit Ondine en arrivant

"Je rêve ou il s'font câlin ?" demanda Sachette, la bouche jusqu'au sol en les pointant du doigts

"Non tu rêves pas, Sachette." dit Régis en s'approchant d'elle

"En tout cas c'est très mignon" fit Sachette

"On le fera hein?" ajoute-t-elle

"Mh." dit Régis

 _One month later..._

"PARDON?" s'écria Régis en rougissant et regardant Sachette

"Oublie c'que j'viens de dire ^^'"

"Les amis, et si on allait manger?" proposa Pierre

"Good Idea!" s'exclama Ondine

 _Tandis que Ondine et Pierre était devant, Sachette et Régis étaient à la traîne._

"Rapasdepic et Roucoops (qui sont maintenant rentrés dans leur Pokéball respective), se sont fait un câlin. pensa Régis. Puis Sachette m'a dit qu'on en ferait un... Je croyais pourtant qu'elle était amoureuse de Pierre... Je ne sais pas..." se demanda-t-il en la regardant et puis en se reconcentrant sur le chemin

"J'ai dit une bouse! fit Sachette à elle même.. Je sais pas c'est sorti de ma bouche tout seul... C'est bizarre aimer.. Mais bon tant qu'il est à mes côtés ça va" pense-t-elle en regardant le ciel puis en fermant les yeux tout en respirant une brise agréable

"... Et que le voyage continue" ajoute-t-elle

 _ **À suivre**_

* * *

 **Pendant ce temps;** Série

 _ **Chapitre 1:**_ _En ce moment même,_ la team Rocket à La Sylphe Sarl

Jessie: On doit apparaître dans plus de chapitre. J'vais porter plainte si ça continue!

 **Et moi j'vais te couper les couilles si tu continues comme ça**

Jessie: Mais j'en ai pas Diana o_O

 **Il suffit d'en rajouter**

Jessie: T.T

James: Miaouss oui la guerre!

Miaouss: C'est pas ta réplique James! Et puis notre chanson on la chante jamais! Faut plutôt préparer un plan pour chourer Lippouti!

Qulbutoké: *sors de sa Pokéball* QUUUUULBUTOKÉEEE

 **Depuis quand t'es là toi? oO**

Qulbutoké: J'me suis taper l'incruste dans la fic' xD j'ai entendu Régis faire la blague du "Ok Qulbut ok" j'me suis faufilé chez la team Rocket lel

 **Ah ok XD**

James: J'propose qu'on appelle le boss

Jessie: Ok! *allume l'ordi, contacte le Boss par Skype mdrr*

Giovanni: Mh? *apparaît sur l'écran

Jessie et James: BONJOUR BOSS ! *cœurs aux yeux*

Giovanni: Persian, viens sur mes genoux *son Pokémon le fait*

James: On a trouvé un plan. Venez affronter l'héroïne pour prendre Lippouti!

Giovanni; Allez-vous faire voir. Cordialement. Je viendrais *se déconnecte*

Jessie: OUAAAAAAAIIIIIISSS ON VA PIQUER LIPPOUTI YAY!

Miaouss: Je crains le pire, vu la gueule qu'à fait le boss... Il doit être sûrement en colère...

 **Euh Persian**

Persian: Quoi?

 **T'aime bien Giovanni ?**

Persian: Franchement, non

 **Mew: Mdrr c'était direct**

 **Oh ça oui, ma chère.**

 **Mew: J'apparais quand dans la fic? :(**

 **Bah t'es où là gogolle?**

 **Mew: Ah merde x) mais hormis les Bonus etc**

 **Au film et puis j'vais pimenter pour faire un plan cul entre Sachette et Régis !**

Sachette et Régis en même temps: Je croyais que y aurait pas de Rated M

 **Ah ouais merde désolée. Mew sale pervers**

 **Mew: Perverse stp donne moi un sexe pour la fic**

 **Ok tu seras un garçon t'as une queue**

 **Mew: TRÈS DRÔLE DIANA allez please j'veux être une fille**

 **Tu sais très bien que je peux rien refuser *clin d'œil***

 **Mew: Thanks dear!**

 **Your welcome**

Persian: Tu peux faire en sorte que Giovanni se lave plus souvent? En plus de puer la clope il sent la transpiration

 **Mew: Vive le déo!**

 **Euh je vais essayer... (Y'a du boulot o.o)**

 _ **Chapter 9 End**_


	10. Attaque Rocket! Partie 1: Sylphe SARL

_**Chapitre 10**_

 _Arrivés à Safrania..._

"L'arène est fermée" prévint Pierre

"Snif... On fait quoi? On va à Parmanie?" demanda Régis

 _Soudain, un tremblement se fit ressentir qui fut de plus en plus puissant_

"KYAAAAAAH!" s'écria Ondine et Sachette. "Ouf ça se calme" ajouta Ondine

"Je me demande d'où ça vient. Je pense de ce bâtiment" fit Régis

"Euh on entre ?" demanda Sachette en tremblant

"Tapette"

"LA FERME RÉGIS !" Sachette frappa Régis

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Bon c'est pour aujourd'hui ou c'est pour demain?" s'agaçait Ondine

 _Puis le Pokégroupe entra dans le bâtiment. C'était "La Sylphe Sarl"_

...

 _"_ Groupe A, allez vous occuper d'eux" ordonna Jessie

"Groupe B, préparez l'entré en scène du boss" ordonna James

"Oui chefs!"

...

"C'est bizarre comme endroit... Je pense qu'on devrait partir. Il y'a des sbires Rocket partout"

"Voyons Sachette n'est pas peur..."

"Régis, je n'ai pas peur"

"Je déconne. Et puis ne t'en fait pas ma belle je suis là"

"Ma belle?" se demanda Sachette

"Je rêve ou c'est des sbires là-bas" dit Ondine en les pointant du doigt

"Eh voilà les gamins!" s'écria le chef du groupe A "ATTRAPEZ-LES"

"Hypnomade lance Hypnose!" ordonna un sbire

 _Tout le Pokégroupe s'endormit, les sbires les emmenèrent dans la salle du boss_

"Mh...mmmmh.. " se réveilla Sachette "! QUI ÊTES-VOUS ?"

"Chère gamine et son Lippouti..." répondit Giovanni

"Où sont nos amis?!"

"Ne t'en fait pas, ils sont ailleurs en sécurité. Persian occupe-toi de Lippouti"

"Un Persian?" fit Sachette en sortant le Pokédex

 _Pokédex (réparé depuis l'attaque de Ectoplasma):_ _Persian le Pokemon Chadeville. Persian est un Pokémon très snob. La taille du joyau qui orne son front alimente bien des débats parmi ses fans_

"Mouais ses fans c'est surtout son gros dresseur tout moche..." pensa Sachette les bras croisés

 _Lippouti et Persian se mirent à parler en language Pokémon... **TRADUCTION EN COURS**_

 **"Je croyais que t'aimer pas Giovanni, remarqua Lippouti, pourquoi l'aider ?"**

 **"J'ai menti, répondit Persian, je suis diabolique hein" "Combattons Lippouti!"**

 **"Avec joie."**

"LIPPOUTI LANCE LASER GLACE!"

"Persian, combo-griffe!"

"Lippouti esquive et lance Psyko!" fit Sachette

"Persian attaque Abri" lança Giovanni

Grr! Lippouti berceuse!" Persian est endormit

"DEBOUT PERSIAN RÉVEILLE TOI!" s'écria Giovanni

"Mh. Lippouti essaye avalanche!"

 _Persian est aplatit par des roches de glaces_

 _Victoire de Sachette_

"Bravo Lippouti!" félicita Sachette en l'applaudissant

"PERSIAN VIENT ON SE BARRE" s'énerva Giovanni en appelant Persian dans sa Pokéball. "Jessie James! (il les appelle avec un IPhone mdrr) Venez me chercher en hélico et venez soigner Persian!"

"À vos ordres boss" répondirent-ils. Puis Giovanni courra vers la sortie

"Saches, Sachette (LOOL le jeu de mot) que mon plan est loin d'être terminé !" puis il partit

"Lippouti, on doit aller chercher Régis et les autres!" fit Sachette. Mais ses amis arrivèrent

"SACHETTE!" hurla Régis en courant vers elle

"Régis ?"

"Est-ce que tout va bien!" demanda Pierre au loin

"Oui elle va bien ne t'en fait pas!" s'écria Régis en faisant un pouce. "Sachette, la team Rocket va attaquer Celadopole! On a été enfermés dans une salle puis Triopikeur nous a aidé à nous échapper en creusant un tunnel. On a ensuite menacé un sbire pour qu'il nous dise en quoi consistait le plan de Giovanni, puis il nous a dit que leur planque était au Casino de Celadopole. Et on a réussi à te trouver. Allons-y !" puis il prit la main de Sachette

"Eh attends nous !" s'exclama Ondine

...

 _Arrivés à Celadopole..._

"Entrons au casino, les amis" fit Sachette

 _Mais que cache la team Rocket dans leur planque...?_

 _ **À suivre**_

...

...

...

Série _Questions_

 ** _Question numéro 1:_** Mais pourquoi Lippouti n'évolue pas?

 **En voyant que Pikachu refusait la pierre foudre de Sacha, je me suis dit que... Lippouti n'évoluera donc jamais.**

 **Ma technique: Depuis le début, Lippouti tient une pierre stase. Je ne sais pas si Sachette lui enlèvera un jour**

 **Mew: Heureusement qu'elle est pas là dans la question 1 ^_'**

 **Sans blague, Mew. Et ton clin d'œil faisait pitié**

 **Mew: :'( je sais mais bon c'est fait exprès U_U**

 _Fin_

* * *

...

...

...

 **Pendant ce temps;** Série

Chapitre 2: _En ce moment même_ , la mère de Sachette au Bourg-Palette

Professeur Chen: Delia, ta fille t'appelle

Delia: Merci, professeur. Bonjour Sachette!

Sachette sur Skype: Bonjour maman! Regarde comment Lippouti a grandi!

Delia: Elle a grossi surtout. Comme toi d'ailleurs

 _Lippouti lança poudreuse qui passa à travers l'écran de l'ordi, #MagicFanfic:D_

Delia: Grrrr...

Chris (père de Sachette): Yo Sachette!

Sachette: Tu fous quoi dans la fanfiction toi o_O

Chris: x) 'me suis tapé l'incruste

Sachette: Ah ok xd

Régis: Ça part en couilles y'a des smileys :o

Delia: Bonjour Régis !

Régis: Oh madame Ketchum bonjour

Delia: Euh c'est Ketchum mon nom dans la fic?

 **Yep j'avais la flemme de changer**

 **Mew: Euh Delia demande des nouvelles**

Delia: Ah oui! Alors où en êtes-vous ?

Sachette: On a 4 badges maman. En environ 3 semaines

Professeur Chen: Vous êtes rapide dis donc. (La Pokémontre que j'ai donné à Sachette fonctionne bien comme elle a réussi à nous appeler... Je suis fier de moi :') snif)

Pierre: Oui et Sachette et Régis vont bientôt se marier

Régis (regard noir): C'est toi qui va te marier avec Ondine gogolle

Ondine (rougit): Oh c'est tellement drôle (ironie -_-)

Régis: Là on est à Celadopole on va botter le cul à la team Rocket!

Delia: Bah pourquoi perdre votre temps à m'appeler ?

Sachette: C'est vrai ça pourquoi espèce d'abrutie?

 **Saches "Môdmoiselle l'héroïne" que c'est toi qui l'a appelée**

Sachette: Mais j'ai fait que respecter le scénario #Bâche #MaisOùVaLeMonde #T'asPlusTaPlaceIciAuteure

 **Grr tu as de la chance**

 **Mew: Pour une fois Sachette prend le dessus**

Sachette: 28 ème fois*

 **Mew: Roh c'est pareil**

 **Ouais bah c'est de la chatte que t'as à chaque fois. Moi j'ai pris le dessus au moins 100 fois**

 **Mew: 3 fois.***

 **C'EST PAREIL ..et puis non c'est 34 fois**

Goupix: (première parole dans la fic en 10 épisode, chouette) Euh on fait quoi du coup?

 **Niquez les Rocket. PS: C'est chapitre et non épisode**

Togepi: Bah... Fin du chapitre 2 de la série alors !

Goupix: Je t'adore des fois :)

Togepi: Moi aussi je t'aime :)

Sachette (chuchote): C'est des filles?

Ondine (voix à volume normal): Togepi est une fille dans la fic (dans le dessin animé on sait pas à mon souvenir) et Goupix un garçon (dans le dessin animé on sait pas aussi à mon souvenir). Et toi alors? T'es une fille et Régis un garçon. On le sait c'est pour vous mettre ensemble

Sachette (marmonne): La ferme sale rousse.

Pierre: TEAM ROCKET NOUS VOICI!

 _ **Chapter 10 End**_


	11. Attaque Rocket! Partie 2: Soleil-Lune

_**Chapitre 11**_

"Team Rocket! Nous voilà... Racaillou défonce le mur là !" ordonna Pierre

 _Ils étaient au casino. Sauf Régis et Sachette qui combattait James et Jessie.._ _._

 _Le combat était serré. C'était un match Arbok et Smogogo (Abo et Smogo évolués) versus Papilusion et Dardagnan (Chrysacier et Coconfort évolués) bon ça va Régis ne s'effraye pas de Dardagnan à cause de l'incident de l'autre fois*..._

 ** _*Voir chapitre 3: "Jusqu'à Azuria, on ira_**

 _à leur victoire.._

"Régis! Entrons dans le casino!"

"Ouais Sachette j'arrive !"

"Nous voilà dans la planque"

"P'tain 'fait chaud attends faut qu'on retrouve Pierre et Ondine"

"Ça capte pas la Pokémontre. Essayons par ici!" proposa Sachette

"Toujours rien?" lui demanda Régis

"Toujours rien." répondit-elle

"Lippouti, ajouta Sachette, gèle cette porte fermée" ce que Lippouti fit instantanément

"PIERRE ONDINE!" hurla Régis

"Les amis! Vite venez!" s'écria Ondine

"Togepi s'est fait capturée ?" demanda Sachette

"Goupix sauves la avec bélier ! Puis brûle Kangourex avec feu follet !" s'exclama Pierre

"Bien joué !" dit Régis "Carabaffe lance Surf!"

 _Kangourex est KO_

"C'est de la chance. " fit Giovanni en arrivant

"Persian! Attaque les dresseurs!" ordonna-t-il

"C'EST UNE BLAGUE J'ESPÈRE !" hurla Ondine en elle-même "mais quelle ordure ce gars!"

"SACHETTE ATTENTION IL FONCE SUR TOI!" hurla Régis. Et il se mit devant Sachette et se fit griffer au dos à sa place

"Régis !" s'écria Sachette "est-ce que ça va !" demanda-t-elle

"Ugh... Occupe toi du Persian.." Régis tomba à terre

"ÉVOLI À L'ATTAQUE LANCE VIVE-ATTAQUE SUR GIOVANNI ET VENGE RÉGIS" cria Sachette

"Ughhhhh..." faiblit Giovanni

 _Soudain, Évoli courra vers la sortie_

"ÉVOLI! QUE FAIS-TU ?" s'écria Sachette en poursuivant son Évoli femelle

 _Arrivées à la sortie_

"Que fais-tu Évoli?" Évoli se met à lever la tête et briller... Elle évolue en... *sors son Pokédex*

 _Pokédex Mentali le Pokémon Soleil. Mentali a une fourrure ultrasensible détectant les vibrations de l'air. Il peut ainsi prédire le temps ou lire les pensées adverses_

"Ça alors... Mentali?" fit Sachette époustouflée

"Mentaliiii" répondit le Pokémon avec grâce

"WAAHHHH TROP CHOU!" s'exclama Sachette, sous le charme, avec les cœurs aux yeux

"Sachette tout va bien?" dit Régis en arrivant en courant. "Ah on dirait que oui .. Ton Pokemon était assez heureux!"

"Assez heureux?"

"Mentali était assez heureuse. Avec autant de bonheur en journée, elle évolue"

"Super! Voici le soleil incarné !"

"REVIENS ICI SACHETTE DE MALHEUR!" s'écria Giovanni accompagné de Jessie, James, Persian et Miaouss

"Il fait nuit il est maintenant 6h du soir..." remarqua Pierre en regardant sa Pokémontre et le ciel juste après

 _Régis fit de même. Il regardait le ciel quanf lui vint une idée_

"Évoli à toi de jouer!" dit Régis "fais un câlin à Mentali!"

"ÉVOLIIII!"

"Mentali.." Mentali eut les joues rouges puis Évoli se mit à briller et se transforma en... *Régis sort son Pokédex*

 _Pokédex_ _Noctali le Pokemon Lune. Quand il s'expose à la lumière de la lune, ses anneaux brillent puis il commence à développer de mystérieux pouvoirs..._

"La classe il a évolué avec un câlin" dot Régis

"Ils se ressemblent. Qui se ressemble s'assemble #Apparence..." fit Régis dos à dos avec Sachette

"Ils sont opposés. Et les opposés s'attirent #LuneS'opposeÀSoleilEtViceVersa..." fit Sachette dos à dos avec Régis

"Noctali... **(C'est exactement la même chose pour eux deux...)** " remarqua le Noctali mâle exaspéré

"Mentali... **(Non mais laisse ils ont pas encore comprit que c'était eux le couple principal...)** répondit la Mentali femelle en soupirant

" LANCEZ PSYKO ET FEINTE!" ordonnèrent leurs deux dresseurs

 **"La team Rocket pue. 1er essaie" *clac***

"UNE FOIS DE PLUS LA TEAM ROCKET S'ENVOLE VERS D'AUTRES CIEUX!" s'écria la team Rocket

 **"Coupé! Eh stop y'a des défauts là. C'est la première fois puis c'est les mêmes cieux cette fois-ci. Et Qulbutoké doit faire son apparition inutile !"**

"Ah bon..." fit la team Rocket (même Giovanni) immobilisée dans les cieux "Bon bah" ajoute-t-elle

 **"La team Rocket pue. Deuxième essaie! *clac***

"POUR LA PREMIÈRE FOIS LA TEAM ROCKET S'ENVOLE VERS D'AUTRES CIEUX!"

"QULBUTOKÉÉEEEE"

 **"Coupé. Vous faites pas assez forts ils ont rien entendu les autres"**

"On confirme" confirma Pierre

 _Et au bout du 900 ème essaie... Les jeunes gens s'en allèrent vers Safrania, puis prirent une sieste bien méritée_

"Tu paye Ondinr"

"Oui Pierre (soyons généreuses, ma p'tite Ondine!)"

"Sachette on dort ensemble ?"

"Régis"

"Quoi ?"

"J'aime pas le viol, donc je dors avec Ondine"

"EH TU ME PRENDS POUR UN PERVERS?!"

 **"T'en ai un mec"**

"Toi la fermes!"

 **"La ferme ou je te transforme en Justin Bieber"**

"Plutôt crever" répondit Régis

 **"Donc ta gueule t'es un pervers c'est ma fic c'est pas ta faute"**

"Pss... C'est prévu que je fasse des trucs avec Sachette?" chuchota Régis

 **"Mystère et boule de gomme... Euh tu pars loin gars, c'est du Rated M si ça arrive"**

"FFuuuuucccccckkkkkk"

 **"Donc tu voulais vraiment la ken.."**

"C'est pas c'que tu crois.." fit Régis en transpirant du front

 **"Je crois rien du tout, Régis"**

"Pff la meuf s'invente des vies aussiiii" marmonna-t-il

 **"Plaît-il bitch?" (tête de derp) (tête de troll)**

"Nan rien"

 _ **À suivre**_

...

...

...

 **BONUS MADAFAKA!**

 _Essaie numéro 677_

"LA TEAM ROCKET DIT QUE RÉGIS ET SACHETTE SONT AMOUREUX!"

 **C'est pas mal**

Sachette: J'vais te tuer... Pourquoi t'as mit en bonus?

 **Pour que t'essaie de me tuer mais en vain car Mew te défoncera**

 **Mew: Fuck yeah!**

Régis: Pff viens te battte si t'es un homme Diana

 **Je suis une femme *apparait devant eux et les frappe***

Pierre: Elle s'est comme même battue, respect

Ondine: Ouais get rekt biatch. Get rekt m8

Régis ; J'vous hais parfois vous 2

(Noctali dans ses pensées): Il a bien dit parfois

Mentali: T'aime bien te foutre de la gueule des gens pas vrai?

Noctali: Ouais arrête de lire dans mes pensées *fait apparaître des anneaux noirs*

Mentali: o_O pas mal...

 _ **Chapter 11 END**_


	12. Inversement de badges

**_Chapitre 12_**

 _Tout était bien, le Pokégroupe se trouvait actuellement dans Safrania. Quelques arbres entouraient la ville. Mais y'en a un avec Régis dedans..._

"Descends d'là enfoiré." dit Sachette une batte de baseball à la main

"Mais pourquoi tu veux me frapper?" demanda Régis perché

"Y'a des filles qui passent et toi...

 **Flashback** _10h du mat'_

"Ouais mais j'ai une grosse blessure au dos à cause de Persian." expliqua Régis à Pierre. "Donc j'ai pas intérêt à me faire taper par Sachette"

"T'inquiète ça risque pas, j'ai peur pour ta santé." expliqua Sachette en souriant

 _Soudain un groupe de filles matures et bien faites passe_

"Tiens regarde ma blessure" s'exhiba Régis en montrant sa déchirure à Pierre

"Euh les filles matent là." remarqua Ondine

"Ups." dit Régis en se grattant la tête

 _C'est la que Sachette fit apparaître une batte de baseball pour frapper ce pervers_

 ** _Fin du flashback_**

"On dirait c'est ma faute !" s'exclama Régis

"J'AI PAS DIT QUE C'ÉTAIT TA FAUTE J'AI DIT QUE T'ÉTAIS UN PERVERS" hurla Sachette

"Excuse de merde pour me frapper." dit Régis, ce furent des paroles en l'air qui fit rougir Sachette

"En plus t'as vu juste." répondit Sachette en lançant la batte sur Régis qui tomba de l'arbre

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" hurla Régis

"Eh vous me cassez les couilles là." dit Ondine

 **"T'en a pas."**

 **Mew: Si j'étais à ta place j'me serais battue à poil**

"FERMEZ LA LES BOULETS!" s'écria Ondine

"Bon on fait l'arène ou..." dit Pierre

"Comment ça " on"? Tu fais pas les badges à ce que je sache" fit Sachette les mains sur les hanches en tapant le sol avec son pied droite

"M'en fou allons-y" ordonna Pierre

 _Voilà .. ils se sont ENFIN rendu à l'arène qui venait d'être ouverte_

"Qui vient défier Morgane cette fois-ci ? ~" dit une voix

"C'est 1 bg et une connasse." répondit Régis

"La ferme Régis." Sachette le cogna

"~Venez m'affronter pour le badge âme. Venez affronter moi et mon clone..~" apparut Morgane

"Elle a un clone ?" demanda Régis

"Aucune idée." déclara Sachette "Ça fera un 2 contre 2 tans pis!" lança-t-elle

"Morgane et Morgan pour vous servir.~" dirent les 2 adultes en même temps. "1 Pokémon chacun~"

"Huh? Euh. Je prends Carabaffe" annonça Régis

"Bah Lippouti go!" ordonna Sachette

"Double Alakazzzzaaaam~" hurlèrent les 2 filles

"CARABAFFE LANCE MORSURE ET.."

 **"Carabaffe est maintenant un Tortank. Signé : The boss"**

"Merci soit disante boss. Lance Hydrocanon Tortank!" s'écria Régis

"Lippouti attaque Blizzard. (On sait pas d'où)"

 _Alakazam de Morgan est gelé_

"Alaaaa~ détruit la glace!" il est maintenant dégelé

"TORTANK ATTAQUE MORSURE!"

"Alakaaaa~ Psyko"

 _Tortant est KO_

"QUOA? LIPPOUTI SI TU PERDS JE T'ÉTRIPE." menaça Régis

"Lippouti n'a pas peur de toi Régis. Utilise léchouille"

 _Alakazam dr MorganE est KO_

"ALAAAAAAA ~ BALL OMBRE!" hurla Morgan

"Lance poudreuse Lippouti!" ordonna Sachette

 _Alakazam de Morgan fut KO, les 2 pokémons à terre furent remplacés par 2 badges âmes. Le Pokégroupe fut téléporté devant l'arène_

"Diana."

 **"Oui Pierre?"**

"Ça part en couilles là "

 **"Rien à battre. Allez vous faire voir à Parmanie. Passez par la piste Cyclable et cassez pas la tête"**

"...ok" fit Sachette désespérée

 _Arrivés à la piste cyclable_

"On a pas de vélo " remarqua Pierre

"Mmmmh. T'as soigné Tortank?" demanda Sachette à Régis

"Yep" répondit Régis

"Bah y'a de l'eau on se sert de Pokémon eau. Tortant, Otaria, Staross et Stari." expliqua Sachette

"Je prends Stari." déclara Ondine

"J'prends Staross ça me fera du manège." dit Sachette

"Prends Tortank t'auras assez de place. Non je rigole je prends moi." se moqua Régis

"Connard va. Pierre prends Otaria"

"Swag" balança Pierre

 _Arrivés à Parmanie._

"Eh c'est quoi ça ?" questionna Pierre

 **"Ça ? Le parc Safari."**

 **Mew: Je crois qu'il parle de ce que y'a au-dessus**

 **"o_O un tsunami?"**

"On pari combien c'est la team Rocket" paria Régis la tapette

"Connasse." ajouta-t-il

"Allons voir. Ça me dit rien de bon pour la ville si nous n'intervenons pas." proposa Ondine

 _Sachette couru la première, et appela Roucoops, elle fonça à toute vitesse, Roucoops évolua en Roucarnage et s'envola avec Sachette sur son dos. Bizarre Roucarnage faisait 2 mètres au lieu de 1,5 m._

 **"À qui la faute..." fit Roucarnage**

 **"Grâce à qui* plutôt. Car ça aide dans l'histoire"**

 **"Pas faux" avoua Roucarnage**

 _Arrivés au fond du parc, c'était bien la team Rocket qui s'y trouvait. Un Pokémon se trouvait devant eux et donnait des coups de poings dans une sorte de mare. Sachette sortit son Pokédex, en se posant à coté de la petite source d'eau avec son Pokémon Roucarnage_

Pokédex: _Tartard le Pokemon Têtard. C'est un excellent nageur qui est un meilleur pratiquant de Crawl ou de nage papillon que n'importe quel champion olympique_

"Il fait d'énormes vagues en tapant sur l'eau, pensa Sachette, il doit avoir beaucoup de force..." finit-elle par conclure

 _ **À suivre**_

...

...

...

 _ **Question 2**_ _Comment Tortank a été vaincu aussi vite?_

 _Hypothèses:_

Régis : C'est d'la chance

Ondine: Il est nul

Pierre: Morgane et Morgan ont triché

Sachette: *se réveille* euh. Huh? Hein? Bah... il avait des balles qui bouchaient ses canons j'saos aps moi...

 **Eh bah non c'est faux. La vrai réponse est que j'ai inversé les badges Âme et Marais. Une erreur a été fait dans Pokemon. J'me suis dit tant qu'à faire je vais mettte Safrania avant Parmanie**

 **Mew: Tellement original..**

 **Je sais, je sais. Merci! C'était fait exprès *se vante***

 **Mew: C'était ironique bien sûr ''-_-' "**

Sachette: J'étais pas loin...

 **Euh o_O si comme même...**

Sachette: L'héroïne n'a jamais tort

Lippouti: Elle n'a jamais raison aussi

Sachette: Tu fous quoi dans ce "bonus" entre guillemets toi? o,o

 **J'avoue d'où tu sors?**

Lippouti: Je demande une augmentation

 **C'est-à-dire ?**

Lippouti: Évoluer

Tortank: Je sais pas pourquoi mais je m'en doutais

 **C'est hors de question**

Régis (chuchote): Mais ils pourront pas se reproduire pour le plaisir avec Tortank

 **Mew: J'avoue c'était prévu ça**

 **Ouais j'avoue je vais arranger ça**

Lippouti: Ils ont dit quoi?

Sachette (air sournois): Mystèreeeee

Ondine: Je le sens mal pour elle

Tortank: Je sens que je vais m'énerver je suis sûr que ça va m'énerver leurs plans...

Pierre: Goupix...

Goupix: Quoi?

Pierre: Tu brûleras Lippouti pour le dessin qu'elle a fait de moi?

Goupix: Avec plaisir

Togepi: Bon... mettons un terme à cette question... (enfin.. -_- une question bof. Plutôt un dialogue inutile...)

 _ **Chapitre 12 END**_


	13. Vannes Vents Clash des titans

**_Chapitre 13:_ ** Magicarnivores? Clash des titans et autre... (Faut regarder la fin pour comprendre)

"Roucarnage lance cru-aile sur Tartard!"

 _Après exécution de l'ordre de Sachette, Tartard trébucha et se cogna la tête. Il tombe inconscient. Jessie pète un câble_

"EH GAMINE DE MERDE MÊLE TOI DE TES PUTAINS D'AFFAIRES ! "

"COMMENT TU VEUX QUE J'ME MÊLE DE MES AFFAIRES ALORS QUE JE NE VAIS PAS À L'ÉCOLE. J'ACHÈTE PAS DES AFFAIRES SCOLAIRES POUR RIEN."

 _Le reste du Pokégroupe, qui venait d'arrivé, se figea tout comme la team Rocket et leurs Pokémons, suite à cette blague de merde_

 _Même Tartard qui était inconscient se leva et mit la main sur sa tête._

"Euh. Tortank mord cette abrutie..." ordonna Régis. Ce que Tortank fit

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" hurla Sachette

"RAPASDÉPIC À TOI! LANCE BEC VRILLÉ !"

 _Après qu'il exécuta l'ordre de Régis, Tartard fut officiellement KO... (jusqu'à prochains soins)_

"LA TEAM ROCKET SE BARREEEE!"

"o_O' Diana"

 **"Oui Sachette?"**

"Ça part en couilles la"

 **"Pourquoi?"**

"PARCE QUE TORTANK ME MORD VRAIMENT !" Sachette saigne

 **"Rien à battre"**

"MEW DIS QUELQUE CHOSE!"

 **Mew: Et dieu créa le vent**

"..."

"On va à l'arène ou pas?" demanda Pierre

"Décidément, tu sers à rien."

"La ferme Régis"

 **"Vous me soulez là.. *claquement de doigt mode Joséphine Ange-Gardien*"**

"On fout quoi à l'entrée de l'arène?" demanda Ondine

"Aucune idée." répondit le champion d'arène "MOI VOULOIR AFFRONTER VOUS!"

"Même Koga pète les plombs. Mais où va le monde?" pensa Ondine

"RIEN À FOUTRE AÉROMITE ET GROTADMORV LANCEZ ACIDE !"

 **"Note: Aéromite n'a pas Acide"**

"Ta gueule toi." dit Koga en se calmant

 **"ME CHERCHE PAS!"**

 _3 heures plus tard, au centre Pokemon_

"Koga est à l'hôpital." prévint Ondine, un téléphone en main

"Diana... t'as abusé. Débarquer pour ça euhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" hésita Sachette

 **"Dis rien, sinon t'auras pareil"**

"La meuf elle a la force de Arceus..." dit Pierre

 **"Arceus il pue. Il est fort mais Mew le dépasse largement en tout (si on les laisse se fight dans Stadium)"**

 **Mew: C'EST ÇA L'SWAG! se vanta Mew**

"C'est qui Arceus?" questionna Sachette

 **"..."**

"La meuf pas cultivée quoi.."

"LA FERME RÉGIS. FALCON PUNCHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Tu voles comme air France" remarqua Sachette

"Putain 2 ème blague de merde." fit Régis en atterrissant

"Le chapitre est basé sur ça ?" demanda Ondine

 **"Oui pourquoi ? "**

"Et le badge?"

 **"Le voilà en double"**

"Comment t'as fait?" s'impressionna Régis

 **"Remerciez Mew"**

 **Mew: En gros je l'ai menacé avec une tronçonneuse**

"C'est bon on veut pas savoir plus..." ajouta Sachette

 _Blanc... D'environ 10 minutes_

"On fait quoi du coup?" s'impatienta Pierre

 **"Glandez"**

"Quoi? Bah enlève le chapitre alors."

 **"Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres?"**

"Je suis Brock, champion d'arène "

 **"Et moi j'suis celle qui t'emmerde actuellement "**

"Oh calmez-vous là!" s'écria Justin Bieber

"LA TÊTE DE OIM TU ME PÈTE LES COUILLES AVEC CE SURNOM" hurla Régis

"Je t'emmerde"

"Sachette j't'ai pas sonné"

"Rien à foutre"

 **"Eh attendez le prochain chapitre pour ce genre de choses."**

"T'insinues quoi là ? " demanda Régis

"Je confirme." avoua Pierre en croisant les bras "Y'a des hôtels pour faire ce genre de choses"

"Nique ta race :(" fit Régis triste

"C'est quoi cette histoire... de prochain chapitre..?" s'interrogea soudainement Sachette après quelques temps de réflexion

 **"#PauméeD'laLife -' "**

 **Mew: Je confirme**

"Tu peux m'en dire plus?" demanda Ondine

 **"Et dieu créa le vent + la fin du chapitre."**

 _ **À suivre**_

...

...

...

 _ **En ce moment même**_

 _ **Chapitre 3:**_ _ **En ce moment même,** Régis_

Régis: La tête de moi l'auteur me casse la tête

Sachette: On s'en bat les couilles frère

Régis : Frrrrèère tu parles comme un Macaque soeur

Ondine (s'énerve) : VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE FAIRE DU BRUIT ON PEUT PAS DORMIR

Régis: J'vais faire une balade pour me calmer

...

Régis: C'est quoi cette forêt...?

...

...

...

Aventure à part: Justin Bieber se balade dans la forêt. Il voit une source d'eau. Puis il regarda son reflet

 **Mew: Vas-y mec on dirait t'as jamais vu ta gueule de singe et ta coupe de Bieber**

Régis: Commence pas petite pute

 **Insultes pas la perfection stp**

 **Mew: Sympa de me défendre boss :***

Régis: Bah putain si elle c'est la pote Sachette c'est la reine d'Angleterre

 **C'est mignon**

Régis: La ferme grosse vache

 **Répète un peu pour voir? *apparaît***

 _Je le poussa dans l'eau puis des Magicarpes commencèrent à le bouffer. Même les arbres ont rit :')_

Régis: C'est pas drôle. Reviens ici!

 **Non**

Régis: Tapette

 **C'est toi qui fait la victime devant des Magicarpes et c'est moi la tapette? Ferme la et réfléchis**

Régis: Réfléchir à quoi *rougit*

 **Mew: Elle parlait pas de Sachette**

Régis: La ferme... -_- (s'énerve)

 **En parlant d'elle... j'ai pas encore mit la scène des aveux de leurs sentiments...**

Régis: Rectification : Je l'aime pas et elle non plus d'ailleurs

 **Bof le gars sait pas c'est quoi l'amour...**

Régis: Mdrr. Je connais mieux que toi meuf.

 **Mew: Dis toujours**

Régis: Enfait ça donne du plaisir et ça permet de faire des enfants

 **-_- je parlais pas de ça**

Régis: Rien à battre.

...

...

...

Réactipn: _Après que Ondine se prit le vent du siècle_

Ondine: Tu es une enfoiré.

 **À tes souhaits**

Ondine: Où est le rapport?

 **Le vent ça rend enrhumé**

Sachette: ET APRÈS C'EST MOI LA BLAGUEUSE DE MERDE!

Mentali: Bah ouais

Sachette: Retourne te reproduire avec Noctali toi

Noctali: Ta gueule -'

Pierre: Pourtant c'est la vérité

Noctali: ...

Papillusion #Évoluée: Le monde est cruel

Dardagnan: Surtout quand on a la phobie des "Daredevil..."

Régis: -' connard

Sachette: Bon Ondine tu t'es remis du vent ?

Ondine: Non je suis frigorifiée

Sachette: *applaudit* juste question tu es fière de toi?

Ondine: Bah ma blague surpasse la tienne

 **Oohh~ ça clash #NouveauNomDeChapter: Clash des titans**

 **Mew: J'dirais plutôt Vanne à deux balles**

 **Bien vu, je note :) mais j'aurais opté pour "Vanne + vent = Clash des titans"**

 **Mew: Mdrr. Au pire mets "Magicarnivores"**

Régis: Non, nique ta race

 **Je le rajoute au début :***

Régis: Ô rage, ô désespoir, ô vieillesse ennemie...

Sachette: Tu t'es cru dans le Cid?

Régis: C'est quoi?

Sachette: Et après c'est moi l'inculte :') il dit des trucs sans savoir c'que c'est...

Régis: Rooooooooooooooooooooohhhhh toi! *se tapent, vive la baston*

 **... _Chapitre 13 END_**


	14. C'est beau l'amour

_**Chapitre 14**_

 **Comme prévu ce chapitre c'est du romantique!**

"Apprends à parler français " fit Sachette

 **"Tu veux ta queue de cochon?"**

"Ça date... non merci"

 **"Bon... Là vous êtes actuellement sur le point de vous rendre à Cramois'île mais z'êtes tellement fatigués que vous êtes au centre Pokémon"**

 **Mew: S'en bat les couilles**

 **"Exact. Bon..."**

 _Le Pokégroupe se rendit comme prévu au centre Pokémon_

 _Tout le monde était chancun de leur chambre (avec leurs Pokémons bien entendu) Sachette qui s'ennuyait décida d'aller voir Régis_

"On fait quoi ? " demanda Régis

"J'sais pas" répondit Sachette

 _Ils se mirent à la fenêtre_

"Oh Régis il y a une étoile filante!"

"J'ai vu Sachette, c'est très beau"

"Faisons un voeu!"

"Ok je souhaite d'être avec toi pour l'éternité"

"T'ES CON OU T'ES CON FAUT PAS PARLER!"

"AIE DÉSOLÉ J'AVAIS ZAPÉ!"

"Toi c'était quoi ton vœu ?" ajouta Régis

"La même chose que toi"

"Raison du vœu?"

"Toi d'abord" insista Sachette

"Bon... Ok... Sachette je"

"Tu...?"

"Je suis amoureux de toi"

 _Sachette ouvra les yeux en grand et se mit à pleurer_

"Pourquoi pleures-tu ?" s'inquiéta Régis

"Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Sachette en essuyant ses larmes, c'est des larmes de joie"

"Ah bon?!"

"Oui moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi Régis"

 _Régis sourit même si il était surpris puis il l'a prit dans les bras_

"C'est un très beau jour aujourd'hui" dit-il

 _Puis Ondine et Pierre entrèrent_

"Sachette t'es là ?" s'écria Ondine

"On t'a cherché partout! Lippouti s'est assoupie et s'est inquiétée de ne plus te voir" expliqua Pierre

"Je rêve ou..." s'arrêta Pierre

"C'est pas ce que vous croyez" rougit Régis

"À peine on a le dos tourné vous faites l'amour... En plus à 11 ans!" s'exclama Ondine

"BOUCLEZ LA!" s'énerva Sachette

"Et puis d'ailleurs, ajoute-t-elle, vous attendez quoi vous? Avant de critiquer?"

"On s'aime pas" rétorqua Ondine

 _Togepi rigola_

"Pourquoi tu rigoles toi?" demanda Ondine étrangement énervé

 _En effet pendant que les 2 héros humains faisaient soit disant l'amour, les 2 autres s'étaient déjà avoués leurs sentiments_

"Cimer de l'info Albert" remercia Sachette avec un sourire machiavélique

 **"Rien de merdeux"**

 **Mew: Bien vu mais de rien vaurien ça marche aussi**

 **"Ouais pas mal aussi"**

"Enfait vous sortez quand ensemble?" demanda Ondine

"Jamais" dit Sachette

"Régis semble triste"

"Et toi c'est pour quand avec Pierre ?"

"EUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ta gueule"

 _Sachette marche un peu vers l'avant_

"Tu vas où ? " s'intéressa Régis

"Nulle part" répondit Sachette

"Ok pareil"

 **Mew: Mdrr le gars a pété les plombs**

"Ta bouche toi"

 **Mew: Comment tu me parles? C'est toi qui dit des trucs sans aucuns sens!**

 **"J'avoue parle bien là"**

"Marre d'la life"

"Ce chapitre a de la romance. On peut s'arranger un coup?" ajouta Régis

 **"C'est vous qui voyez"**

"Ta soeur" insulta Sachette

"J'en ai pas!" contra Régis "Pleure pas après ce bâche qui te tueras"

 **"Ça répondra à ta question Régis "**

"Exact"

"J'vais me baigner" informa Sachette

"Régis accompagne la"

"La ferme Pierre..."

 _Après que Sachette ait fini de se baigner SANS Régis, elle alla dans sa chambre puis alluma la télé_

Télévision: Le volcan de Cramois'île est entré en éruption à 19h01, le champion Auguste explique qu'un **Pokémon semblable à un phénix de feu** volait aux alentours. L'eau autour des îles Écumes aurait gelée. Une nageuse aurait aperçu un **Pokémon semblable à un faucon de glace** entrain de voler au-dessus du chenal. Un scientifique a remarqué qu'un **Pokémon semblable à un aigle de foudre** se trouvait sur le toit de la centrale et aurait provoqué une panne de courant générale + (PLUS) des décharges électriques puissantes dans les villes d'autour. Tous ces événements se sont déroulés en 10 minutes, nous allons mainte... *éteint*

"Tiens?" se demanda Sachette "Un message sur ma Pokémontre?"

Message de Régis: T'as vu cette histoire d'oiseau à la télé ?

Message de Sachette: Ouais c'est chaud

Message de Régis On en parlera demain, bonne nuit je t'aime

 _Cela fit sourire Sachette_

Message de Sachette: Bonne nuit moi aussi je t'aime

...

 **"ET NOUS VOILÀ AU LENDEMAIN POUR NOUS RENDRE À CRAMOIS'ÎLE"**

"On y va comment?"

 **"À pied, Régis"**

"Ok" puis Régis se mit à marcher vers l'eau

 **"Mais t'es con ou t'es con? C'est pour qui les tickets de bateau à ton avis? Pour les chiens ? Surtout comment aller à pied s'teu plaît on est pas Jésus on marche pas sur l'eau"**

"C'est toi qui nous a dit qu'on y aille à pied. Si t'avais dit à la nage ça aurait été plus clair. Donc ferme la et pleure pas après ce bâche"

 **"..."**

"Régis alias le gars qui connait pas l'ironie"

" Ferme la Ondine"

 **Mew: Alias couillon**

"Ta gueule toi"

"Alias pervers"

"Ferme la Pierre"

"Alias Bieber"

"LA FERME SACHETTE" il se jeta sur elle et ils tombèrent dans l'eau: Régis était sur Sachette

 **"Fallait le faire hier soir"**

"COMMENCE PAS TOI!" s'écrièrent-t-ils

"Lippoutiiii" chanta Lippouti en faisant des bruits bizarres

"Lipoouti, si tu la ferme pas je te..." Sachette voulait dire "je te bute" mais le bateau l'interrompit

 **"Tu me casses les couilles Togepi de merde"**

 **"Goupix, attends toi à te prendre métronome dans la gueule là"**

 **"Essaye pour voir!"**

 **"Ok..." Togepi utilise Métronome, qui se change en lance-flammes**

 **"Même pas mal... Ah si ça brûle comme même un peu" remarqua Goupix**

 **"Bah, je refais pas de soucis" dit Togepi, en lançant une nouvelle fois l'attaque métronome, qui se changea cette fois-ci en Hydrocanon**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" hurla Goupix**

"Calmez-vous les enfants" dit Pierre

"Bande de gamins" fit Ondine

 **"C'est vous les enfants gamins, sans vouloir vous contrarier." pensèrent Togepi et Goupix en même temps**

 _Sans s'en rendre compte, les héros entrent dans le bateau sans s'attendre à une croisière infernale..._

 ** _À suivre_**


	15. Îles extrêmes Partie 1: Quetzar

_**Chapitre 15**_

 _Sachette et ses amis entrèrent dans le bateau pour une "croisière", entre guillemets car c'est juste un déplacement_

 _Quand le bateau contourna les îles Écumes, Ondine remarqua quelque chose d'étrange..._

"Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens mal cette croisière " dit Ondine à Sachette

"Pourquoi?" demanda cette-dernière

"Tu vois les conducteurs du bateau"

"Bah?"

"C'est Jessie et James..." elle pointa du doigt la salle où se trouvaient les conducteurs

"JE RÊVE !" puis Sachette se mit à courir comme une tarée

"Sachette! Attends-moi !" s'écria Ondine sur place

 _Quand elles arrivèrent dans la salle des conducteurs..._

"TEAM ROCKET !" hurla Sachette

"Encore ces gamines..." se plaint Jessie

"Normal vous venez nous faire chier"

"Là sur le coup elle t'a cassé" remarqua Miaouss

"Ferme la" s'énerva Jessie "James fonce sur les îles écumes" ordonna-t-elle

"À tes ordres"

 _Le bateau fonça soudainement vers d'autres îles inconnus_

"JAMES QU'EST-CE-QUE T'AS FOUTU ENCORE?"

"JE PERDS LE CONTRÔLE DU BATEAU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

...

 _Le bateau était llittéralement détruit. Le Pokégroupe, ainsi que la team Rocket, réussirent à en sortir_

"Ouch! Ma tête" dit Pierre doucement et douloureusement en se frottant la tête

"S'passe quoi ici?" s'interrogea Régis

 _Pierre regarda autour de lui, il ne voyait qu'une île et de l'eau autour_

"J'crois bien qu'on est paumés" conclut-il

"Eh bah pas nous !" hurla la team Rocket en s'enfuyant en montgolfière Miaouss

"REVENEZ ICI BANDE DE LÂCHE"

 _La team Rocket regarda Sachette, rigola, s'en alla à toute vitesse_

 **Mew: Oh le veeeeennnnt**

 **"Comment tu t'es pas fait respecter"**

"VOS GUEULES" hurla Sachette à pleins poumons

 **"Mesquina..."**

"..."

"On fait quoi du coup?" demanda Ondine

"J'sais pas..." répondit Régis "On entre dans ces îles ?"

'Vas-y"

...

"C'est quoi le nom de ces îles ?" dit Sachette

 **Mew: Îles extrêmes**

"Quoi? Putain quel croisière... -_-"

 _Après quelques temps de marche, Sachette s'arrêta_

"Je ressens quelque chose" dit-elle

"Genre quoi?"

"Je n'en sais rien Ondine... mais c'est étrange, j'ai une sensation... comme si on approchait un danger"

"Tu es sûre que ça va ?" s'inquiéta Pierre

"Vous voyez ce rocher là-bas ?" montra Sachette "Eh bah il bouge"

 _Effectivement, un rocher bougeait mais ce n'était pas vraiment un rocher mais un Pokémon_

"QUEEEEETZAAAAARRRR" s'écria le Pokemon

"What the fuck?!" dit Régis en sortant le pokédex

Pokédex: Quetzar, Pokémon inconnu du Pokédex

"Tu nous as foutu dans quelle merde putain d'auteur?!"

 **"C'était pour voir comment vous vous débrouillez contre un légendaire"**

"Ah parce qu'en plus c'est un Pokemon légendaire ? "

 **"Ouais mais perso par rapport à ma Mew adorée 3 :3 c'est rien du tout weshhhh c'est un Pokemon hacké de la version hackée: Pokémon Sage"**

"Ah ouais badass o_O"

 **"Et encore j'suis pas sûre que ça vienne de Pokemon sage. Mais voici le Pokémon Cosmique, bonne chance Sachette"**

"o_O' merci..."

"QUETZAAAAAR" Quetzar fonça sur Lippouti

"LIPPOUTI LANCE LASER-GLACE!" hurla Sachette

 _Quetzar n'eût rien du tout_

"Pas possible.."

"TORTANK À TOI SORS DE TA POKEBALL ET LANCE HYDROCANON!" ordonna Régis

 _Tortank lança Hydrocanon. Quetzar, étant de type roche et dragon, ses ailes se bloquèrent puis il tomba... Sachette s'énerva_

"..."

"Qu'y a-t-il Sachette?"

"Le problème Régis, c'est que je lui ai lancé Laser-glace... Il est roche/dragon donc il devait être doublement touché. Quel arnaque!"

"Mauvaise perdante. Ton Lippouti a raté son attaque."

"Contre Morgan et Morgane quand ton Tortank s'est fait niqué c'était toi le mauvais perdant, Bieber qui a peur des Dardagnan"

"CONNASSE!"'

"Queeetzzzz"

"Euh Quetzar se relève là..." remarqua Pierre

"STAROSS LANCE VIBRAQUA!" s'exclama Ondine

 _Mais Quetzar eut le temps d'esquiver..._

 _Soudain, la salle devint sombre et Quetzar eut les ailes qui s'assombrirent_

"On dirait que les ténèbres sortent de ses ailes..." se dit Sachette

"Onix à toi de jouer." fit Pierre "utilise Jet-pierre!"

 _Quetzar **esquiva** l'attaque_

 **"Petite info à part, pour voir comment est fait Quetzar, (beau rime!) voici le lien: enfait non... demmerdez-vous tapez Quetzar sur internet basta.** **"**

"NOCTALI À TOI UTILISE VIVE-ATTAQUE IL POURRA PAS L'ESQUIVER!" expliqua Sachette

 _À la surprise de tout le Pokégroupe (et Mew), Mentali passa à travers Quetzar et chuta à terre sur la tête. Noctali inquiet, sortit de sa Pokéball on ne sait comment et alla la voir_

"NOCTALI QU'EST-CE TU FOUS LÀ?!" cria Régis

 **Mew: O.O Pourquoi elle est passée à travers lui?**

 **"Quetzar a deux formes: la forme Statue et la forme Espace. Dans la version hackée, il est de type roche et dragon en statue; puis psy et dragon en espace. Là j'ai rajouté une couche, je lui ai rajouté le type spectre en espace."**

"TU T'FOUS D'MA FACE?" explosa Sachette "DEPUIS QUAND UN POKEMON A TROIS TYPES?!"

 **"Depuis que j'existe"**

 **Mew: Nuance, Arceus peut avoir tous les types. Et moi j'ai que type psy mais je peux apprendre toutes les attaques U_U (à part les attaques ultimes des starters du style: Rafale feu, Végé-attack et Hydroblast**

"Pff vous avez toujours un truc à dire... au lieu de foutre la merde aidez-moi à vaincre Quetzar"

 **Mew: C'est l'équivalent de Giratina il a deux formes et la même puissance (environ)**

"C'est quoi Giratina? Ça s'mange?" demanda Sachette

"Putain t'es conne" rajouta Régis

" TA-gueule"

"QUETZAR!" Quetzar perd patience et attaque avec vent mauvais

"MENTALI RENTRE DANS TA POKEBALL!" hurla Sachette en faisant rentrer Mentali dans sa Pokéball

"NOCTALI RENTRE DANS TA POKEBALL!" hurla Régis en faisant rentrer Noctali dans sa Pokeball

 _De justesse, heureusement encore, Sachette, Régis, Pierre et Ondine firent entrer TOUS leurs Pokémons dans leurs Pokéball. Ils se cachèrent derrière des rochers pour ne pas se faire toucher par l'attaque vent mauvais de Quetzar. Les rochers se détruisent.. Quetzar se trouve devant les 4 amis_

"On fait quoi du coup?" demanda Pierre

"On court?" proposa Ondine

"Non... Quetzar s'en va" prévint Régis

"On le suit. Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. On ne sait pas comment échapper de ces îles" ajouta Sachette

 _Le Pokégroupe suivit Quetzar, qui ouvrit une sorte de portail sombre .. Quetzar entra et le Pokégroupe aussi.. Que va-t-il se passer? Le voyage continue ..._

 ** _À suivre_**


	16. Îles extrêmes Partie 2: Monde extrême

_**Chapitre 16**_

 _Le Pokégroupe avançait... depuis qu'ils ont traversé le portail. Quetzar était largement en avance. Et puis une quinzaine de minutes plus tard..._

"C'est quoi cette endroit wesh?" s'écria Sachette

"Aucune idée, répondit Pierre, vous croyez que c'est le monde distorsion?"

"Non c'est sûr que non" dit Ondine

"Peut-être un parallèle" ajouta Pierre "C'est quoi le nom de l'endroit Diana ?"

"Oh eh!"

"Réponds ?"

"On a perdu contact avec elle" supposa Régis

"Avançons" dit-il

 _Ils avancèrent à grands pas sans comprendre le monde qui les entourait._

 _Apparût soudainement Quetzar, qui se dressa sur une plateforme sombre. Sachette se lança_

"Je m'en occupe." fit l'héroïne

"Bonne chance. Utilise Lippouti" conseilla Régis

 _Quetzar se prépara à l'attaque tandis que Lippouti sortit de sa Pokéball (eh ouais fallait bien la convaincre d'entrer dedans..)_

"Lippouti prépare-toi à lancer Blizzard."

 _Lippouti se prépara._

 _Quetzar lança l'attaque Ball'ombre qui toucha Lippouti avant même qu'elle réagisse_

"Lippouti! Lève-toi allez tu peux le faire!"

"Lippou..."

 _Lippouti s'écroula. Elle était incapable de faire face à ce Pokemon légendaire. Si elle en était capable... Sachette en était persuadée. Lippouti était plus fort que Quetzar. Mais Quetzar se prépara à lancer Dracosoufle mais Sachette s'y opposa: Elle se plaça devant Lippouti pour la protéger de Quetzar et elle dit au Pokémon légendaire, près des regards attentifs du reste de tout le Pokégroupe (Pokémons y compris, ils ont été sortis de leurs Pokéballs):_

"Quetzar. Pourquoi tant de haine? Que caches-tu pour vouloir nous faire partir d'ici? Si tu as des problèmes je pourrais t'aider je le jure. Sur ma propre vie et celle de Régis et Lippouti"

"Lippoupou..." fit Lippouti allongée sur le sol de la large plateforme

"Je peux t'aider. Quel est ton problème? As-tu peur qu'on te fasse du mal?"

 _Quetzar hocha la tête de haut en bas légèrement, en signe d'approbation_

"Nous ne sommes pas comme cela. Si nous sommes ici, c'est à cause de ma team Rocket. expliqua Sachette. L'un d'entre eux dirigeait le bateau où l'on se trouvait, et ils nous ont laissés dans cet endroit nommé " Îles extrêmes". Nous sommes maintenant perdus. Et je voudrais savoir si tu pouvais nous sortir d'ici." conclut-elle en s'agenouillant devant Quetzar

"Quetzzzz..." dit Quetzar

 _Quetzar, n'étant pas d'accord, prépara l'attaque Dracosouffle. Sachette se redressa pour protéger Lippouti_

"Lippouti, si je meurs, je veux que tu prenne soin de toi et que tu profite de ta vie. Car si je sacrifie ma vie...

...ce n'est pas pour que tu me la gâches"

 _Ces paroles étranges résonnaient dans le monde inconnu. Lippouti eut soudain les larmes aux yeux, tout comme le reste du Pokégroupe, et baissa la tête. Quetzar commença à lancer l'attaque Dracosouffle, mais Lippouti monta soudainement sur l'épaule de Sachette puis sauta devant Sachette. Elle dégagea une énorme puissance, de glace. Cela repoussa le Dracosouffle_

 _Quetzar, impuissant face à la puissance de l'attaque de Lippouti, ne pût riposter et se prit son attaque + celle de Lippouti. Il s'écroula_

 _Lippouti se posa sur Quetzar et lui foutu des baffes_

 **"COMMENT TU PEUX REFUSER D'AIDER UNE FILLE AUSSI BELLE, INTELLIGENTE ET DRÔLE QUE SACHETTE?" hurla Lippouti**

 **"Intelligente ?" demanda Quetzar**

 **"Dans le sens elle est en partie conne"**

 **"J'me disais aussi"**

 **"Allez quoi aide-nous. Sois sympa"**

 **"Bon ok. En plus de ça, j'accepte de vous aider par moment. Genre en roue de secours. Si l'auteur n'a pas la flemme elle me mettra dans d'autres chapitres en tant qu'aide(s)"**

 **"Gentil Quetzar"**

 _Sachette, Ondine, Régis et Pierre ne comprirent pas mais ils supposèrent que Quetzar va les aider, et même parfois dans leur aventure._

 _..._

 _À la sortie de ce monde inconnu Quetzar retrouva sa forme statue, voici la première réaction de Sachette_

"AHAH DIANA! GROSSE PUTE ON EN EST SORTIS VIVANTS. T'AS TROP CRU QU'ON ALLAIT PERDRE PAS VRAI?"

 _Silence_

"Tu veux un mouchoir Sachette?" questionna Pierre

"Non pourquoi?"

"Parce que avec tout ce vent tu vas t'enrhumer"

"CONNARD!" Sachette se mit à frapper Pierre assez violemment et Quetzar se mit à ricaner

"Tu veux quoi Quetzar? Quéquette de lézard ?"

 _Suite au jeu de mot de Sachette, Ondine et Régis explosèrent de rire, accompagnés de Rapasdepic et Stari_

"Quetzar." fit Quetzar désespéré

"Bon tu nous aide à partir Quetzar?" demanda gentiment Ondine

 _Quetzar acquiesça après cette demande et téléporta instantanément le Pokégroupe entier à Cramois'île_

"Merci infiniment, Quetzar." remercia très poliment Sachette "Je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans toi"

"Quetzzz" fit Quetzar en s'en allant

 _Le Pokégroupe faisait signe d'au revoir à Quetzar lors de son envol. Il se retourna et bougea ses ailes pour dire au revoir, car il n'avait pas de bras ni de jambes, mais juste des ailes et une longue queue. Comme il était une statue, il ne pouvait pas énormément bouger, mais uniquement j'vaisses ailes pouvaient bouger énormément et librement. Quand il se remit à se déplacer dans les airs, tout en volant, il partit en reprenant sa forme espace; signe qu'il repartait dans son monde... nommé "Monde extrême"_

 _Et le voyage, continue_

 ** _À suivre_**

...

...

...

Question 3: Pourquoi Quetzar et pas un autre Pokémon ?

 **Il y'a plusieurs raisons**

 **Premio: Je voulais prendre un Pokémon légendaire. Pour prouver que plus lr temps passe, et plus Lippouti devient forte**

 **Secundo: Je ne savais pas quel légendaire de la première génération casé par rapport à une croisière... Donc je me suis dit "Et pourquoi pas faire échouer le bateau dans des îles inventés venants de ma propre imagination?" puis je me suis rappelée d'une version hackée (Ouais j'suis une grande adepte et fan des versions hackées aussi!) où Quetzar était un Pokemon légendaire.**

 **Et puis de trois bah il m'a fait pensé à Giratina x) d'ailleurs dans le futur, (= dans longtemps ou même jamais o_o) j'vais le caser dans la fic celui-là. C'est à voir...**

 **À noter aussi que les images de l'histoire que je mets à partir de maintenant seront les images correspondants au dernier chapitre que j'ai fait. Je changerai peut-être avis dans le temps mais je le préciserai.**

 _ **Chapitre 16 END**_


	17. Manoir Pokémon

**_Chapitre 17_**

 _Le lendemain matin, nos jeunes héros se levèrent de bon humeur et décidèrent de se rendre à l'arène de Cramois'île_

"Tiens c'est quoi cet endroit?"

 **"Manoir Pokemon, Sachette"**

"ENFIN TU ME RÉPONDS"

 **Mew: Parce que tu fais pitié**

"Et si on entrait dans le manoir Pokemon?" proposa Ondine

"Sans moi." dit Sachette "J'ai pas dormi de la nuit j'vais au centre Pokemon"

"Pareil" ajouta Régis

"Bah on y va pas." fit Pierre

"Bon ok" répondit Ondine

 _Alors qu'ils entrèrent dans le centre Pokémon, certains Pokemon manquait_

"C'est bizarre" remarqua Sachette "Où sont Racaillou, Otaria, Rapasdepic et Stari?"

"Aucune idée, rétorqua Régis, sois contente c'est pas les tiens qui ont disparu"

"Ils sont sûrement partis faire une balade. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter" réconforta Pierre

...

 _Au même moment, dans le manoir Pokémon_

 **"Explorer cette endroit n'est sûrement pas une bonne idée" constata Rapasdepic**

 **"Il fait sombre" dit Otaria**

 **"Moi aussi je t'aime" fit Stari**

 **"Q-quoi?" bégaya Otaria**

 **"Non mais je rigolais"**

 **"C'est ça"**

 **"Ferme la Racaillou"**

 _Un énorme bruit se fit entendre, puis le cri d'un Pokémon résonna_

 **"GAAAAAAAA"**

 **"OUAH C'EST QUOI CE POKEMON?" s'écria Stari**

 **"Je sais pas allons à l'étage supérieur" proposa Racaillou**

 **...**

 **"Il y'a énormément de Ponyta"**

 **"Merci pour ce magnifique sens de l'orientation, Raicallou" rigola Otaria**

 **"Ils nous regardent de travers" ajouta-t-elle**

 **"Y'en a un plus grand que les autres..." regarda Stari**

 _Le grand Ponyta s'apprêta à utiliser lance-flammes. Au moment du tir, Rapasdepic porta avec difficulté Racaillou et Stari plongea avec Otaria_

 **"Que faites-vous ici?" demanda Ponyta**

 **"On explore"**

 **"Quelle excuse, jeune et belle Otaria. Mais cela ne me suffira pas. C'est mon territoire"**

 **"Caches-tu quelque chose?" demanda Racaillou**

 **"Non. Mais j'ai peur qu'il se réveille..."**

 **"De qui?"**

 **"Roi Galopa..." dit Ponyta**

 _En effet, un Galopa se dressait derrière eux. Il était très élégant et ses flammes dégageait une énorme puissance_

 **"Qui sont ces Pokémons?" demanda Galopa**

 **" Maitre. Veuillez m'excuser ils ont réussi à pénétrer le territoire " s'excusa Ponyta**

 **"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est dangereux ici partez"**

 **"Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda Otaria**

 **"Un Magnéton sème la panique avec 3 Magnéti. Il y a un Otaria, un Rapasdepic et un Stari ici. Vous êtes faibles à la foudre il ne faut pas rester ici!"**

 **"Racaillou et invulnérable à la foudre" expliqua Otaria "On va vous aider!"**

 **"Vous êtes sûrs... ?" demanda Galopa. Les 4 Pokémons hochèrent la tête**

 **"Oh... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Merci infiniment!" s'exclama Galopa**

 **"Il ne faut pas." dit Stari "Ne nous remercie pas on va t'aider tranquillement"**

 _Soudain, des Pokémons arrivèrent_

 **"Les voilà !" s'écria Rapasdepic**

 **"Racaillou sers nous de défense !"**

 **"Oui Stari!"**

 **"MÉTÉORES !" lança Stari**

 _Les Pokémons ennemis lancèrent l'attaque Étincelle._

 **"Attention!" cria Racaillou**

 **"POURSUITE !" utilisa Rapadepic**

 _Suite à cette attaque, Magnéton et les 3 autres Magnétis s'arrêtèrent et préparèrent une autre attaque_

 **"Des Magnétis qui peuvent apprendre Tonnerre? On aura tout vu" s'étonna Otaria**

 _Magnéton lança étrangement une attaque acier: Bombaiment. Rapasdepic et Otaria se prirent l'attaque Tonnerre et Racaillou cogna Bombaiment. Ils furent directement à terre_

 **"OTARIA! RACAILLOU! RAPASDEPIC!" hurla Stari en fonçant vers eux**

 _Les Pokémons alliés ne répondirent pas. Otaria ouvrit les yeux._

 **"Otaria!"**

 **"Stari.. j'ai mal.."**

 **"Ne t'en fait pas! Je vais te sortir de là"**

 **"Non fuis Stari... fuis ou tu vas y passer..."**

 **"Otaria. Je ne te laisserai pas"**

 _Racaillou et Rapasdepic se levèrent_

 **"BULLES D'O!" hurla Stari**

 _Il fonça sur les ennemis, sous les yeux émerveillés de Otaria_

 **"Waw... quel beauté"**

 **"LANCE-FLAMMES!"**

 _Galopa qui était derrière lança l'attaque, Racaillou utilisa Tomberoche, Rapasdepic Picpic et Otaria (avec difficulté) Onde-Boréale. La meute composée de 18 Ponyta lança Flammèche. Les Magnétis et leur chef Magnéton furent KO (#Boxe. Je sors) puis ils..'_

 **"ON S'ENVOLE VERS D'AUTRES CIEUX!" hurlèrent-t-ils**

 **"Ils savent parler?" dit Racaillou surpris**

 **"On dirait bien." répondit Galopa aussi surpris que Racaillou**

...

 **"Merci pour votre aide." dit Galopa**

 **"C'était un plaisir. Même si on a eu mal..." fit Stari avec humour**

 **"J'ai une récompense pour vous." récompensa Galopa "Suivez-moi"**

 _Les 4 amis très étonnés suivirent Galopa à un autre étage_

 **"Je vous autorise à lire ce livre qui vous renseignera. Quand vous avez fini, vous pouvez descendre. Vous êtes libre de lire ou non, je l'ai déjà lu c'est intéressant. À plus." sortit Galopa**

 **"Un livre humain?" s'impressionna Racaillou**

 **"Quelqu'un sait lire l'humain?" demanda-t-il**

 **"Moi." dit Rapasdepic. Il s'installa, Otaria s'occupa de tourner les pages avec ses nageoires**

 **"Attention à pas trouer la page Rapadepic. Ton bec est long" se moqua Stari**

 **"Ferme la..." s'énerva Rapasdepic**

 **"Okok" puis le Rapasdepic mâle se mit à lire**

 **"En gros ça dit que Mew est le clone de Mewtwo et qu'un troisième Mew a été créé. Il est nommé Mewthree et est dans un mont nommé le mont génétique se trouvant sur l'île 4"**

 **"Depuis quand y'a une île 4?" questionna Otaria**

 **"Je sais pas"**

 **"Tu sais pas lire!" critiqua le Racaillou mâle**

 **"TU CHERCHES TOI?!" hurla Rapasdepic**

 **"Eh les amis là on se calme" ordonna Otaria**

 **"Va baiser avec Stari toi"**

 **"Il a pas de bite"**

 **"Coucou, tu veux voir ma bite?" imita Stari**

 **"Si j'en ai une" ajouta-t-il**

 **"Gamins." fit Racaillou en soupirant**

 _Le Quatuor descendit au Rez-de-chaussé_

 **"Au revoir les Ponyta, au revoir Galopa!" dirent le Quatuor**

 **"Au revoir!" firent les Ponyta**

 **"Et merci pour tout! Revenez nous rendre visite quand vous voulez!" s'exclama Galopa**

 **...**

 **"C'était une belle expérience" conclut Stari**

 **"Ouais" répondirent les 3 autres en étant synchros**

"SALE CONNARD PASSE MON POT DE MIEL!" hurla Sachette

"Casse-toi" dit Régis en tenant Sachette avec sa main, le bras tendu

 **"Oh bah. Voilà nos dresseurs" constata Rapasdepic**

"Bah vous venez du manoir Pokémon ?" demanda Ondine en essuyant sa transpiration sur le front, à l'aide de sa main droite et de son bras droit, due à la chaleur intense du plein midi

 _Les Pokémons hochèrent chacune de leur tête_

"Diana racontes ce qu'ils ont fait" supplia Pierre

 **"Mew je te laisse l'honneur"**

 **Mew: Ok**

 _Mew raconta en détail ce qui s'est passé_

"Un Mewthree? Lol..." fit Sachette en faisant une grimace

 _Régis éclata de rire avec elle à cause de cette grimace. Quand elle le refit devant un miroir, elle ria jusqu'à qu'elle se roule parterre_

"C'est bien joyeux tout ça." dit Pierre "Et si on allait à l'arène ?"

 _Le reste du Pokégroupe fut d'accord. Ondine appela Stari et Otaria dans leurs Pokéballs, Pierre appela Racaillou dans sa Pokéball, et enfin pour finir Régis appela Rapasdepic dans sa Pokéball. Et le voyage continue!_

"Et si on allait à l'arène ? Hein Lippouti?" sourit Sachette

"Lippou!"

"Viens Tortank faut pas traîner!" fit Régis

"Tortttt"

 ** _À suivre_**

...

...

...

 _ **En ce moment même**_

 _ **Chapitre 4:**_ En ce moment même, Koga

Koga: J'ai juré dès que je sors de l'hosto t'es morte

 **Et si je te tue avant?**

Koga: Tu réussiras pas! Bouffonne

 ***apparition* plaît-il bitch?**

Koga: Gloups, Ô auteur adorée et vénérée...

 **J'préfère**

Triopikeur: T'es moche

 **o_O depuis quand t'es là !**

Triopikeur: Aucune idée. Mais eux m'ont suivit ..

Ossatueur et Osselait: WESH!

 **Oh non pas les 2 tas d'os**

Osselait: Bâtarde

Ossatuer: Connasse

 **Bon Koga tu veux ces 2 là en office de nouvelles de nouvelles jambes? *pleure de rires***

Koga: HIJO DE PUTAAAA!

 **La ferme ou j'te bute**

 _ **Chapitre 17 END**_


	18. Tout feu, tout flamme: Poison VS Fire

_**Chapitre 18**_

 _Il est 14h. Nos jeunes héros se rendent à Cramois'île pour affronter leur 7 ème champion d'arène_

"Voyons voir l'arène... " dit Sachette

 _En entrant dans l'arène._

"Bonjour. Êtes-vous des Challengers?" demanda le champion

"Oui" répondit Régis

"Je me présente je suis Auguste. Ce sera deux Pokémon contre deux Pokémon pour ce combat" précisa-t-il

"Je commence" dit Régis

"Dardagnan et Noctali à l'attaque !" fit-il "D'abord Dardagnan"

"Magmar et Feunard à vous! Magmar commence" dit Auguste

"Dardevil est dans la merde" pensa Sachette

"DARDAGNAN LANCE FURIE"

"Magmar lance-flammes"

 _Dardagnan est KO_

"What.." s'impressionna Régis

"C'est une arène feu gogolle"

"Ta gueule, Sachette"

"Noctali vas-y !" lança Régis "Utilise Ball'ombre!

"Magmar esquive et lance Purédpois!"

"Noctali lance ball'ombre une seconde fois!" Magmar se prit l'attaque

"Debout Magmar vite!"

"Noctali Vive-attaque dépêche avant qu'il se lève !"

 _Magmar est KO_

"Genre" fit Pierre

"Magmar reviens. À toi Feunard!"

"Lance-flammes !" s'écria Auguste

"Noctali fonce lui dessus! Bélier!" Feunard se prend l'attaque. Mais à cause du recule, Noctali semble étourdi

"Noctali?" s'inquiéta Régis

"Feunard utilise déflagration!"

 _Noctali n'est maintenant plus capable de se battre._

 _Victoire du champion Auguste_

"Noctali.." fit Noctali

"Non... j'ai.. perdu..."

 **Mew: Tu sais, Régis, tu peux retenter encore plus tard**

"Mais même... " bouda Régis puis il se mit contre le mur

"Régis..." dit Sachette

"Auguste puis-je t'affronter?"

"Avec plaisir jeune demoiselle." répondit Auguste souriant

 _Après la victoire de Sachette au combat Roucarnage/Mentali VS Caninos/Arcanin et que Régis et elle aient soigné leurs Pokémons..._

"Nous sommes enfin sorti de cette arène enflammée... " dit Ondine en toussotant

"Régis ça va?" demanda Pierre

"NON. Je vais entraîner Dardagnan et Noctali." fit Régis en partant

"Le pauvre..." se désespéra Pierre

"On va où nous?" demanda Ondine

"Je sais pas, rétorqua Sachette, je vais me promener y'a une sorte d'Ile là-bas" expliqua-t-elle

"Ok Ondine tu viens on va faire un tour au laboratoire là-bas"

"Si tu veux Pierre"

...

"Dardagnan! Lance furie!" s'écria Régis

"Dardaaaaa..."

"...GNAN!" Dardagnan fit un trou dans le sol

"Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû te choisir tu es faible au feu..."

"Darda!" cria Dardagnan en se mettant en position de combat

"Tu veux dire que tu veux bien combattre à nouveau pour te venger?" demanda Régis émerveillé

"Darda." confirma Dardagnan en fonçant sur Noctali. Puis Noctali esquiva l'attaque

"Vous m'avez l'air très motivés..."

 _Après 3 heures d'entrainement_

"Pff fatigué" soupira Régis, assis par terre devant l'eau en buvant du jus

 _Il se mit soudain à regarder son reflet dans l'eau..._

"Plus le temps passe plus je ressemble à Bieber à cause de cette imbécile de Sachette" s'énerva Régis. Il entendit soudain des bruits de pas

"Qui va là ?" sursauta-t-il

"Sssss"

"OUAH UN COBRA!..." il sortit le Pokédex

"Un Arbok?" pensa Régis "Je dois faire gaffe il a un poison puissant..."

 _Arbok entoura soudainement Régis_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA " gueula-t-il

"Kssss..." Arbok se remit droit devant Régis et fit des gestes comme si il était content

"Ah c'est ma pomme qui t'attire?" demanda Régis. "Bah tiens" lança-t-il. Arbok avala la pomme puis utilisa acide sur Noctali

"Ouah la puissance." fit Régis bouche-bée

 _Arbok avait l'air soudain souriant_

"Arbok. Peux-tu m'aider à vaincre l'arène ?"

"Kssss" fonça Arbok vers l'arène

"EH ATTENDS JE DOIS T'ATTRAPER!"

 _Régis attrapa Arbok par derrière puis courut vers l'arène_

"AUGUSTE" hurla-t-il. Effectivement, Auguste était bien ici mais il buvait du café avec Ondine, Sachette et Pierre au fond de l'arène

"Oh Régis..." fit Auguste

 _Le combat était acharné. C'était un 3 contre 3. Auguste a choisit Feunard, puis Galopa. Dardagnan mit KO Feunard puis fut KO par Galopa qui fut KO par Noctali. Auguste appela ensuite un Pokémon qui mit Noctali KO très vite_

"Quel est ce Pokémon... " demanda Régis en sortant le Pokédex

"Un Tauros?" ajouta-t-il "Mais il est de type normal et non de type de feu!"

"Et alors?" s'en batta les couilles Auguste "Oui c'est vrai j'm'en bats les couilles. C'est mon Pokemon fétiche depuis mes 3 ans. Il m'a sauvé d'une meute de Tauros dont il était chef puis il les abandonna pour moi"

"C'est beau la relation humain-Pokémon mais j't'ai pas demandé de raconter ta life mais de combattre" bâcha Régis

"T'as vu ce bâche de bâtard, Diana?" se vanta-t-il

"Appelle ton Pokemon" fit Sachette "Au lieu de parler à un auteur qui t'écoute même pas"

"Jalouse" dit Régis

"Non" dit Sachette "C'était juste pour prévenir" expliqua-t-elle

"J'appelle Arbok" appela Régis

"ARBOK?" hurlèrent Ondine et Pierre au même moment

"Arbok lance ligotage!"

"LÂCHE MOi GROLEM" hurla soudainement Sachette qui fit sursauter Pierre et Ondine

"D'où sort ce Grolem?" demanda Pierre

"Aucune Idée" fit Ondine

"Tauros damoclès"

"ARBOK ESQUIVE ET LANCE LUI ACIDE DANS SA PUTAIN DE GUEULE OU ON VA S'PÉTA!"

"Arbooookkkk..." fit Arbok désespéré

"ARBOK ENCHAINE AVEC MÂCHOUILLE!"

"Tauros mania!"

"Arbok tunnel."

"Sérieux-là" dit Auguste. À peine il dit cela que Arbok mit Tauros KO en sortant sous lui et en le mordant fortement le ventre.

"#Coucou,TuVeuxVoirMaBite?" Pedobeara Régis

"Ce badge... Tu l'as largement mérité." fit Auguste en tendant le badge

"OUAIS PLUS QU'UN BADGE!" s'écria Régis

"La dernière chose est souvent la plus difficile..." prévint d'avance Sachette

"Groooo" cria Grolem

"CASSE-TOI" explosa Sachette en s'enfuyant

 _Et le voyage continue..._

 ** _À suivre_**

...

...

...

 _Bonus:_ _Sachette des cavernes_

 _Pendant que Régis entraînait Dardagnan et Noctali et qu'il rencontrait Arbok, Sachette des îles se trouvait sur une île. Vous vous demandiez d'où venait le Grolem? Voici la réponse_

Sachette: J'ai juré j'me suis perdue

 **J'ai juré ferme ta gueule**

Sachette: Tshiiiip connasse... *prend un caillou et le jette en l'air puis le rattrape à chaque fois*

 **Ohhhh Sachette fait mumuse avec le cacaillou**

Sachette: FERME LA PUTAIN! *jette le caillou contre un rocher qui s'avérait être un Gravalanch*

Gravalanch: Sale pute

Sachette: Faudrait m'expliquer pourquoi je comprends ce Pokemon. Pk je le comprends Mew?

 **Mew: #Bonus**

 **Grav** alanch: Chut biatch *évolue en Grolem*

Sachette: o_O"... La magie des Fanfictions de nos jours...

Grolem: J'nique les amphibiens

Sachette: C'est quoi le rapport ?

Grolem: Ah t'es pas un crapaud Amphibie?

Sachette: Connard...

 _Depuis Grolem suit Sachette pour lui faire des câlins on ne sait d'où et on ne sait pas pourquoi_

 ** _Chapitre 18 FIN_**


	19. Forêt des rêves

_**Chapitre 19**_

 _Le Pokégroupe prit un bateau en direction de Bourg-Palette._

 _C'était le lieu d'enfance des 2 héros humains... Tout le monde se réjouissait à l'idée de voir le Professeur Chen_

 _Et pourtant... les Pokémons sont partis faire une balade..._

 _...dans un lieu assez étrange._

 **"C'est quoi cette forêt Diana?" demanda Lippouti**

 _ **"La forêt des rêves"**_

 **"Chaud..."**

 **"Eh pourquoi on est ici?"**

 **"Par curiosité, Tortank" répondit Onix**

 **"Ça me soule d'admettre ça mais j'aimerais être seul avec Lippouti" assuma Tortank**

 **"C'est beau l'amour" dit Otaria**

 **"ET TOI AVEC STARI" contra Lippouti énervée**

 **"Ça suffit..." les sépara Ossatueur**

 **"Du coup on fait quoi ?" se demanda Mentali**

 **"Bah on avance réfléchis" fit Grolem en fonçant**

 **"Depuis quand il est avec nous ?" s'étonna Racaillou**

 **"Chais pas, répondit Lippouti en se grattant les cheveux, suivons le"**

 _Le Groupepoké suivit Grolem d'assez loin. Il n'y avait que des arbres, comme la forêt de Jade. Ils décidèrent de s'en aller mais ne trouvèrent pas le chemin pour sortir_

 **"J'rêve ou on s'est perdus?" rêva Goupix**

 **"ÇA ME CASSE LES COUILLES! GROLEM DE MERDE!" explosa Tortank en utilisant hydrocanon**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA J'SUIS FAIBLE À L'EAU"**

 **"Euh c'est pas lui qui a proposé qu'on entre dans la forêt mais toute la bande donc chut" fit Roucarnage**

 **"Roh c'est bon..."**

 **"Togepi, je me disais euh..." hésita Lippouti**

 **"Mh?" se surprit Togepi**

 **"T'as pas des pouvoirs spéciaux ?"**

 **"Hein? Non"**

 **"J'hésitais. Excuse-moi"**

 **"Pourquoi tu t'excuses?" s'exclama Togepi**

 **"Au pire moi et Roucarnage on va en l'air pour vous trouver la sortie." proposa Rapasdepic shiney**

 **"Bonne idée." dit Roucarnage en faisant un clin d'œil. Puis les 2 amoureux se mirent à voler**

 **"C'est étrange. dit-il. On ne voit rien et un plafond invisible nous empêche de voler plus haut." finit-il**

 **"Question à part pour Roucarnage"**

 **"Oui Noctali?"**

 **"C'est qui qui fait la meuf entre vous 2?"**

 **"Mais je suis une meuf on est pas gays"**

 **"Ah woops pardon..." s'excusa Noctali**

 **"..." se stoppèrent tout le groupe**

 **"On se sépare au pire." commanda Lippouti "Roucarnage, Dardagnan et Triopikeur venez avec moi s'il-vous-plaît" ordonna-t-elle**

 **"Et toi d'ailleurs tu peux pas creuser?" questionna subitement Dardagnan**

 **"Bah non le sol est ensorcelé on dirait, expliqua Dardagnan"**

 **"Bah séparons nous" ajouta Papillusion**

 _Tout se passait comme prévu, ou presque_

 _Du côté de Racaillou:_ _(Je ne citerai à chaque fois que les chef de groupe)_

 **"Ça pue le fromage" remarqua Mentali**

 **"PUTAIN TORTANK TU PUES RÉGIS" hurla Papillusion**

 **"Nique ta race. C'est encore ses Sandwichs pas potables que j'ai bouffé ça me donne des gazs et ça pue"**

 **"Éloignons de lui." décida Racaillou en se barrant**

 **"EH REVENEZ LÀ"**

 **"Au moins toi Staross tu me comprends." rajouta Tortank**

 **"Casse-toi."**

 **"Merci..."**

 **"De rien, mon chien." dit Staross**

 **"Je suis une tortue..."**

 _Du côté de Lippouti:_

 **"Dardagnan tu fous quoi au juste?"**

 **"Je me gratte contre l'arbre, Lippouti"**

 **"Pourquoi?"**

 **"Un moustique m'a piqué."**

 **"Depuis quand une guêpe se fait trahir par des insectes?"**

 **"La ferme, Roucarnage, la ferme."**

 **"Moi, Triopikeur, respecte Roucarnage pour cette remarque débile..."**

 _Du côté de Osselait:_

 **"Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup y est pas !" chantonna Grolem en bouffant une pomme cueillie sur un arbre juste devant lui**

 **"On est perdus, principalement par sa faute et c'est tout ce qu'il trouve à faire?" pensèrent Arbok et Osselait en même temps en le regardant avec pitié**

 _Du côté de Stari:_

 **"Un jour je me ferais ta soeur, Pokééémooooooon! Attrapez-les tous!"**

 **"Stari, la ferme." s'impatienta Otaria**

 _Du côté de Goupix:_

 **"Mentali..."**

 **"Oui Togepi?"**

 **"Tu crois qu'on devrait les stopper?"**

 **"Qui ça ?"**

 **"Noctali et Goupix..."**

 **"Roh laisse nos 2 amours de nos vies. Ils sont tellement mignons qu'ils en deviennent pathétiques."**

 _Du côté de Onix_

 **"FOREVER ALONE T_T"**

 _Du.côté de Osselait_

 **"BLEU BLANC ROUGE C'EST MOI FRANÇOIS LE FRANÇAIS !"**

 **"GROLEM CALME TOI!" hurla Osselait sur lui**

 _Du côté de Racaillou_

 _Tortank est mis à part_

 **"Bande d'enculés."**

 _Du côté de Stari_

 **"EH." hurla Stari**

 **"PUTAIN TAIS-TOI J'AI SURSAUTÉ!" lança Otaria en frappant Stari**

 **"Ir-ré-cu-rable." dit Ossatueur désespéré**

 _Puis du côté de Goupix..._

 **"Pff ils me soulent Goupix et Ncctali" se plaint Mentali**

 **"Oh Mentali"**

 **"Onix! Quelle surprise où est ton groupe?"**

 **"On m'a laissé seul j'en ai pas"**

 **"Mon pauvre. Enfin .. vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné ..."**

 **"Pourquoi ? Ton groupe est chiant?"**

 **"M'en parle pas Noctali et Goupix étant chef ils se battent tout le temps! Y'a que Togepi qui est calme..."**

 **"Ma pauvre..."**

 _Et du côté de Racaillou_

 **"JE VOUS ATTRAPE VOUS ÊTES MORT SURTOUT TOI STAROSS"**

 **"T'es sur Tortank?"**

 **"MORSURE!"**

 _Tortank fut sur le point de mordre Staross: Il se mit à se jeter sur Staross, ils n'étaient pas loin des arbres. Puis soudain...! En plein vol Tortank fut arrêté par un gros oiseau qui passa à toute vitesse devant lui, il venait d'entre 2 arbres..._

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *BAM*" tomba Tortank**

 **"C'était quoi ce gros oiseau brillant ?" demanda Papillusion impressionnée**

 **"Aucune idée. Mon petit doigt me dit qu'on devrait le suivre. Allons-y!" exulta Racaillou**

...

 **"Mais c'est la sortie de la forêt ?" exclama Papillusion**

 **"Wesh la compagny" (se prononce [Compagnaye] ici)**

 **"Grolem, soupira Ossatueur, si c'était pour faire l'anglais t'as complètement raté"**

 **"On dirait qu'on est au compl..."**

 **"ATTENTION LIPPOUTI DERRIÈRE TOI" hurla Tortank "SURF!"**

 _Le Pokémon mystérieux se fit propulser en arrière_

 **"Ça va Lippouti?" s'inquiéta Tortank**

 **"J'ai... juste été touchée sur le dos par son bec..."**

 **"HOOOOOOOOO"**

 **"WHAT? QUEL HURLEMENT IL A!" s'écria Rapasdepic**

 **"Qui... es-tu ?" s'apeura Arbok**

 **"Les présentations s'impose. Je viens de Jotho..." fit le Pokémon mystérieux "Je me nomme Ho-oh, je suis chromatique (shiny) et je garde cette forêt qui enferme les songes. Enchanté. Ou presque... Pour avoir pénétré mon territoire, moi, Pokémon légendaire de la deuxième génération, vais devoir vous faire payer. En commençant par..." s'arrêta Ho-oh**

 **"...ce Lippouti qui est le chef de votre groupe." pointa du doigt Ho-oh**

 **"Grr." grogna intensément Lippouti**

 **"Je suis chef du groupe avec elle. Viens te battre" s'imposa Tortank**

 **"Oohh~ Tu es celui qui m'a envoyé une vague avec ton attaque Surf. remarqua Ho-oh. Étant de type feu et vol, je suis non-résistant au type eau. Préparez-vous au combat!" se prépara-t-il**

 **"Fais gaffe Lippouti t'es de type glace"**

 **"Je sais, Tortank"**

 **"DÉFLAGRATION!" utilisa Ho-oh sur Lippouti**

 **"Et hop!" esquiva Lippouti "BLIZZARD!" contre-attaqua-t-elle**

 **"Arrr" se prit Ho-oh**

 **"HYDROCANON" jeta Tortank**

 **"VOUS ALLEZ VOIR!" Ho-oh commença soudain à dégageait une aura de feu; ce qui mit Lippouti et Tortank à terre**

 **"Ugh... Les amis.. éloignez-vous !" ordonna Lippouti**

 **"Lippouti..." frissonna Togepi**

 **"Ce Ho-oh jaune/doré et argent... donne la chair de poule." dit Grolem**

 **"Depuis quand un Pokémon peut avoir la chair de poule ? Idiot..." pensa Ossatueur dans sa tête en se mettant sur ses gardes à cause de Ho-oh qui dégage une aura très puissante**

 **"VOL" hurla Ho-oh en s'envolant dans les cieux**

 **"Lippouti fais gaffe" prévint Tortank**

 **"Non IL FONCE SUR TOI!"**

 **"Ohoh..." dit Tortank en faisant un jeu de mot avec avec Ho-oh *BOOM***

 **"Tortank! Ça va?" cria Lippouti**

 **"T'inquiète... et je n'suis pas sourd arrête de gueuler dans mes oreilles..." plaint Tortan**

 _Ho-oh se mit à préparer une attaque_

 **"Attention il nous vise tous..." dit Lippouti en reculant**

 **" FEEEEEUUUUUUU SAAAACRRRRÉÉÉEEEEE!" hurla Ho-oh**

 **"Ton cri résonne fort, légendaire. "**

 **"Hein? Qui a arrêté l'attaque?" demanda Tortank**

 **"Moi." apparût un Pokémon**

 **"QUETZAR!" hurla tout le Pokégroupe**

 **"IMPOSSIBLE!" brutalisa Ho-oh**

 **"Eh si. Viens t'attaquer à un légendaire, au lieu de martyriser ces innocents Pokémons" provoqua Quetzar**

 **"Innocents ? Mon cul ouaiq"**

 **"T'en a pas."**

 **"Grr.."**

 **"Forme espace!" se transforma Quetzar "Combattons, Ho-oh, roi des songes."**

 _ **À suivre**_


	20. Un combat légendaire

_**Chapitre 20**_

 **"Combattons, Ho-oh."**

 **"Avec plaisir, Quetzar."**

 _Combat légendaire 1 contre 1: Ho-oh VS Quetzar_

 **"ÉBOULEMENT" hurla puissamment Quetzar**

 _Ho-oh se prit un rocher sur chaque aile ce qu'il le fit tomber à terre._

 _Ho-oh se relève avec difficulté_

 **"DANSE-PLUIE"**

 **"Oh non... étant de type roche la pluie va m'être défavorable..." craint Quetzar**

 **"DÉFLAGRATION" Quetzar se prit l'attaque et il fut propulser au sol**

 **"... une attaque de type feu sous la pluie...?" fit Tortank au loin et bouche bée**

 **"Ball' ombre!" s'écria Quetzar**

 **"Raté." contourna Ho-oh "VOL!"**

 **"ULTRALASER!"**

 **"Huh?" s'interrogea Ho-oh *BAM* il se prit l'attaque en pleine tronche!**

 **"On fait moins le malin..." se moqua Quetzar en atterrissant**

 **"TU VAS LE PAYER!" s'exclama Ho-oh**

 _Ho-oh se mit à voler puis à briller de mille feux_

 **"Je rêve ou il vise Lippouti?" pensa Quetzar**

 **"Non... pourquoi celle que j'aime..."**

 **"Quetzar. Prépare your anus" prévint Ho-oh**

 **"Okééé..." répondit Quetzar en prenant Lippouti**

 **"Heyyyy?! Tu fous quoi?" dit Lippouti**

 **"Pas de panique, fit Quetzar, c'est pour te protéger"**

 **"ARC-EN-CIEL ULTIME!" s'écria Ho-oh**

 **"C'EST QUOI CETTE ATTAQUE? WAAAAAH" cria Quetzar en se retournant pour arrêter l'attaque avec son dos "Lippouti je te pose et éloignez-vous tous de moi et de Ho-oh parce que là ça va chauffer"**

 **"Tu veux pas d'aide ?"**

 **"Non, Tortank, c'est un combat légendaire." lui expliqua Quetzar**

 **"Ok j'ai compris" comprit Tortank en s'éloignant**

 **"HO-OH! PARS DE KANTO TU AS ASSEZ FAIT DE PROBLÈMES COMME ÇA. SURTOUT QUE DANS TA RÉGION NATALE TU AS TA VILLE ROSALIA!"**

 _Ho-oh se stoppa net_

 **"Pff. Pathétique, fakemon. ARC-EN-CIEL BRÛLANT ! " utilisa Ho-oh**

 **"LASER COSMIQUE!" lança Quetzar**

 _Les deux Pokémons avaient beau se lancer l'attaque, aucun des deux ne cédait_

 **"Je suis plus fort que toi, Quetzar." dit Ho-oh tout en continuant l'attaque**

 **"Je le sais, Ho-oh." rétorqua Quetzar en faisant de même**

 **"Donc pourquoi riposter? Tu es tellement illogique.."**

 **"Je le sais... mais c'est pour te faire comprendre que ta présence ici n'arrange pas l'équilibre de Kanto"**

 **"Quel équilibre ?"**

 **"Le mont argenté..."**

 **"Hein?" se demanda Ho-oh**

 **"Il a quoi le mont argenté ?" ajouta-t-il**

 **"Il y a le plus grand dresseur de tous les temps." expliqua Quetzar "Si il venait à disparaître, où irait le monde Pokémon sérieusement ?"**

 **"Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir."**

 **"Le meilleur dresseur qui existe se trouve là-bas. J'ai rien d'autre à expliquer."**

 **"Ok... ce n'est pas une raison pour me jarter"**

 **(jarter = gerter = virer)**

 **"Tu es de la deuxième génération. Tu fous quoi dans la première génération gugusse?"**

 **(gugusse = clown)**

 **"Rien. Et toi alors Fakemon t'es pas de Kanto à ce que je sache?"**

 **"Je suis de nul part donc j'ai le droit"**

 **"Enfoiré."**

 **"Euh l'attaque ne se termine pas..." remarqua Quetzar**

 **"T'inquiète ça va se finir je le sens" rassura Ho-oh**

 _3 hours later... (3 heures plus tard...)_

 **"Je rêve ou les autres sont partis bouffer?!" s'énerva Ho-oh**

 **"J'ARRIVE PLUS TON ATTAQUE EST TROP FORTE!" s'énerva Quetzar. Puis il se prit finalement l'attaque Arc-en-ciel brûlant**

 **"J'ai gagné c'est moi l'plus fort!" chanta Ho-oh en se moquant**

 **"LA FERME"**

 **"Bon on se voit un de ses quatre?" proposa l'oiseau argent et doré**

 **"Avec joie. Je suis aux îles extrêmes mais je viendrais plutôt à Rosalia demain à 17h" fit le Fakemon légendaire**

 **"Putain on vit comme des humains dans cette fic' j'hallucine" "Vas-y on passe au Bourg-Palette pour voir tout le monde et on part direct à Rosalia?"**

 **"Ça me va."**

 _Quetzar et Ho-oh se mirent en route pour Bourg-Palette en volant_

 **"T'es joli toi."**

 **"Je rêve ou tu me dragues, Quetzar?"**

 **"T'es une fille même ?"**

 **"Non j'suis asexué"**

 **"D'accord Ho-oh, de même pour moi"**

 **"J'aimerais être une fille comme Mew. Je vais supplier Diana, je lui passerais de bonbons"**

 **"Pourquoi tu veux être une fille? Moi j'ai envie d'être un garq!"**

 **"Comme par hasard. Moi c'est juste à cause de mon apparence"**

 **"T'es un oiseau arc-en-ciel. Y'a quoi de féminin ?"**

 **" 'Chais pas"**

 **"Tu 'chais rien ma pote"**

 **"Et toi pourquoi tu veux être un gars Quetzar? Avant de faire le ouf"**

 **"C'est ma queue"**

 **"PERVERS! DÉFLAGRATION"**

 **"AAAAHHHHH"**

 _Et le voyage continue..._

 ** _À suivre_**

...

...

...

En ce moment même

Chapitre 5: _En ce moment même, la team Rocket moche_

Jessie, James et Miaouss: C'EST TOI LA MOCHE

 **Bah putain regardez-vous un peu.**

Miaouss: T'es qui pour donner des ordres?

 **Lady Diana, 3 ème (ou plutôt 14 ème) 14 ème du nom**

Koga: Je dirais dernier du nom par sa beauté moche.

 **TU FOUS QUOI ICI?**

Koga: Ta mère

 **Ton chien**

Koga: T'es moche et t'as un petit cerveau

 **Petit et moche comme ta bite ouais, connard va**

Koga: Ta gueule

 **Barre-toi ou je t'expédie à l'hôpital encore**

Koga: C'EST TOI QUI CHERCHE!

 **C'est toi qui a commencé**

Koga: Quand ça ?

 **Retourne en arrière**

Koga: Flemme

 **Oké mercè. Flashback: "Miaouss: T'es qui pour donner des ordres? Lady Diana, 3 ème (ou plutôt 14 ème) 14 ème du nom KOGA: Je dirais dernier du nom par sa beauté moche." Fin du Flashback. Alors qui c'est qu'à commencer ?**

Koga: Je dirais Miaouss, c'est mon dernier mot Dia-Pierre (remix de Jean-Pierre et Diana)

 **Arf!... y a encore du boulot pour qu'il est 1 de QI...**

Koga: Et si j'ai pas envie.. ?

 **J'appelle Goupix pour qu'il te brûle**

Koga: Il est trop occupé à se battre avec Noctali

 **Pas de problème, j'appelle Ho-oh. Ho-oooooh! Koga t'a traité de volaille..!**

Koga: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NON PAR PITIÉ ! :'(

 **Problème les gens ? (Tête de derp [troll])**

 _ **Chapitre 20 FINISH**_


	21. Le fan-club de Régis

_**Chapitre 21**_

 _Quetzar et Ho-oh arrivent au Bourg-Palette._

 _En arrivant, voici la liste de ce qu'ils trouvent:_

 _\- Régis sur une Ferrari ecrabouillée_

 _\- Pierre sur un Fer à riz_

 _\- Ondine sur un fer avec un smiley qui rit dessiné dessus_

 _\- Sachette qui frappe 6 filles en même temps_

 _\- Mentali et Togepi qui fument et qui se bourrent la gueule_

 _\- Les parents de Sachette écroulés par terre sur le ventre, de la fumée sort de leur dos_

 _\- Grolem qui masse le dos de Pierre avec un arbre_

 _\- Lippouti qui se coiffe avec un arrosoir_

 _\- Puis le reste des Pokémons qui discutent en les regardants désespérément_

 _\- Et pour finir, le meilleur pour la fin: l_ _e professeur Chen, allongé au sol, en mode tortue qui fait sa prière_

 **"Je rêve ou il est raciste avec ma race animale? Nique ta race bien cordialement." pensa Tortank en parlant avec Otaria, tout en regardant le professeur avec une goutte sur la tempe, signe qu'il est désespéré de ce qu'il est entrain de voir**

"Quetzaaaaar?" lança Quetzar

"Ho-oh." rétorqua Ho-oh visiblement étonné

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DES LÉGENDAIRES!" hurla le professeur

" Quetzar, Quetzar." rassura Quetzar

"Ma foi, vous m'avez l'air bien gentils." dit le prof

 **"Non Ho-oh est conne"**

 **"FERME LA QUÉQUETTE DE LÉZARD"**

"Hein?" se questionna le professeur "Pouvez-vous m'aider à résonner tout le monde?" ajouta-t-il

"Quetzar?" fit Quetzar surpris

"Je vais vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé d'abord. Ça vous va?"

"Ho-oh." acquiesça Ho-oh d'un hochement de tête

"Bien... voilà ce qui s'est passé en environ 3h."

 _Flashback_ _(Ce qui est en italique sont les explications du prof Chen, cordialement: Diana the bastard.)_

 _On s'inquiétait de ne pas voir venir les Pokémons de la soirée. On s'est donc couchés avant de commencer à vous chercher._

 _Le lendemain au levé, à 9h, on les a complètement zaper. En plus c'est vrai, puis on s'en est rappelé vers 10h. On avait la flemme de marcher donc on est resté._

 _Vers 10h30, on est allé à la terrasse de la maison de Sachette (bah, c'est dans la fic...). Delia et Chris (ses parents) nous ont donné du café. Puis on a entendu un bruit chelou_

"C'est quoi ce bruit?" se demandait Ondine

"Aucune idée. répondit Régis. On dirait que quelque chose roule..."

 _Puis on entendit soudain des klaxons, cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'autre bruit car on l'entendait toujours._

 _Les klaxons venaient enfait d'une Ferrari rouge avec 6 filles dedans #ToutEstPossibleDansUneFic .._

 _Puis les filles gueulèrent:_

"RÉGIS T'ES L'PLUS BEAU, LE PLUS BEAU, LE PLUS FORT!"

"Encore tes putes?" demanda Pierre

"Moi au moins j'ai du succès. Par rapport à toi qui n'a que Ondine"

"FERME LA RÉGIS !" hurlèrent Pierre et Ondine

 _Le bruit du roulement était de plus en plus audible._

 _Ayant terminé notre café, nous sortîmes de la chambre des parents de Sachette (oui les maisons sont plus grande dans cette fic) puis nous descendîmes les escaliers et allâmes dehors. (bizarre le passé simple)_

 _Régis, en chemise, en short et en tong, se mit à hurler_

"ME VOILÀ MES P'TITES CHATTES!" s'exclama Régis en mettant ses lunettes de soleil puis en commençant à courir

"LA FERME BOUFFON!" le stoppa Sachette en lui foutant un coup de poing

"À ton âge, (11 ans), tu dis ce genre de chose à des ados d'environ 19 ans, en plus bien faites? T'es complètement débilos mec..." dit-elle en craquant ses doigts

" On a 16 ans..." dirent les fan-girls de Régis

"Ché quoa che bruyit?" fit Régis en parlant avec difficulté à cause de sa mâchoire brisée par le coup de poing violent de Sachette

 _C'est vrai il y avait un bruit... Sachette se retourna et elle vit un ÉNORME rocher d'environ 1,4 mètres et de 300 kg entrain de rouler vers elle et Régis_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GO AWAY! (ALLEZ-VOUS-EN!) hurla Sachette et Régis en même temps

 _Les filles les écoutèrent puis se jetèrent de tous les côtés. Le rocher fonça sur la Ferrari puis l'aplatit. Et c'est là que le bordel commença..._

" MA FERRARI!" cria Régis

"Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui l'ait payé." constata Chen en étant triste de l'argent qu'il avait gaspillé pour cette voiture

 _À cause du plongeon, Sachette se défonça le nez. Tout le monde se releva, puis Sachette vit que le rocher en question, c'était Grolem..._

"PUTAIN GROLEM JE ME SUIS NIQUÉ LE NEZ PAR TA FAUTE." hurla-t-elle

"Gro... WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" rigola Grolem

"Retenez moi ou j'vais faire un homicide." fit Sachette en souriant ironiquement les bras croisés et sur place

"Régis t'es l'plus beau..." dit une membre du fan-club de Régis. Mais elle se fit interrompre...

"BOUCLE LA GROSSE PUTE!" hurla Sachette

"Eh t'es qui toi pour me traiter de pute?" s'enflamma la meuf

"I am Sachette Motherfucking Ketchum, the woman who nique ta mère la grosse pute."

"JE VAIS T'EXPLOSER TA GUEULE DE MERDE!" se jeta la fille

"CALME-TOI MARIE!" les séparèrent les 5 autres membres

"J'VOUS ENCULE!" cria Sachette en les frappant une par une

"Elles se battent pour moi." se vanta Régis en se mettant sur la Ferrari écrasée et en écartant ses bras

"On dirait il va s'envoler..." dit Ondine désespérément

"Snif ma voiture..." pleura le professeur Chen en allant prier devant le panneau où on peut voir inscrit: _"Bourg-Palette: Un_ _monde de couleurs s'ouvre à vous._ _La ville des grands départs !"_

"Moi j'prends un fer et du riz et voilà ma Fer à riz! Ça coûte 4375 Pokédollars au lieu de 437 500 000. T'as vu l'économie ?" se moqua Pierre en se mettant sur un bout de fer avec du riz dessus et en mangeant un bol de riz

"T'es pathétique" remarqua Ondine "Moi j'prends un fer avec un smiley qui rit dessiné dessus. C'est 3500 balles ça j't'ai battu wesh" termina-t-elle par dire en se mettant sur son fer

"Pas mal j'y aurais pas penser..."

 _Grolem se mit à arracher un arbre puis masser le dos de Pierre on ne sait d'où_

"AÏE" souffrit Pierre

"Le pauvre" rit Ondine en elle-même

 **"Et si j'me faisais une beauté ? " se dit Lippouti "Oh un arrosoir, ça fera office de peigne, tant pis!"**

 **"NIQUE TA RACE" hurla Goupix**

 **"TOI-MÊME!" cria Noctali**

 **"Grr..." grognèrent Mentali et Goupix**

"Delia et si on s'éloignait ? " demanda Chris

"Pourquoi faire...?" dit Delia

"Parce que regarde..."

 **"VOUS COMMENCEZ À NOUS SOULER TOUS LES DEUX!" explosèrent Mentali et Togepi**

 **"Oups..." se calmèrent Noctali et Goupix**

 **"MÉTRONOME!" hurla Togepi. Métronome se transforma en Déflagration**

 **"RAFALE PSY!" hurla Mentali**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Goupix et Noctali se prirent l'attaque et les parents de Sachette aussi car ils étaient derrière non loin d'eux**

 _Delia et Chris furent propulser par Rafale Psy, et la fumée venait des brûlures causées par déflagration_

 _Togepi et Mentali en avait marre donc elles commencèrent à parler à Mew: Elles avaient l'air de demander quelque chose: Une table avec dessus: des bouteilles de vins, de rhums, de whiskies, de bière, de kir puis des cigarettes, de la drogue, de l'herbe et de la chicha apparût en plein milieu de Bourg-Palette._

 _Depuis elles fument et se bourrent la gueule..._

 _Les autres Pokémons les regardent et ils foutent le bordel dans tout Bourg-Palette depuis..._

 _Fin du Flashback_

"Voilà. Vous pouvez m'aider à les calmer?" supplia le professeur Chen à genoux devant Quetzar et Ho-oh

 _Les deux Pokémons légendaires se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête._

 _Ils se placèrent devant tout le monde puis se mirent en mode "Shoop da Whoop"._

"Imma firin' mah lazer! PWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" hurla tout le monde

"Huuuuuuuuuuuu ma tête..." se plaint Régis par terre sur le ventre

"Hum hum!" toussota Chen debout devant lui

 _Régis leva la tête_

"Au lieu de faire les guignols, dit le professeur en tapant le sol avec son pied droit, vous pourriez peut-être aller dégoter votre dernier badge"

"Perso moi je l'ai attendais j'ai rien fait." expliqua Pierre

"Pareil" ajouta Ondine

"Et tu vas me dire qu'un Grolem qui te masse le dos avec un arbre, c'est pour attendre ?" contra le professeur

"J'y peux quoi si il veut être mon Pokémon?" se plaint Pierre

"Euh... quelqu'un peut m'aider ?" demanda Sachette la tête dans le sol

 **"Pathétique..." dit Grolem**

 **"Voilà ce que j'endure tous les jours sur son épaule..." rajouta Lippouti**

 _Puis le Pokégroupe rentrèrent leurs Pokémons dans leurs Pokéballs respectives. (Goupix, Tortank, Lippouti et Togepi sont toujours à l'extérieur de leurs Pokéballs bien sûr). Ho-oh et Quetzar s'envolèrent vers d'autres cieux (en gros jusqu'à Jotho) puis les héros entrèrent alors dans la route 1..._

"Eh c'est quoi ça ? " demanda Sachette "On dirait un oeuf..."

 _Et le voyage continue..._

 ** _À suivre_**


	22. Blue egg, blue dream

**_Chapitre 22_**

"C'est quoi cet oeuf?" demanda Sachette

 _Sachette s'approcha de l'œuf. Il était de couleur bleu et brillait_

"Ma foi, c'est très joli." commenta Ondine

"Normal c'est en bleu et c'est ta couleur préférée." répondit Sachette "On en fait quoi?"

"Je propose qu'on le ramène au professeur Chen. En plus il est 15h, on se mettra en route demain" proposa Pierre

 _Le Pokégroupe revint à Bourg-Palette._

 _Ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire du Professeur Chen_

"Professeur! Regardez ce qu'on a trouvé !" donna Sachette

"Mais c'est un oeuf?" dit le professeur très surpris

"Grand-père sais-tu de quel Pokemon ça pourrait venir?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment, Régis. Mais je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il vient d'un Pokémon eau et glace." le professeur porta l'œuf "Il doit peser environ 3 kg. Mais je n'avais jamais vu d'oeuf bleu depuis ma toute naissance. Où l'avez-vous trouvé?"

"Sur la route 1, répondit Ondine, il était sur de l'eau"

"Donc c'est forcément un Pokémon eau à l'intérieur." confirma Chen "Il va sûrement éclore un jour. Ça vous dit de le garder?"

"Oh oui! Je veux!" s'exclama Ondine

"Allez, pourquoi pas, je te le mets dans le sac et..."

"Lippou! s'écria Lippouti

"Qu'y a-t-il Lippouti?" dit Sachette

"Lippouti Lippoupou!" pointa du doigt Lippouti

"Maintenant que tu le dis... c'est vrai qu'il y a une sorte de rond sur l'œuf..." constata Sachette

"Mmmmh..." le professeur posa l'œuf sur une table et l'examina grâce à une loupe "C'est un oeil légendaire" examina le prof

"Quoi? C'est un Pokémon légendaire dedans?" demanda Pierre

"Oui, Pierre. C'en est bien un. Enfin je ne peux pas encore confirmer... aucun légendaire de type eau n'existe à ce jour dans Kanto." expliqua le professeur

"Cela signifie qu'on ira à Jotho." dit Sachette Car là-bas il y a sûrement des Pokémons légendaire eau"

"Jotho? Est-ce la région d'où vient ce mystérieux Ho-oh?"

"Oui grand-père" répondit Régis

"Bien. Cet oeuf a l'air fragile fais bien attention Ondine"

"Comptez sur moi, professeur"

 _Staross sortit de sa Pokéball_

 **"Ô maître d'eau" pria Staross devant l'œuf**

 **"Hein ?" dit Tortank**

"Tortank? Qu'y a-t-il ? " demanda Régis

"Tortank." Tortank fit non avec la tête, signe que ce n'est rien d'important

 **"Staross, on leur laisse la surprise."**

 **"J'ai compris." puis Staross rentra dans sa Pokéball**

"?" n'eût rien compris Sachette

"Je confirme, avec ce que Staross vient de faire, il y a beaucoup de chance que ce soit un légendaire." approuva le grand-père de Régis

"D'accord, professeur" dit Ondine sur ses gardes

 _Le Pokégroupe sortit du labo_

"Je vais faire une balade dans la route 1." prévint Ondine "J'y vais avec l'œuf"

 _Ondine se mit au bord du lac où se trouvait l'œuf_

"Diana..."

 **"Quoi?"**

"Cet oeuf est dangereux?" demanda Ondine

 **"Je ne peux rien dire mais il n'y a aucun risque"**

"Ok d'accord..."

 **"Pourquoi as-tu l'air triste?"**

"Cet oeuf me rend émue je ne sais pas pourquoi"

 **"Ah bon."**

"Oui." Ondine posa l'œuf sur l'eau

"Il brille" remarqua-t-elle

 _En effet, il brillait. L'œil de l'œuf se ferma soudainement_

"C'est une blague?" fit Ondine "L'oeuf dort?"

...

"Eh où suis-je ?" sursauta Ondine

"..." "Je crois que c'est un rêve. Oh! Un truc bleu flotte en l'air..."

 _Ondine s'approcha de ce qui semblait être un Pokémon lévitant en l'air_

"..."

"Euh?" dit Ondine surprise

 _Le Pokémon se retourna, il avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joux_

"Mon bébé...POURQUOI CE MONSTRE CAUCHEMARDESQUE FAIT-IL TOUT CELA?!" le Pokemon se mit à briller fortement et Ondine se réveilla

...

"Quel étrange rêve... mais je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de l'apparence du Pokemon..." dit Ondine désabusée

"...l'œil de l'œuf s'est rouvert." Ondine prit l'œuf et s'en alla

...

"Ondine, te voilà." accueillit Delia "Prends ces toasts tu vas adorer."

"Oh oui, merci, madame Ketchum."

"Eh bien qu'y a-t-il Ondine?" demanda Pierre en posant sa main sur son épaule gauche, avec un verre de jus avec une paille dedans dans sa main droite

 _Ondine raconta son rêve à tout le monde, le professeur Chen était aussi présent dans la maison de Régis (comme c'est son grand-père, ils habitent ensemble.)._

"L'oeil de cet œuf est, je pense, le plus grand mystère du moment, c'est évident." dit le professeur "Continuez vôtre route, nous verrons par la suite si il va éclore."

"Bien." dit Sachette "Les amis, nous restons à Bourg-Palette pour la nuit, et demain: Direction l'arène de Jadielle qui n'a ouvert qu'i jours" finit-elle par dire en levant son verre

 _Et le voyage continue..._

 ** _À suivre_**

...

...

...

 **Question 4:** **Lippouti évoluera-t-elle finalement un jour?**

 **J'ai décidé que non car elle est déjà assez grosse comme ça pour l'épaule de Sachette.**

Lippouti: Sale pute. T'es jalouse que je sois plus blonde que toi

 **T'es plus conne aussi**

 **Mew: Perso j'vois pas de différence entre vous 2**

 **Bâtarde. J'ai rien d'autre à dire.**

Lippouti: Et pourquoi Carapuce a évolué 2 fois?

 **Parce qu'il avait pas de pierre stase. Incultivée euh...**

Grolem: Inculte*

 **Ouais voilà c'est le mot que je cherchais merci Grolem**

Lippouti: C'est toi l'inculte tu connaissais même pas le mot qui te décrit le plus tellement t'es conne

Koga: 20/20 pour héroïne 3

Lippouti: Cici bâtard

 **Koga, barre-toi. Lippouti tu resteras Lippouti car Pikachu est resté Pikachu. Ça tombe bien en plus, il n'a jamais été un Pichu donc ça fera une évolution loupée pour vous 2**

Lippouti: C'est tellement originale.

 **Pourquoi veux-tu tant évoluer?**

Lippouti: Pour être plus puissante !

 **Tu le seras tout autant car tu resteras jeune et belle.**

 _20 secondes de silence plus tard_

 **Et si c'est pour pouvoir te faire Tortank, pas besoin je réglerais ça dans l'avenir il sera rétrécit ou tu seras agrandie etc... je verrais**

Lippouti: C'EST PAS DU TOUT C'QUE TU CROIS! DIANA... DIANA? DIANA REVIENS ICI TOUT-DE-SUITEEEEUUUH OU JE PÈTE UN PUTAIN DE PLOMB ET DE CÂBLE ET JE CASSE TOUT CE QU'IL Y'A CHEZ TOI! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA REVIENS ICIIIIIII AUTEUR DE PUTAIN D'AUTEUR DE MERDE AAAAHHHHH J'VAIS TE GELER LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE J'TE VOIS GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _ **Chapitre 22 fin**_


	23. Badge des Rockets qui part en sucette

_**Chapitre 23**_

 _Le Pokégroupe se met en route le lendemain vers Jadielle, pour leur dernier combat d'arène à Kanto_

"C'est ici, il me semble. " fit Sachette en ouvrant la porte de l'arène

 _Devant eux se trouvait un long chemin, et au bout du chemin... se trouvait Giovanni._

"Giovanni?!" s'exclama d'un coup Régis

"Haha!" rit comme un connard Giovanni "Vous faites moins les malins."

"Justement on fait plus les malins, car notre adversaire est très nul"

"SACHETTE! SALE INSOLENTE. TU SERAS MON PREMIER ADVERSAIRE."

"Bof, cela ne m'étonne pas." dit Sachette comme si de rien n'était

"Combien de Pokemon ?" ajouta-t-elle

"4." répondit Giovanni "1 au début, si mon premier Pokémon tombe KO, c'est 2 d'un coup juste après. Puis si mes 2 suivants meurent je sors le dernier." expliqua-t-il

"J'ai compris." dit Sachette en preparant sa première Pokéball

"RHINOFÉROS JE TE CHOISIS !" s'écria Giovanni

"Merde j'ai pris Roucarnage. À toi!" lança Sachette

"Rhinoféros commence avec Koud'korne!" Roucarnage se fit transpercer l'aile gauche

"Roucarnage! Utilise coupe-vent. Prépare toi"

"RHINOFÉROS PROFITE ET LANCE ÉBOULEMENT" Roucarnage ne se prit aucune pierre

"ROUCARNAGE COUPE-VENT!" Roucarnage coupa la corne de Rhinoféros

"Pff. Rhinoféros lance Empal'korne"

 _Roucarnage n'est plus capable de se battre._

 _Victoire de Rhinoféros_

"LA TRICHE EMPAL'KORNE ÇA FOUT UN ONE-HIT KO! SURTOUT T'AS PAS DE CORNE COMMENT IL A FAIT..."

"Tout est possible dans une fic, Sachette. Surtout que la corne était à moitié coupée..."

"..." "À toi de jouer Papillusion!" sortit Sachette "Utilise Para-spore" Rhinoféros fut paralysé

"RHINOFÉROS BOUGE-TOI !" ordonna sur le champ Giovanni

"Rhino..." gémit Rhinoféros blessé

"PAPILLUSION PRÉPARE LANCE-SOLEIL...ET TIRE!"

 _Rhinoféros est KO_

"Comment t'as fait ? " demanda Giovanni

"J'ai appris à Papillusion Lance-soleil. Crois-moi j'ai pris 2 heures pour ça hier soir."

"C'est bien Sachette. Nidoking et Nidoqueen à vous de jouer! Prépare tes 2 Pokémons"

"Je garde Papillusion. Mentali je te choisis! Je te souhaite bonne chance mec."

"Grr... 1 type psy et 1 avec des attaques psy, dont un avec du type vol (et insecte) contre mes types sol et poisons... Le type psy a l'avantage sur le poison..." pensa Giovanni

"MENTALI ET PAPILLUSION COMBINEZ L'ATTAQUE RAFALE PSY!" s'exclama Sachette

"Héhé. Utilisez tunnel" Nidoking et Nidoqueen creusèrent deux trous

"...Papillusion tu n'es pas affecté par le type sol. Tu vas donc mettre Mentali sur ton dos"

 **"Désolée si j'suis lourde, ma chère Papillusion"**

 **"T'inquiète Mentali."**

 _Nidoking et Nidoqueen lancèrent tunnel mais aucun effet sur les Pokémons de Sachette_

"YAY? WHO'S THE BOSS? IT'S ME!" frima Sachette

"MES NIDOS! LANCEZ SÉISME SUR MENTALI!" Mentali se prit les 2 séismes et fut extrêmement affaiblie

"Mentali. Entre dans ta Pokéball! Lippouti remplace-la!" commanda Sachette

"Lippouti!" courut Lippouti jusqu'au terrain

"Lance blizzard!" cria sa dresseuse

 _Lippouti lança l'attaque, seule Nidoqueen fut touchée_

"Nidoqueen lance Fatal-foudre sur Papillusion! Nidoking aussi ! " dit Giovanni

 _Papillusion est électrocutée (donc KO)_

 _Mentali est dans l'obligation de revenir sur le terrain, même en état critique_

 _Signé: Le sol qui te rattrapera en cas de chute_

 **"Connasse d'auteur." s'énerva Mentali en sortant de sa Pokéball**

"Mentali utilise choc mental sur Nidoking!" Nidoking se prit l'attaque

"Je dois avoué que ce n'est pas mal du tout." complimenta Giovanni

"Enchaine avec Vive-attaque!"

"Nidoking Coud'boule."

"MENTALI LANCE VAGUE-PSY SUR NIDOKING!"

 _L'attaque vague-psy varie de puissance. La faiblesse du Pokémon adverse au psy ne compte pas. Cependant; elle n'a aucun effet sur les Pokémons de type spectre._

 _La vague-psy de Mentali varia de 8, on multiplie la puissance du lancé par 8. (C'est comme ça dans ma fic)_

 _Info supplémentaire:_ _Un Pokémon (dans ma fic) a 10% de chance que l'attaque varie de 5 stades._

 ** _Conclusion:_** _Mentali a de la chatte, normal, c'est une fille *rires*_

 _Nidoking est KO_

"Rien à dire, Sachette. C'était beau." applaudit Giovanni "Mais déso de gâcher ton délire, Persian à l'attaque !" lança-t-il

 _Persian dégageait une aura étrange... elle était bleue et légèrement claire_

"Persian lance tranche"

 _Mentali est KO_

"Oh my..." lança Sachette

 **"Waaaaah 2 contre 1!" pensa Lippouti "Je pense que ça va chauffer pour moi..." s'imagina Lippouti**

"Lippouti... reste sur tes gardes. Ils vont attaquer." dit Sachette concentrée

"Lippou!" cria Lippouti en reculant

"NIDOQUEEN LANCE DÉTRITUS!" Lippouti esquiva de justesse

"LIPPOUTI UTILISE PSYKO VITE!"

"Persian, combo-griffe"

 _Persian était énormément rapide et Nidoqueen lançait des attaques au loin. Pourtant, Lippouti parvenait à TOUT esquiver_

"LIPPOUTI UTILISE LASER-GLACE SUR NIDOQUEEN!" Nidoqueen est KO

"Bien. On dirait qu'il reste que Persian et Lippouti..." remarqua Giovanni "PERSIAN LANCE FEINTE!"

 _Lippouti se prit l'attaque et fut à terre car elle est faible au type ténèbre._

"Dis adieu à ton badge, la seconde chance est interdite." prévint Giovanni

"Giovanni, nous ne nous battons pas pour le badge, mais pour montrer à la team Rocket que tu n'es qu'un faible. Et surtout pour l'honneur et le plaisir d'avoir un lien aussi puissant entre Maître et Pokémons. Pas vrai Lippouti?" dit Sachette

"Lippoupou!" dansa après s'être relever Lippouti en tournant sur place

"GRRR PERSIAN ATTAQUE MÉTÉORE!" explosa Giovanni

"Lippouti utilise léchouille!"

"Sachette! s'écria Régis. Léchouille ne sert à rien, Persian est de type normal et léchouille de type spectre!"

"Et flûte." lâcha prise Sachette

"PERSIAN! TRANCHE!"

 _Lippouti fut à terre... incapable de bouger_

"Lippouti..'" s'inquiéta Sachette

"Ton Persian est trop dangereux, Giovanni. Lippouti va peut-être mourir..." fit Ondine apeurée

"Lippouti, laisse-toi faire. Sois KO maintenant." dit Sachette avec Lippouti dans ses bras

"Lippouti?"

"Il me reste encore un Pokémon." expliqua Sachette

"IMPOSSIBLE!" s'écria Giovanni

"Si." rétorqua Sachette

 _Lippouti est KO_

"Tiens Lippouti, Tortank" dit Sachette en donnant Lippouti à Tortank

"Tortank." approuva Tortank en prenant Lippouti dans ses bras courts

"Mon Papillusion était électrocutée, mais pas vraiment KO. Je le sais, Diana s'est trompée." expliqua Sachette "À TOI DE JOUER PAPILLUSION LANCE RAFALE PSY!"

"QUOI! PERSIAN COMBO-GRIFFE!"

"PAPILLUSION LANCE TORNADE!" "ENCHAÎNE AVEC..." Sachette fut interrompue:

"PERSIAN ATTAQUE TRANCHE!"

"PAPILLUSION. LANCE PAPILLON PSYCHIQUE?"

"?" s'interrogea Giovanni

 _Persian n'est plus capable de se battre._

 _Sachette obtient le badge terre._

 _Elle peut maintenant affronter la ligue Pokemon_

"..." Giovanni resta figé sur place "Régis à toi de m'affronter"

"Combien de Pokemon?" demanda ce dernier

"1"

"C'est tout?" hurla Régis

"Ouais mais... je vais prendre mon vrai Persian."

"Ton vrai Persian?"

"C'était pas vraiment le mien celui-là..." expliqua Giovanni "enfin si mais ce n'était pas celui de la dernière fois. Persian à toi!"

"PEEEEERSSSSSIAAAAAAANNNN!" hurla très fortement Persian

 _Régis en fut décoiffé_

"Avec ta coupe de Bieber."

"Ferme la, Sachette." agaça Régis "Tortank, passe Lippouti à Sachette et viens"

"Torte." fir Tortank

"Tarte?" fit Pierre

"TG, TG!" hurla Régis

"Tgv?"

"..."

"PERSIAN LANCE GIGA IMPACT!" s'écria Giovanni

"TORTANK HYDROCANON!"

 _Le combat fut acharné, largement plus que quand Lippouti était contre Persian et Nidoqueen en même temps._

 _Et au bout d'un moment..._

"PERSIAN UTILISE TONNERRE!"

 _Tortank est paralysé_

 _Il commença à s'énerver et devint bleu foncé_

"What the fuck?" dit Régis bouche bée

"TORTAAANNNNK!" hurla Tortank

"Persian utilise tranche du diable. "

 _Une aura rouge se dégageait de Persian, puis des cornes rouges apparurent. Il devint de couleur pourpre._

"TORTANK UTILISE CARAPACE À DOUBLE CANONS DES MERS!" hurla Régis

 _Persian fut KO_

"C'est quoi ces attaques inventées ?" demanda Giovanni "Tricheuse"

"Et toi ton attaque elle est pas inventée peut-être ?" contra Régis

 _Giovanni donna le dernier badge à Régis_

"Merci bien."

"De rien bien. Jessie, James. Fermez l'arène"

 _L'arène est fermée. Le Pokégroupe est enfermé à l'intérieur_

"La team Rocket fait régner le négatif et fait disparaître le négatif !" lança Jessie

"Rendez-vous tous où nous utiliserons les préservatifs!" ajouta James

"Miaouss oui le viol!" finalisa Miaouss

"Quuuuulbutoké!" fit Qulbutoké en sortant de sa Pokéball

"Vous faites pitiés." dit Sachette les bras croisés et sans pitié en faisant non avec la tête

"Tu t'es vu?" rétorqua Jessie

"AU LIEU DE PAPOTER, cria Giovanni, ANÉANTISSEZ-LES!"

"OUI CHEF! ARBOK À TOI CAPTURE LIPPOUTI!" ordonna James

 _Arbok attrapa Lippouti avec sa queue_

"ARBOK SAUVE LIPPOUTI DE L'AUTRE ARBOK!" s'écria Régis

 _Arbok de Régis sauva Lippouti, qui était blessée de base_

"Lippouti!" s'inquiéta Sachette en prenant Lippouti dans ses bras "La rentrer dans sa Pokéball ne servira à rien... je peux pas la soigner j'ai pas de soins sur moi!"

"SMOGOGO À TOI!" fit Jessie "LANCE GAZ TOXIK SUR TORTANK!"

"TOGEPI UTILISE RUNE PROTECT ET ENCHAINE AVEC DAMOCLÈS !" ordonna Ondine

"Arrêtez de tricher. Lippouti et Togepi sont de la seconde génération." constata Miaouss

"On s'en fou, on fait pas la merde au moins." riposta Sachette "Si t'es pas d'accord demande à Diana et elle te fera la même chose qu'à Koga "PAPILLUSION! LANCE TORNADE SUR MIAOUSS!"

 **Mew: Y'a qu'un L à Papilusion**

 **"Je m'en bats la race. De rien."**

"JACKPOT!" Miaouss lança une pièce dans la gueule de Papilusion

 **"RAFALE PSY!" s'énerva Papilusion**

 _Miaouss est étourdi_

"Connasse. " fit Miaouss

 _Deux sbires arrivèrent subitement entre Jessie et James. Ils avaient une Pokéball_

"Sbire Aya et Sbire Sylvain. Quel plaisir de vous voir." dit Giovanni assez gai

"C'est qui cela..." se demanda Pierre

"AMONISTAR À TOI DE JOUER!" lança Sylvain

"Kabutops à toi." lança Aya

"AMONISTAR ATTAQUE SURF SUR EUX!"

 _Amonistar recouvra à l'aide d'une vague, tout le Pokégroupe._

"LANCE ÉBOULEMENT ET ENCHAINE AVEC CASCADE, KABUTOPS. FAIS EN SORTE QUE LES ROCHES TOMBENT SUR CETTE DRESSEUSE AVEC SON LIPPOUTI! LES ROCHERS SERONT PLUS LOURDS GRÂCE À CASCADE..."

 _Un rocher écrasa Sachette et Lippouti_

"LIPPOUTI MON DIEU... SACHEEETTTTTEEE...!" hurla Régis en courant vers le rocher "TORTANK SOULÈVE CE ROCHER!" ce que Tortank fit "Sachette...!" s'inquiéta-t-il en la voyant évanouie

"AMONISTAR USE MORSURE SUR CE TRIOPIKEUR!" hurla Sylvain

"TRIOPIKEUR TUNNEL VITE! SORS SOUS KABUTOPS" ordonna Pierre

"Oh mon dieu... Kabutops s'apprête à foncer sur nous." se réveilla Sachette "Amonistar aussi..."

 _Ils commencèrent à foncer. Mais on entendit à cet instant précis:_

"PTERA UTILISE BÉLIER!"

 _Un énorme Pokémon d'environ 1 mètre 80, semblable à un vieux Dracaufeu, détruit le mur de l'arène et heurta Kabutops et Amonistar en même temps. Ils furent instantanément projetés au mur._

"Barrez-vous, j'ai le chef du trio des Pokémons fossiles ma gueule." dit un mystérieux jeune homme

"TOI? TU FOUS QUOI À KANTO ETHAN?" demanda Giovanni visiblement très surpris

"J'étais à Cramois'île pour voir un fossile, puis en chemin à dos de mon Ptera, on a entendu des bruits donc on est venus." expliqua le jeune homme dénommé Ethan

"T'es pas avec ta petite amie?" ricana Giovanni

"Pour la unième fois, Lyra est mon amie d'enfance, et non ma petite amie." dit Ethan un peu rouge "Colossinge utilise Poing-Karaté sur son Persian"

 _Le Persian de Giovanni, déjà KO, fut défoncé_

"Pff..." soupira Giovanni

"JESSIE ET JAMES QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ POUR ATTRAPER LIPPOUTI?" cria-t-il

"ARBOK ET SMOGOGO À VOUS DE JOUER" hurlèrent James et Jessie en même temps "Pourquoi tu répète c'que j'dis?" ajoutèrent-t-ils

 _Sachette se leva et se mit devant Lippouti_

"Vous rêvez bande d'imbéciles..." s'énerva Sachette

"Leveinard à toi de jouer. Soigne ce Lippouti." ordonna Ethan

"Levei!" lança Leveinard quand elle sortit de sa Pokéball

 _Leveinard soigna Lippouti._

 _Lippouti, folle de rage contre Persian, explosa._

"LIPPOOOOOOUUUUUTIIIIIII!" hurla Lippouti en fonçant comme une Ferrari sur Persian

"Eh c'est ma Ferrari!" se moqua Régis

"Qulbutoke..." fit Qulbutoké

"Perrrrse?" s'interrogea Persian en se réveillant à cause du hurlement de Lippouti

 _Lippouti cogna extrêmement fort Persian qui fut projeter encore plus fortement que Kabutops et Amonistar réunis tout à l'heure_

 **"BLIZZARD LIPPOUUUTIII"**

 **"PERSIAAAAAAAAAAANNNN"**

"PERSIAN RIPOSTE AVEC COMBO-GRIFFE!" dit Giovanni

 _Persian est KO_

"Oké mercè je prends ma retraite." se découragea Giovanni

"Lippouti prépare le coup final" prévint Sachette

"Toi aussi Tortank" dit Régis

"Tortank!"

"Lippouti!"

"TORTANK HYDROCANON!"

"LIPPOUTI, LASER-GLACE!"

"LA TEAM ROCKET S'ENVOLE VERS D'AUTRES CIEUUUUX!" hurla toute la team Rocket en passant à travers le plafond

"QUUUULBUTOKÉ!" ajouta Qulbutoké

"Bon débarras."dit Ethan

"Euh excuse-moi..." fit Sachette derrière lui

 _Sachette plus belle que jamais, se dresser devant lui quand il se retourna_

"Qu'y a-t-il?" demanda Ethan

"Qui es-tu exactement ?"

"Je suis un dresseur venu de Jotho qui a plusieurs fois empêché la team Rocket de foutre le bordel."

"Je tenais à te remercier, Ethan, pour ce que tu as fait" remercia Sachette

"Et moi j't'ai sauvé tu dis rien!" bouda Régis

"Enfait merci et ferme-la, merci." le provoqua Sachette

"Grrr" grogna-t-il

"C'était un plaisir!" s'exclama Ethan "Surtout dénommer Giovanni et compagnie." s'étira-t-il

"Et vous allez faire quoi pour la suite?" ajouta-t-il après s'être étirer

"On va à la ligue car ces deux amoureux ont leurs badges." répondit Ondine

"On est pas amoureux" firent Régis et Sachette en même temps

"C'est ça." fit Pierre

"C'est vrai que cela peut porter à confusion, en sachant que j'ai direct su que vous vous appréciez pas mal rien qu'en vous voyant côte à côte." fit remarquer Ethan

"Sans, déconner." fit Sachette lentement

"Du coup comme vous allez à la ligue, vous allez à Jotho je suppose?" demanda Ethan curieux

"Ouaip!" confirma Sachette

"Moi aussi je dois retourner à Jotho, mais Ptera ne peut pas voler car il y a une grotte à traverser assez vaste pour aller à Jotho. Donc comme vous devez passer la route Victoire, je me disais que je pouvais peut-être vous accompagner et vous aider. Êtes-vous d'accord ?"

"Sans façon merci. Un boulet de dragueur comme Pierre nous suffit." dit Régis énervé pour une raison inconnue

"Avec plaisir!" fit Sachette réjouie

"Oh merci!" dit Ethan en serrant la main de Sachette

"Arf... j'aurais peut-être un concurrent pour Sachette..." se plaint Régis

"Je rêve.." dit Ondine

"J'ai rien dit du tout !"

"Mouais..."

 _Puis le Pokégroupe, beaucoup plus rempli, sortit de l'arène à moitié saccagée_

"C'est quoi vos Pokémons?" dit Ethan curieux

 _Pierre, Ondine, Sachette et Régis sortirent tous leurs Pokémons_

"Pas mal..."

"Et toi Ethan?" demanda Ondine

"J'ai eux:"

 _Il sortit: Ptera, Démolosse, Colossinge, Leveinard, Lanturn et Lainergie_

"Oh des Pokémons de Jotho"

"De base Régis, Noctali et Mentali sont de la deuxième région aussi..."

"Ah bon..."

"Ils est beau ton Démolosse!" fit Sachette en caressant Démolosse

"Merci!" répondit Ethan "Il est sage en plus."

"Grr" s'énerva doucement Régis

 _Et le voyage continue..._

 ** _À suivre_**


	24. Rivalité: la chanson de Sachette

_**Chapitre 24**_

 _Sachette étant partie soigner Lippouti, Ethan était avec le reste du Pokégroupe_

"Tu as quelle âge ?" demanda Ondine

"J'ai 12 et toi." répondit Ethan

"13"

"J'ai 13 aussi." fit Pierre

 **Note: Dans cette fic, Pierre est plus jeune**

"Et toi Régis t'as quel âge ?" demanda Ethan

"Le même âge que Sachette"

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"11"

"Avec Régis, Sachette est présente même sans être là."

"FERME LA PIERRE!" s'énerva Régis

"Me voilà !" fit Sachette réjouie

"Lippoupou!" dit Lippouti soignée

"Je suis content de voir qu'elle va mieux." sourit Ethan

"Il est midi. Et si on mangeait ?"

"Bonne idée Ondine." ajouta Ethan "Et si on allait manger au nouveau resto ?" proposa-t-il

"Pff." soupira Régis "Il fait le bogoss ça m'énerve." pensa-t-il

 _Au retour du resto_

"Putain j'ai bouffé comme un porc." fit Ethan

"T'en ai un..." se moqua Sachette

 _Il y avait une flaque d'eau par terre. Ethan mouilla Sachette mais Régis en chemin_

"PUTAIN FAIS GAFFE NON?" se déchaîna-t-il

"J'ai pas fait exprès." dit Ethan, ce qui fit rire Sachette

"Il a quoi de drôle ? Il pue ce mec" insulta Régis

"Tu t'es vu, Justin Bieber?"

"MÊME ETHAN S'Y MET?"

 **Mew: Sachette ils se battent pour toi**

"On a l'air d'être entrain de se battre?" lança Ethan

"On se dispute c'est pas pareil" rajouta Régis

"Tu cherches aussi..." fit remarquer Sachette

"Sachette ferme la"

"J'ai rien dit de méchant"

"C'est vrai." commenta Pierre "1 - 0 pour Sachette"

"Si j'étais Sachette..."

"Est-ce que t'es moi, Régis ?"

"Non"

"Ok alors tu fermes ta gueule."

"CALMEZ-VOUS !" les séparèrent Pierre et Ondine

"Bon,, on commence le chemin ou on reste ici jusqu'à demain ?" demanda Ethan agacé

"Tu la boucles Roméo ok..." ordonna Régis

"Euh. Je m'appelle Ethan..."

"TU LA BOUCLES COMME MÊME."

"Ok -_- on reste ici pour la nuit." dit Ethan

"Ça m'va." acquiesça Sachette

 _Au final, Régis faisait des caprices. Donc ils commencèrent à marcher._

 _Ils ont tous beaucoup discuté entre eux, donc ils n'ont pas vraiment vu le temps passé..._

 _Il était déjà tard le soir, mais la bande commençait à très bien s'entendre avec Ethan, même si Régis et lui avaient l'air un peu rivaux, mais ils sympathisaient, donc tout roulait comme sur des roulettes._

 _Ils étaient sur un long chemin, comme il était tard (#Minuit) ils décidèrent de dormir à la belle étoile._

 _Il y avait 2 petits groupes: Sachette et Régis, puis le reste. Tout le monde commença à dormir. Puis Régis fut le suivant_

 _Tout le Pokégroupe semble avoir oublié que Sachette et Régis, puis que Pierre et Ondine s'étaient dit je t'aime... étrangement, ils ont prit cette nuit-là pour un rêve et l'ont effacé à jamais (peut-être) de leur mémoire. Chacun d'entre eux ne sait donc pas assumer ce qu'ils éprouvent. C'est étrange._

 _À l'exception peut-être de Sachette..._

"WAAAAAAW" bailla Régis "Bonne nuit Pierre, bonne nuit Ethan, bonne nuit Ondine, bonne nuit les Pokémons, bonne nuit Sachette! À demain dors bien."

"Bonne nuit Régis, fais de beaux rêves."

 _Une musique se fit entendre, puis Sachette commença à chanter (Même musique que pour "La chanson d'Ondine")_

 _"Sous le ciel étoilé de la nuit,_

 _je comprends mieux, je me réjouis,_

 _être à tes côtés me rends heureuse,_

 _et tu me donnes l'air d'être joyeuse._

 _Tu me regardes, je détourne les yeux..._

 ** _Je voudrais tant pouvoir te le dire,_**

 ** _mais je ne sais pas comment,_**

 ** _je n'avais pas encore connu ce genre d'émotion c'est troublant,_**

 ** _je n'ai pas le courage de te l'avouer,_**

 ** _pour moi c'est un problème,_**

 ** _mais je tiens tant à toi, qu'un jour je finirai, par dire: je t'aime!_**

 _Je pense aux jours que nous avons vécus,_

 _j'aim'rais les vivre, une seconde fois,_

 _c'est toi mon coeur, c'est toi qui est l'élu,_

 _je voudrais tant, que tu sois à moi._

 _Je te regarde, tu détournes les yeux..._

 ** _Je voudrais tant pouvoir te le dire,_**

 ** _mais je ne sais pas commenr,_**

 ** _je n'avais pas encore connu ce genre d'émotion c'est troublant,_**

 ** _je n'ai pas le courage de te l'avouer,_**

 ** _pour moi c'est un problème,_**

 ** _mais je tiens tant à toi, qu'un jour je finirai, par dire: je t'aime!_**

 _Pourquoi; tu ne m'aime même pas?_

 _Avons-nous oublié, quelque chose du passé ?_

 _J'essaie, j'essaie. Mais j'espère que tu comprendras,_

 _te dire "je t'aime" c'est difficile, aide-moi!_

 ** _Je voudrais tant pouvoir te le dire,_**

 ** _mais je ne sais pas comment,_**

 ** _je n'avais pas encore connu ce genre d'émotion c'est troublant,_**

 ** _je n'ai pas le courage de te l'avouer,_**

 ** _pour moi c'est un problème,_**

 ** _mais je tiens tant à toi, qu'un jour je finirai, par dire: je t'aime!_**

 ** _Je voudrais tant pouvoir te le dire,_**

 ** _mais je ne sais pas comment,_**

 ** _je n'avais pas encore connu ce genre d'émotion c'est troublant,_**

 ** _je n'ai pas le courage de te l'avouer,_**

 ** _pour moi c'est un problème,_**

 ** _mais je tiens tant à toi, qu'un jour je finirai, par dire: je t'aime!..."_**

"Mmmmh ?" se réveilla Régis "Tu as dis quelque chose Sachette?"

"Moi? Oh non rien du tout. Bonne nuit, Régis."

"Bonne nuit"

 _Dans la chanson, elle parlait d'un évènement oublié du passé. Était-ce le moment des aveux? Dommage, aucune personne du Pokégroupe ne s'en souvient_

 _ **À suivre**_

...

...

...

Débat:

1) Pourquoi dit-on que ça roule comme sur des roulettes alors que des roulettes roulent de base ?

Lippouti: Je sais pas

 **Putain t'es aussi utile que Jawad l'hébergeur**

Lippouti: Mercè

Koga: En sachant que des roulettes ça tourne

Qulbutoké: QUUUUULBUTOKÉ!

 **...**

Koga: Nyeh?

 **Les perturbateurs on peut les bannir**

Koga: J'ai rien fait!

 _Ondine bannit Koga du débat 1)_

Noctali: Ahhhh merci il était de trop!

 _Ondine bannit Noctali du débat 1)_

Ho-oh: Moi personne peut me bannir j'suis légendaire

 _James s'est auto-banni en se trompant de touche_

Ho-oh: Chè!

 _Diana bannit Ho-oh_

 **Fuck yeah**

 _Mew bannit Mew et Diana du débat 1_

Ethan: Cela part en couilles.

 _Lippouti gèle Ethan du débat 1_

Ptera: Du coup les roulettes roules, mets les patins à roulettes...

 _Tout le monde bannit Ptera du débat 1_

Lippouti: Pas de blagues pourries ici.

Ondine: Du coup, y a plus Diana, il sert à rien ce débat...

Pierre: Mouais moi j'ai autre chose à faire qu'un débat. Genre draguer les filles

 _Goupix brûle la bite de Pierre du débat 1_

Arbok: J'en ai marre.

Quetzar: Pareil.

 _Quetzar et Arbok s'auto-banissent puis bannissent tout le monde_

 ** _Chapitre 24 FIN_**


	25. La journée de Pierre en 2 mots

_**Chapitre 25**_

 _Après une nuit passée à la belle étoile, Pierre se réveilla_

"Yaaaah!" bailla-t-il "J'ai bien dormi encore une journée passionnante s'annonce !"

 _Après avoir dit cela, il se prit Racaillou dans la face_

"RACAILLOU TU PEUX PAS FAIRE GAFFE?"

"Oh bonjour Pierre." salua Ondine "Un problème ?"

"Ouais. Racaillou m'a foncé dessus"

"C'est Colossinge qui l'a envoyé." expliqua Ondine

 _Ondine posa son sac par terre_

"Alors comme ça t'es un adepte du football?" demanda Sachette

"Eh ouais" fit Ethan "J'y joue souvent depuis tout petit"

"Et gnagna gni et gnagna gna" ironisa et se moqua Régis

"Tu veux une démonstration Sachette?" proposa Ethan

"Pourquoi pas." fut convaincue Sachette

 _Ethan vit un sac avec une balle bleue dedans_

"TIENS ATTRAPE SACHETTE!" hurla Ethan

"NON! NON NON ETHAN C'EST UN OEUF PEUT-ÊTRE LÉGENDAIRE!" cria Sachette

 _Ce fut trop tard, Ethan tapa dans l'œuf et l'œuf cogna Ondine qui piqua une crise_

"MON OEUF! MAIS T'ES TARÉ OU QUOI?" hurla Ondine

"PARDON ! PARDON !" s'excusa Ethan

"Bien fait." balança Régis

"La ferme toi." rétorqua Ethan

 **"Ouais bah moi j'te défonce avec mes poings, bâtard?" contra Colossinge au loin**

 **"Tu parle t'as 2 mains gauches. Ah pardon c'est des gants." se moqua Osselait**

 _Osselait et Lanturn partirent dans un fou rire de malade_

 **"Sois pas trop jaloux de son style vestimentaire!" fit Lanturn à Osselait en rigolant**

 **"RETOURNE À LA MER POKÉMON EAU DE MERDE!" explosa Colossinge**

 **"Je suis électrique aussi. Si tu veux une décharge électrique t'as juste à me demander." se prépara Lanturn**

"De quoi ils parlent?" se demanda Régis en s'approchant de Pierre

"Je sais pas, mais j'ai un compte à régler avec ce singe." partit Pierre

 _Pierre s'approcha de Colossinge_

"Toi."

"Colossinge?" dit Colossinge

"Tu m'as jeté, Racaillou dans la gueule." s'énerva Pierre

"Coloss" acquiesça Colossinge

"TU POURRAIS FAIRE GAFFE NON?"

"COLOOOOSSSSINGE!"

"Calmez-vous !" / "Togepiiii!" dirent Régis et Togepi en les séparant

"Pff. Vous êtes pitoyables." dit Ethan

"Tu t'es regardé?" riposta Pierre

 _Le Pokégroupe se trouva non loin d'une pente rocheuse à ce moment précis. Un rocher tomba puis Lainergie commença à tomber._

"Laiiiii" s'écria Lainergie

"LAINERGIE!" tenta de l'attraper Ethan

"ATTENDS JE M'EN OCCUPE !" Pierre sauta et attrapa Lainergie. Colossinge, voulant aussi aider Lainergie, tomba avec Pierre et Lainergie.

 _Le Pokégroupe avaient beau crier leurs noms, ils n'entendaient aucune réponse de leur part..._

"Aïe ma tête..." fit Pierre en se levant

"Lainergie?" fit Lainergie

"Content de te voir saine et sauve, Lainergie."

 _Il y avait un tas de gravats non loin d'eux qui bougeait_

"C'est quoi ça ? " se demanda Pierre en touchant le tas de gravats

 _Au moment de l'avoir touché, Colossinge en sortit_

 **"LAINERGIE TOUT VA BIEN?" hurla-t-il en poussant Pierre**

 **"Ça va, merci à tous les deux."**

 **"Comment ça nous 2? Il nous a fait tomber ce bâtard."**

"Je rêve ou tu parles de moi dans une autre langue?" se leva Pierre "En plus j'ai rien fait."

 _Colossinge péta un câble et lança Poing-karaté_

 **"Comme ça on est tranquille tous les 2, ma jolie." fit Colossinge**

 **"... FATAL-FOUDRE!" cria Lainergie**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" gueula Colossinge en se prenant la décharge**

"Huh?" fit Pierre en se levant "T'as quoi Colossinge?"

 _Pierre toucha le poing de Colossinge et ils furent électrifiés._

"Laine..." se désespéra Lainergie

"Diana aurais-tu l'amabilité de nous indiquer où nous nous trouvons?"

 **"Dans le fond d'un trou. Y a pas de nom"**

"Oké mercé. On fait quoi du coup?"

 **"Pierre, t'as un cerveau pour réfléchir... "**

"Ok ça marche..." fit Pierre

 _Pierre tenta d'escalader la pente, puis Colossinge essaya de l'aider mais il glissa, comme il tenait le pied de Pierre, il tomba aussi mais il fut projeter au mur_

"Retiens-moi Lainergie ou je sens que j'vais l'atomiser." se préserva Pierre

 _Pierre tenta énormément de fois de grimper mais tomba à cause de Colossinge à plusieurs reprises_

"Putain je me dis, y a un avantage d'avoir des Pokémons vols dans son équipe dans des moments comme ça. Bah moi c'est cool j'ai les 3 opposés: type roche, sol et combat!" pensa Pierre

 _Soudain, un Pokémon arriva_

"Tu fous quoi ici, Ptera?" dit Pierre

 **"Je viens vous aider gros malin..."**

"Rien compris, peux-tu nous aider?"

 **"..." soupira Ptera agacé**

 _Puis Ptera ramena un part un les 3_

"Pierre! J'ai eu peur..." fit Ondine soulagée

"Merci de t'être inquiéter" "Pas comme d'autres qui s'en battent totalement les couilles. Je ne vise personne bien entendu!" s'exclama Pierre en fixant Colossinge qui faisait comme si de rien n'était

"Vous vous entendez bien, toi et mon Colossinge. C'est bon à savoir" se réjouit Ethan

"Tu te goures complètement" prévint Pierre "Ton Colossinge fait trop chier."

"Colossinge, Colossinge!" s'énerva Colossinge

"Bien, c'est quand que ta journée " Passionnante " s'annonce ? " se demanda Sachette

"Lippouri, Lippouti!" rigola Lippouti

"Bah... Je sais pas." réfléchit Pierre

 **"Toute façon y a rien de passionnant dans sa vie." remarqua Tortank**

 **"T'as vu ça." fit Goupix**

"Enfait, dit Régis, pour Pierre une journée passionnante c'est:

\- se prendre un Racaillou dans la face au lever, en sachant que c'est un rocher et non un ballon en mousse...

\- se disputer avec un Colossinge

\- se faire frapper par un Colossinge

\- se faire maîtriser par un Colossinge

\- se faire détruire par un Colossinge"

"C'est bon fais court." s'énerva Pierre

" - se faire électrocuter

\- galérer

\- se faire clasher même dans un autre language" finit Régis

"Tu te moque de moi là !" se fâcha Pierre

"Résumé en 2 mots: Emmerdes, bastons." se marra Régis

"Pff... allez-vous faire voir." se lamenta Pierre

 _Pendant 7h Pierre, Lainergie et Colossinge sont restés dans ce trou, et le reste du Pokégroupe n'a même pas pensé à envoyer un Pokémon volant pour aller les chercher... cette histoire par vraiment en cacahouètes_

 **"À qui la faute, Diana... "**

 **"Ferme la Grolem."**

 _Les jeunes héros doivent encore rester une nuit de plus ici..._

 _Et le voyage continue..._

 _ **À suivre**_

...

...

...

Débat

2) Pourquoi Stari fait autant pitié ?

Stari: Qui a créé ce débat ?

Otaria: Moi

 _Stari gerte (= jarter = virer) Otaria_

Qulbutoké: QUUUUUUUUULLLQUTOKÉ!

Démolosse: Faudrait m'expliquer le rôle des débats, svp

Stari: Virer des gens

Lippouti: Pour moi Stari fait pitié car il ressemble à un vagin

Stari vire Lippouti du débat 2)

 **Mew: Oh les bâtards.**

Stari gerte Mew du débat 1

Ossatueur remet Mew, Otaria et Lippouti dans le débat 2

Otaria: Pas mercé

Ossatueur: Pas de riené

Qulbutoké: Stari fait pitié, il a une perle et Staross un diamant

Ho-oh: Respect, j'aurais pas trouvé mieux

Lippouti vire Stari du débat 1)

Staross: T'es une batarde

Lippouti: M'en fou.

Rapasdepic: M'en fou que tu t'en fou

Lippouti: M'en fou

Tortank: Lippouti, racaille

 **Note: Ils ont aussi oublié qu'ils s'aimaient**

Tortank: T'es une racaille, barbie rose blonde

Lippouti: M'en bat les couilles

Tortank: T'en a pas

Lippouti: M'en bat les couilles

Tortank: Ça marche Joè *danse chelou*

Dardagnan: Euh Tortank ne recommence plus jamais ça

Tortank: *redanse chelou*

Grolem: Aucun respect

Dardagnan vire Grolem du débat 1

Dardagnan: De rien c'était un plaisir

Persian: Lippouti la loseuse

Lippouti: Loser* connard

 _ **Chapitre 25 END**_


	26. L'aide donnée aux légendaires

**_Chapitre 26_**

 _Il est 9h, le Pokégroupe pénètre la route victoire, plus déterminés que jamais_

"C'est une grotte " remarqua Régis

"Non c'est un lac" ironisa Pierre

"La ferme ou je dis à Ethan qu'il te défonce comme l'autre fois"

"C'est bon j'me tais..." paniqua Pierre

 _Ils marchèrent un bon quart d'heure, et ils arrivèrent déjà à la ligue Pokémon_

 **"Ça part en couilles. " dit Noctali**

"C'est pas vraiment la ligue Pokemon" fit remarquer Sachette "C'est une autre grotte dedans"

"Hein?" s'étonna Ethan "T'es sûre de ça ?"

 _Ils entrèrent la grotte_

"Diana aurais-tu l'amabilité de..."

 **"Ceci est la grotte des légendaires, Ondine"**

"Okééé..."

"Ça veut dire qu'on va croiser des légendaires..."

"T'es tellement logique par moment Régis..." dit Ethan

 _Une légère secousse arriva_

"C'était quoi ça ? " s'exclama Ondine

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA"

"C'EST UN CRI DE POKEMON!" s'écria Sachette "VENEZ"

 _Ils arrivèrent au bout d'un long tunnel._

 _Devant eux se trouvaient : Un phénix de feu (logique) à gauche, un aigle de foudre au milieu et un faucon de glace à droite_

"C'est quoi ces Pokémons ? " fit Sachette en sortant son Pokédex

Pokédex Sulfura, Artikodin et Elector...

"Le Pokédex indique que c'est bien des légendaires..." dit Sachette bouche bée

"Le mieux à faire c'est de se barrer" prévint Régis

"Sulf." fit le Sulfura

"Hein ? Qu'a-t-il dit?" se demanda Sachette

"Artik."

"Elect."

"Ils ont l'air triste" constata Ondine... "C'est mon oeuf qui vous intéresse ?"

 _Ondine sortit l'œuf de son sac et le posa devant eux_

 **"Mais c'est l'œuf volé par ce Pokemon!" dit Elector étonné**

 **"Qui est ce Pokemon?" demanda Tortank en s'approchant d'eux**

 _Elector baissa la tête_

"Lippouti!" fit Lippouti en faisant un geste avec la main

"On doit partir?" demanda Sachette

Tort." acquiesça Tortank

"Bien, partons." fit Régis

 _Tout le Pokégroupe sortit de la grotte par le chemin derrière le trio d'oiseaux légendaires, puis ils arrivèrent devant la ligue_

"On les attend." commanda Sachette

...

 **"On aimerait vous aider, expliqua Lippouti, mais si vous nous dites rien, comment on peut faire?" tenta-t-elle de convaincre**

 **"Cet oeuf, est l'œuf d'un Pokemon légendaire venant de Sinnoh. Son nom est** **Manaphy" fit Sulfura**

 **"Manaphy!?" s'exclamèrent Tortank et Lippouti en même temps**

 **"Darkrai, un Pokemon légendaire venant aussi de Sinnoh, a capturé son oeuf pour l'offrir à Giratina. Mais on dirait bien qu'il a rejeté l'œuf, et Darkrai s'est enfui avec l'œuf. Pendant longtemps nous l'avons chercher..." dit Artikodin réjouie**

 **Note: Dans cette fic, les Pokémons légendaires sont sexués. Eh ouais!**

 **"Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous aider?" demanda Tortank déterminé**

 **"On ne veut pas d'aide de simples Pokemons." dit Elector en se préparant à attaquer**

 **"LIPPOUTI FAIS GAFFE IL TE VISE!"**

 **"T'INQUIÈTE TORTANK J'AI VU!"**

 **"FATAL-FOUDRE!" hurla Elector**

 **"LASER-GLACE!" hurla Lippouti**

...

"C'était quoi ces bruits!" cria Régis en sursautant

"Entrons vite!" dit Sachette

...

"LIPPOUTI NON!" s'exclama Sachette en la voyant se battre

 **"LÂCHEZ LA! HYDROCANON!" hurla Tortank**

 _Sulfura se prit l'attaque qui fut super efficace._

 **"GRR TOI!" grogna Artikodin "VOL"**

 _Artikodin s'envola_

 **"Je vous** laisserais **pas toucher à Lippouti, c'est clair?" dit Tortank**

 **'Non c'est foncé, se moqua Sulfura, DÉFLAGRATION"**

 _Lippouti se prit l'attaque qui fut super efficace, elle est brûlée_

 **"Surf!" utilisa Tortank, cela projeta Elector au mur**

 **"Coucou!" arriva Artikodin du plafond**

 **"Qu'est-ce que..." s'interrogea Tortank, puis se prit l'attaque**

 **"Ça va j'ai pas eu trop mal..." souffrit un peu Tortank**

 **"Ça va Lippouti?" ajoute-t-il**

 **"Oui... ils sont de type vol, on devrait utiliser blizzard ensemble"**

 **"Tu as raison Lippouti"**

 _Ils se levèrent ensemble avec pas mal de difficulté, puis ils préparèrent blizzard_

 **"Faut qu'on se barre!" craint Elector**

 **"BLIZZARD!" hurlèrent Lippouti et Tortank**

...

 **"Ma foi, vous êtes des bons Pokémons. " dit Elector en se relevant "Vous gagnez notre confiance"**

 **"Tant mieux!" se réjouit Tortank**

 **"Dis aux dresseurs de se barrer Diana s'il-te-plaît"**

 **"Avec plaisir, Lippouti. Partez"**

"Oké mercé" remercia pour de faux Ethan, puis les humains s'en allèrent

 **"Nous vous demandons, s'il-vous-plaît, supplia Sulfura, de garder cet œuf jusqu'à qu'il éclot, et de donner à Manaphy le Pokemon quand vous serez à Sinnoh"**

 **"Comme si on allait y arriver." dit Lippouti**

 **"Je pense que si, mais vous allez prendre une plombe." fit Artikodin**

 **"C'est quel Pokemon dedans?" demanda Tortank**

 **"Logiquement un bébé Manaphy non?" répondit Lippouti**

 **"Eh bien non, rétorqua Artikodin" ... "Ce sera un Phione"**

 **"C'est quoi la différence ?"**

 **"Phione est plus faible et plus grand, aussi plus lourd. Mais il ressemble à Manaphy, légèrement" expliqua Elector**

 **"Pourquoi êtes-vous mêler à cette histoire?"**

 **"Eh bien Tortank..." fit Artikodin "Ce serait dur à expliquer. Grossomodo, Manaphy est notre amie, et Phione, on en a besoin pour régler une histoire de fantôme"**

 **"Fantôme ?" se demanda Lippouti**

 **"Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de nous aider" remercia gentiment Sulfura**

 **"Y a pas de quoi." fit Tortank en prenant l'œuf et en sortant de la grotte avec Lippouti**

 **"Je pense qu'on se reverra à plusieurs reprises!" fit Elector réjoui**

 _Lippouti et Tortank sortirent de la grotte..._

 _ **À suivre**_

...

...

...

Analyse des couples (3 par 3, ça changera peut-être plus tard

1) Goupix/Togepi, Démolosse/Lanturn et Stari/Otaria

Démolosse et Lanturn: PARDON?

Grolem: Pas de soucis ça arrive à tout le monde

Lanturn: La ferme -_-

Stari: J'aime pas Otaria elle est moche. Moi j'suis fan de Mentali

Mentali: Bah putain rentre chez ta daronne. Otaria est belle aussi (même si je suis plus belle)

Otaria: Stari, t'es mort au prochain chapitre

Stari: J'AI RIEN FAIT

Ptera: Togepi et Goupix? Je m'y attendais pas

Goupix: Franchement, j'aime bien ma petite Togepi, mais sans plus

Togepi: Pareil j'apprécie Goupix

(Leveinard, Onix, Dardagnan, **Mew** , Ethan et Ondine dans leurs pensées): Mais oui on vous croit..

Lippouti: De toute façon vous finirez pas tomber amoureux

Togepi: C'est toi qui dit ça...

Grolem: QUUUUULBUTOKÉ!"

Qulbutoké: Tu le fais mal

Grolem: Je peux pas avoir mal je suis une roche

Qulbutoké: Ferrero rocher

Eux 2: LOOL LOOL *rires*

Tous: ...

Qulbutoké et Grolem: *surpris* bah quoi?

 _Tout le monde bannit Qulbutoké et Grolem de l'analyse des couples 1)_

Quetzar: C'est plus calme d'un coup

Sulfura: T'as gâché le silence

Quetzar: J'te connais? Tu me connais ? On se connait? Non? Donc casse-toi

Artikodin: Bien joué tu sais conjuguer le verbe se connaître. Tu veux une médaille?

Elector: Eh l'intello, je rêve ou tu défends ce con de Sulfura? Quel beau couple on en parlera à la 2ème analyse

Sulfura: On parlera de toi et Manaphy. L'œuf ne vient pas de nul part

Ho-oh: 1-0 pour Sulfura contre Elector.

Elector: ...

Tous, sauf tous les légendaires et Lippouti et Tortank: C'est qui Manaphy?

Elector: C'est ma soit disant femme. Et j'ai eu l'œuf avec elle

Ondine: On s'en fout

Elector: Tais-toi toi

Onix: Démolosse + Lanturn!

Lanturn: Onix + Racaillou?

Onix: Je suis une fille

Racaillou: Bah pas moi

 **Mew: J'ai remarqué que y avait Colossinge + Lainergie**

Colossinge: Tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule ?

Pierre: C'est ça ton poing? Désolé j'vois qu'un gang

Colossinge: ...

 **Mew: En plus j'vous baise tous j'suis renforcée. Et en plus de ça je suis de type psy et toi combat. J'ai l'avantage *montre ses petits muscles***

Colossinge: Salope

 _ **Chapitre 26 fin**_


	27. Ligue Pokémon

_**Chapitre 27**_

 _Lippouti et Tortank sortirent de la grotte. Devant eux se trouvaient la ligue Pokémon_

"Enfin là ! " fit Ondine "Oh merci pour l'œuf" dit Ondine en prenant l'œuf que tenait Tortank

"Tort." dit Tortank

"Sachette, appela Régis, es-tu prête pour la ligue?"

"Et comment!" s'exclama Sachette

 _Régis prit la main de Sachette_

"J'espère qu'on réussira ensemble, car si on n'en sort pas victorieux ensemble, ce serait comme me briser le coeur." dit-il avec beaucoup d'espoir

"Régis..." lança Sachette "Merci, bonne chance!" encouragea-t-elle

 _Ils entrèrent main dans la main dans la ligue Pokemon, suivis de Tortank et de Lippouti sur sa tête, puis de Ondine, Ethan et Pierre eux-mêmes suivis de Togepi, Ptera et Goupix._

"C'est grand..." fit Pierre impressionné

"Bonjour, dit une dame, je suis l'agent Jenny, je surveille cette ligue. Pouvez-vous me montrer vos badges ?"

"Bien sûr, agent. Tenez" tendit Sachette puis Régis fit de même

"Bien, et qui sont ces 3 personnes?"

"Ce sont nos amis, expliqua Régis, ils nous accompagnent ils ont le droit!"

"Oui ils peuvent, vous pouvez passer" accorda Jenny

"Merci!" fit le Pokégroupe

"Mmmmh on soigne nos Pokémons d'abord ?" proposa Régis

"Bonjour Sachette!"

"Oh infirmière Joëlle ça fait longtemps!"

"Du premier coup d'œil je vois que Lippouti est devenue très forte!" s'exclama Joëlle réjouie

"Lippou!" lança Lippouti

"Peux-tu soigner nos Pokemons?" demanda Régis

"Bien sûr monsieur Chen donnez-moi vos Pokémons"

 _Après que les pokémons ont été soignés..._

"Depuis quand elle t'appelle monsieur Chen?" demanda Ethan

"Je pense qu'elle a deviné que j'étais le petits-fils du professeur Chen..." soupira Régis "Bon... Entrons sans plus attendre !"

 _Les voilà entrés dans la ligue Pokemon._

 _Devant eux se trouvait le premier membre du conseil des 4: Olga_

"Il fait froid dans cette pièce " pensa Sachette

"Combien êtes-vous pour m'affronter ?" demanda Olga

"Nous sommes 2." répondit Régis

"D'accord, fit Olga en se dirigeant vers un PC" "Voilà alors ce sera 3 Pokémons par combat. Qui est le premier à m'affronter ?"

"À toi l'honneur Régis"

"Si tu veux, Sachette"

 _Combat Régis VS Olga: En gras seront les paroles de Olga, en normal celles de Régis, et parfois du reste du Pokégroupe_

"NOCTALI C'EST TOI QUI COMMENCE !"

 **"À toi de jouer Crustabri! Lance laser-glace"**

 _Noctali est gelé_

"Sans déconner."

 **"Enchaîne avec cascade!"**

 _Noctali se dégèle_

"BIEN JOUÉ NOCTALI LANCE VIVE-ATTAQUE!"

 **"CRUSTABRI ULTRALASER"**

 _Crustabri ne bouge plus car il doit se recharger_

"NOCTALI ATTAQUE FEINTE!"

 _Crustabri peut de nouveau attaquer_

"NOCTALI VITE FEINTE ENCORE!"

 **"CRUSTABRI GIGA IMPACT"**

 _Noxtali est KO, suite au recul de l'attaque, le lanceur, Crustabri, perd des points de vie )noté PV) puis tombe KO_

"1-1!" lança Sachette en pom-pom girl

 **Mew: D'où elle a ses pom-pom ?**

"..." fit tout le monde désespérément

 **"MON CRUSTABRI T_T"**

"... à toi de jouer Rapasdepic!"

 **"Vas-y Flagadoss"**

"RAPASDEPIC LANCE CRU-AILE!"

 _Flagadoss est au sol_

 **"Tricheur."**

"TU M'AS FAIT LA MÊME CHOSE EN GELANT NOCTALI TOUT À L'HEURE. DONC PARLE PAS!" s'énerva Régis

"T'es agité Justin Bieber."

"Ferme la Sachette..." se retourna Régis

 **"Je rêve ou t'es jalouse..."**

"DIANA DIS PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI!" hurla Sachette "OLGA EST TROP MOCHE"

"Mdrr les bâtards." lança Ondine et Pierre

 **"T'es morte après Sachette" menaça Olga**

"Ça sent la Sachette gelée à l'esquimau au chocolat..." se moqua Ethan

"RAPASDEPIC LANCE POURSUITE"

 ** _"It's super effective!"_**

 **"Diana ferme ta putain de gueule avec ta mâchoire de rat." insulta Olga**

 _ **"La prochaine fois que tu me critiques, ou Mew c'est pareil, je te défonce comme Koga"**_

 **"Aïe "**

"En plus Olga ça ressemble à Koga" remarqua Pierre

 **"Tu t'crois drôle ? " demanda Olga ironiquement**

"C'est la première fois que Pierre ne court pas après une fille." constata Ondine "Olga doit vraiment être moche"

 **"Boucle la la rousse. FLAGADOSS HYDROCANON!"**

 _Rapasdepic tombe salement au sol_

"Pff. Lance mimique."

 _Rapasdepic répète l'attaque de Flagadoss, il lui lance donc Hydrocanon_

 _Flagadoss n'est plus capable de se battre_

"Bien joué." applaudit Sachette

 **"Ohh madame est amoureuse" lança Olga**

"Ta mère la pute bien amicalement" contra Sachette

 **"À toi de jouer Lamantine!"**

"OTARIA!" s'exclama Otaria en sortant de sa Pokéball

"Me saoule putain...' pensa Ondine

" RAPASDEPIC LANCE CRU-AILE"

 **"Lamantine, laser-glace."**

 _Rapasdepic = KO_

"C'était le théorème de la KOtitude..." dit Pierre désespéré

 **"À toi Kraboss, Pince-masse"**

"RAPASDEPIC VOL!"

 ** _"Et Rapasdepic s'envole vers d'autres cieux et se jette sur son adversaire qui est KO dût à un coup critique!"_**

"En gros j'ai gagné!" se vanta Régis

 **"T'as eu de la chatte j'ai juste ça à dire." lança Olga**

"Ferme la vieille peau et affronte Sachette"

 **"Ok Sachette ce sera 1 contre 1 parce que j'suis blasée."**

"Lippouti vas-y. " fit Sachette

"Lippouppou!"

 **"OK VAS-Y LIPPOUTOU PAS DE PITIÉ "**

"Jyyyyyynnnnx." fit Lippoutou

 **"Je suis ta mère. " dit Lippoutou avec la voix de dark vador**

 **"T'es trop moche pour l'être" contra Lippouti**

 _Lippoutou s'énerva et gela Lippouti avec Blizzard_

 **"Bâtarde."**

 **"Je rêve où elles se battent sans notre consentement ?" fit Olga surprise**

"Lippouti lance ultralaser" ordonna Sachette

 **"Tu peux pas"**

"Diana stp"

 ** _"Lippouti vient d'apprendre séisme "_**

"Encore mieux ! Merci'

 _ **"De rien Sachette mais c'est juste pour ce combat, parce que Lippoutou me donne la nausée"**_

"Ça clash ! " s'exclama Ethan sur un hamac entrain de boire un cocktail

 **"Cette fic part vraiment en bordel..." rit Otaria**

 **"Tais-toi toi" s'énerva Lippoutou**

"Lippouti lance Séisme "

 _Lippoutou se graille salement au sol_

"MAGNIFIQUE MAINTENANT LANCE LECHOUILLE!"

 **"Lippoutou, morsure"**

 _Lippoutou a des dents_

 **Mew: Oh le dossier**

 **"Ferme la sale noob"**

 _ **"Olga je t'avais prévenue..."**_

 **"Gloups, mes excuses sire."**

"LIPPOUTI BLIZZARD VITE FAIT BIEN FAIT ET FINISSANT AVEC CE DUEL!"

 _Lippoutou est KO_

"Tship" tshipa Olga. "Bon c'est pas grave, bien joué vous 2"

 **"J'ai dû porter un dentier pour rien du tout..." souffrit Lippoutou par terre**

"Du coup on affronte qui après ? " demanda Régis

"Ce sera un deux contre deux avec Aldo et Agatha" expliqua Olga "L'accès à la deuxième salle est ouvert"

"Merci!" remercièrent Régis et Sachette impatients

 _Le couple pénétra la seconde salle et..._

"En plus de dire de la merde tu mens" remarqua Régis

 **"En plus de m'avoir coupé la parole tu me casses les couilles "**

"Pfft." soupira Sachette "Ah voilà nos adversaires!"

 _Après un combat Mentali, Roucarnage, Papillusion puis Tortank, Dardagnan, Arbok VS deux Ectoplasma, Nosferalto puis Tygnon, Kyclée, Mackogneur..._

Commentaires:

Sachette: P'tin elle m'a saoulée la vieille

Régis: Moi c'est le gars aux biscotaux... Avec son Mackogneur putain aussi chiant que Colossinge

Colossinge: TA GUEULE *patates*

Pierre: AÏE MAIS ARRÊTE J'AI RIEN FAIT MOI!

Etc...

 _Revenons à notre histoire..._

 _Avant-dernière salle..._

"C'est qui le gars avec sa cape démodée ? " demanda Sachette

"Qui je suis? C'est moi, François le français !" s'exclama le gars

"Oké..."

"AHAH PERMETTEZ-MOI DE ME PRÉSENTER, JE SUIS LE CHAMPION DE LA LIGUE, PETER LE DRACOLOGUE!"

"Pourquoi y a une autre salle si t'es le champion?" demanda Régis

"Ce sera une surprise de taille pour vous 2.' répondit Peter

"Ok dac. C'est combien combien ?" demanda Sachette

"Prenez 1 Pokemon chacun" dit Peter

"Euh bah je prends Lippouti" prévint Sachette

"Moi Tortank alors..." prévint aussi Régis

"Dracolosse à vous." fit Peter les bras croisés

"?"

 _2 Dracolosse arrivèrent du plafond et foncèrent directement sur Lippouti et Tortank_

"TORTANK!" paniqua Tortank en prenant Lippouti sous sa carapace

 _Les 2 Dracolosse lancèrent Draco-Rage à l'unisson_

 **"Tortank..." dit Lippouti inquiète**

 **"Ça va t'inquiète." rassura Tortank en se relevant**

"TORTANK HYDROCANON SUR LE DRACOLOSSE DE DROITE!" hurla Régis

 _Dracolosse est à terre_

"Dracolosse, draco-queue"

"What..." fit Sachette

 _Lippouti se prit l'attaque de plein fouet_

"Lippouti laser-glace sur ce Dracolosse."

 _Dracolosse de gauche est gelé_

"À toi Régis." dit Sachette accompagnée d'un clin d'œil

"Tortank Mâchouille !"

"T'es con ou t'es con ? C'est d'la glace"

"Ferme ta gueule ma..."

"Ma quoi?" se demanda Sachette

"Ma chère"... dit Régis " j'ai failli dire ma chérie ou c'est comment.. " pensa-t-il

 _Tortank brisa la glace qui emprisonnait le Dracolosse de gauche_

"Dracolosse ! Ultralaser sur Lippouti"

 _Lippouti commença à briller_

"Qu'est-ce-que... " fit Sachette

"Elle évolue?!" s'écria Régis

"Non."

"Ethan?"

"Je savais que l'amour humain existait, mais celui des Pokemons est tellement étrange..." dit Ethan "Lyra..." ajouta-t-il en serrant un collier où se trouvait lui et une autre fille en photo

"LIPPOOOOUUUUTIIII" hurla Lippouti en repoussant ultralaser

 _Dracolosse doit se recharger_

"Lippouti PSYKO!" cria Sachette

 _Les 2 Dracolosse se prirent l'attaque_

"TORTANK, s'écria Régis, LANCE COUD'KRÂNE SUR DRACOLOSSE DROITE"

"BIEN JOUÉ RÉGIS !" encouragea Pierre

"Super!" fit de même Ondine

 _Les 2 Dracolosse ne bougent plus_

"Prépare-toi Lippouti!"

"Toi aussi Tortank!"

 _Tortank prit Lippouti dans ses bras_

"À notre signal, vous allez lancer l'attaque que l'on va crier. Ok?" demanda Sachette

"Lippouti!" "Tortank!" acquiescèrent-t-ils

"Allez Sachette." fit Régis en prenant la main gauche de Sachette

"Oui Régis." dit-elle souriante

...

"LANCEZ BLIZZARD!"

 _Lippouti et Tortank lancèrent Blizzard, les 2 Dracolosse sont KO_

"Geh?" fit Peter bouche bée

"On a gagné ...?" dit Sachette

"Je rêve là" se pinça Régis "AÏE ah non je rêve pas..."

"Sachette, Régis..." dirent Ondine, Ethan et Pierre heureux

"Les amis, nous sommes champions..." fit Régis la larme à l'œil

"Oui." dit Sachette la larme à l'œil

"OUAAAAAAAIIIIIISSS ON A GAGNÉ SORTEZ LE CHAMPAGNE" crièrent-t-ils, Régis portant Sachette

"Pas si vite." dit une voix derrière-eux "Désolé de vous déranger dans ce moment d'intimité..."

"Oh professeur !" s'exclama Régis tout rouge en lâchant Sachette

"MON DOS!" hurla-t-elle en étant à terre

"Félicitation, vous êtes champions, enfin presque." dit le professeur Chen

"Comment ça ?" demanda Ethan

"Ma foi, Ethan, cela fait longtemps!" dit Chen

"Bonjour, professeur."

"Oh ma chère amie d'enfance !" s'exclama le prof

"Bonjour mon cher" dit Agatha

"Vous avez gagné, mais il reste quelque chose à faire. Conseil des 4, suivez-moi, vous tous venez" ordonna le prof

"À vos ordres" dirent Olga, Peter, Agatha et Aldo en le suivant

 _Dernière salle..._

"Régis, viens ici mon petits-fils. Sachette va dans le carré à 25 mètres de lui en face" dit le professeur

 _Ils le firent._

"Faites avancez Lippouti et Tortank" "On les a soignés"

 _Ils le firent._

"Certes, vous êtes les champions de la ligue de Kanto, mais il y aura le meilleur dresseur de Kanto. C'est soit Régis, soit Sachette. Vous allez faire un combat ensemble." expliqua le prof Chen

"QUOI?!" hurlèrent Régis et Sachette

"Quelque chose m'empêche de l'affronter... Je ne sais pas comment expliquer." se troubla Régis

"C'est pareil pour moi..." s'inquiéta Sachette

"Lippouti..." dit Lippouti triste

"Tortank..." fit Tortank affecté

 _Que vont faire les 4 héros face à ce choc?!_

 ** _À suivre_**


	28. Combat entre 4 amis

**_Chapitre 28_**

"Je suis obligé d'affronter Sachette?" dit Régis

"Oui" répondit le professeur Chen

"Sois courageux Régis !" pensa Ethan

"J'aimerais savoir qui est le meilleur entre vous 2, si ça ne vous gêne pas" dit-il

"Pense pas qu'à ta gueule Ethan..." soupira Sachette "Bon, t'es prêt Régis ?"

"Je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt."

 **"Mew je te laisse l'honneur de commander le match"**

 **Mew: Kyyyaaaaaa merci Diana!**

 **Mew: Le match Lippouti VS Tortank sera celui qui déterminera le meilleur dresseur de la région de Kanto! À mon signal, le plus rapide des 2 Pokemon, donc Tortank, sera le premier à attaquer. Je déclare ouvert le combat Sachette VS Régis!**

Note: En **gras: Sachette;** en _italique: Régis_

 _"TORTANK UTILISE MÂCHOUILLE!"_

 **"Lippouti esquive! Lance léchouille!"**

 _Tortank est paralysé_

 _"BOUGE-TOI TORTANK!"_

 **"Lance Laser-glace!"**

 _ **"It isn't effective."**_

 **"La ferme auteur à la noix!"**

 _ **"Tu veux peut-être ta queue de cochon?"**_

 _"TORTANK ATTAQUE AVEC COUD'KRÂNE"_

 _Lippouti est étourdie_

 _"BLIZZARD MAINTENANT!"_

 _Lippouti est à terre_

 **"Lippouti..."**

 **"Lève-toi vite et utilise ball'ombre."**

 _"Tortank, blizzard encore"_

 _La ball'ombre est gelée donc elle s'arrête_

 _"Mâchouille "_

 _ **"It's super effective."**_

 _"HYDROCANON MAINTENANT !"_

 **Mew: Lippouti est à terre. Si elle ne se lève pas dans 5 secondes, Sachette a perdu. 5**

 **"Lippouti... Debout"**

 **Mew: 4... 3**

 **"Lippouti, j'ai confiance en toi."**

 **Mew: 2**

 **"Lippouti c'est toi la plus forte"**

 **Mew: 1**

 **"Lippouti, lance Blizzard" chuchota Sachette**

 **Mew: zér...**

"LLIPPOUUUUUUUTIIII" Lippouti lance Blizzard

 _"TORTANK ATTENTION LANCE PLAQUAGE"_

 **"Lippouti baisse toi et prépare-toi." Sachette ferme les yeux**

 _"?" "Tortank hydrocanon..."_

 **Sachette ouvre les yeux : "LIPPOUTI LANCE PSYKO!" hurla-t-elle**

 _Tortank est au sol et étourdi_

 _"Sachette, tu as gagné."_

 **"Régis, ton Tortank se lève je suis sûre que tu vas gagné"**

 _"Non c'est toi!"_

 _"Tortank prépare tes canons"_

 **"Lippouti, psyko"**

 _"Tortank, hydrocanon"_

 _Une énorme explosion retentit dans la salle._

 _Quand la fumée se dissipe..._

"Tortank et Lippouti sont encore debout" remarqua Pierre

"C'est égalité ou c'est comment ?" demanda Ondine agacée

 _Tortank ferma les yeux et s'écroula par terre_

 **Mew: C'EST INCROYABLE! TOUT SIMPLEMENT INOUÏ ! LE VAINQUEUR DE CE COMBAT DÉSIGNANT LE MEILLEUR DRESSEUR DE LA RÉGION EST SACHETTE!**

"J'ai gagné... ? " dit Sachette abasourdie

"Bravo Sachette!" s'exclama Agatha

 _Tout le monde applaudit Sachette, même Régis_

 _Il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit en lui tendant la main droite:_

"Sans rancune. Je te félicite. "

 _Sachette regarda sa main 2 secondes puis la serra la main avec sa main droite_

"Félicitation à toi aussi Régis "

 _Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes_

"Hum hum." toussota le professeur Chen

"Euh..." dirent les 2 amis en se lâchant la main et en rougissant

"Sachette, Régis, suivez-moi. Pierre, Ondine et Ethan vous pouvez sortir, attendez ces deux-là dehors"

"D'accord." firent-ils

 _Le conseil des 4 (Peter, Agatha, Aldo et Olga) restèrent sur place en souriant les 2 vainqueurs. Lippouti et Tortank suivirent le prof et les 2 rivaux, Tortank avec difficulté_

 _Ils pénétrèrent la salle d'après_

"Voici le panthéon " expliqua le professeur "Ici sont décernés les vainqueurs de la ligue Pokemon. Vous êtes les premiers à y être inscrits. Mettez tous les 4 vos mains, puis pattes pour Lippouti et Tortank bien sûr..., sur cet écran

 _Les 4 héros le firent, leurs Pokémons furent enregistrés, ainsi que eux 4, dans le panthéon._

 _Le professeur s'en alla en les saluant, puis les 2 amis sortirent_

" Franchement, respect. Tu as été forte." complimenta Régis

"Toi aussi" répondit Sachette

"Eh vous deux on vous dérange pas?" fit Ethan allongé sur l'herbe au loin

"Hein? Non" dit Sachette surprise

"Vous êtes tellement mignons ensemble..." fit Ondine en se moquant

"Comme toi et Pierre" ricana Ethan

"Tais-toi..." s'agaça Pierre

"T'as quoi à me regarder Régis ?" demanda Sachette

 _Régis vit un petit lac à côté de l'herbe, il se mit à porter Sachette_

"HEY TU FOUS QUOI LÀ ?"

"Je te porte ma chérie !" s'exclama Régis en rigolant

 _Il se mit à courir vers l'eau puis il lança Sachette dedans, en s'enfuyant juste après_

"GARY OAK JE TE SOMME DE VENIR ICI!" explosa Sachette en lui courant après

"À VOS ORDRES ASHA KETCHUM HÉHÉ" courut Régis

"Ils sont grave ces deux là..." fit Pierre en chatouillant Ondine

"BARRE-TOI!" s'énerva Ondine

"Pff. Si seulement Lyra était là..." soupira Ethan en regardant son collier

 _Les 4 autres s'arrêtèrent puis se mirent à rire_

"Bah quoi?" dit Ethan étonné

"On va à Jotho alors..." dit Régis en se moquant

 **"C'est beau l'amour. " dit Goupix**

 **"Parle pour toi." riposta Noctali**

 **"RÉPÈTE UN PEU!"**

 **"Et ça recommence..." soupirèrent tous les autres Pokémons**

 _Et le voyage continue..._

 ** _À suivre_**

...

...

...

 **Dans le prochain chapitre:** ***musique svp***

Sachette: On doit y aller en bateau.

Tous les autres: Ah... Bon.

 _De fortes vagues se déchaînent dans la mer..._

Capitaine du bateau: SOS! SOS! UN POKÉMON NOUS ATTAQUE! Il semble possédé...

Pierre: Que se passe-t-il Bernard?

Capitaine: Un dragon des mers nous attaquent

Ondine: Oh non, pas ce Pokemon je le hais il me fait peur...

 _Mais qui l'a possédé...?_

Régis: ETHAN ATTENTION DERRIÈRE-TOI!

Ethan; WAAAAAH C'EST QUOI ÇA ?

?: Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, humain

 _Et ce Pokemon étrange qui volait dans le ciel...?_

Sachette: Tu sais parler? Eh mais on s'est déjà vues quelques part...

?: Exact, dans une grotte si je me souviens bien !

 _ **À SUIVRE.**_

...

...

...

Bonus: Donner à manger à Lippouti

Sachette: Une cuillère pour maman!

Lippouti: *avale la soupe*

S: Une cuillère pour papa!

L: *mange*

S: Et une cuillère pour Régis

L: *rejette* J'EN AI MARRE DE MANGER POUR LES AUTRES. ET SURTOUT POUR JUSTIN BIEBER!

Régis: ESPÈCE DE SALE PETITE! *étrangle Lippouti façon Homer et Bart Simpson*

Grolem: Vous faites pitié

L: Et mon poing dans ta gueule il fait pitié ?

Sachette: Tu sais Lippouti, tu pourrais l'utiliser sur Tortank pour...

Lippouti: *crache ce qu'elle a avalé sur Grolem* LA FERME SACHETTE KETCHUM!

Tortank: Qui m'a appelé ?

S: Tu tombes bien toi.

L: Non elle ment...

Triopikeur: Grolem, attends que je te nettoie

Grolem: Merci ma belle

Tortank: Hein? Mais t'es dégueulasse Sachette, Lippouti et trop moche...

Lippouti: PSYKO!

Tortank: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AU SECOURS TOGEPI, STAROSS ET MENTALI!

Eux 3: Non.

T: Donnez-moi 1 raison chacun de ne pas m'aider

Mentali: T'es lourd, que ce soit chiant et poids

Staross: L'autre fois dans la forêt des rêves tu m'as asphyxié

Togepi: Et tu es assez grand et gros pour te débrouiller tout seul avec ta femme

Lippouti: Moi sa femme bah putain

Tortank: Les rumeurs me saoulent

Grolem: *chantonne* mais-elles-deviennent-vraies...

Lippouti et Tortank: BOUCLE LA TOI!

 _ **Chapitre 28 end.**_


	29. Mew contre Mewtwo

_**Chapitre 29**_

 _Le Pokégroupe se dirige vers le port se trouvant non loin de Jadielle_

"Lol genre un Port ici" dit Régis

"Peut-être parce que t'es un porc!" se moqua Pierre

"C'était nul" fit Ondine désespérée

 _Sachette arriva, elle venait du porc._

"Faut qu'on prenne le bateau." prévint-t-elle

"Ah... Bon." fit tout le monde

"Sans blague" dit Ethan "Allons-y!"

 _Tandis que le Pokégroupe entra dans le bateau, au même moment au dessus d'Azuria en-dessous du Pont Pépite_

 _Une petite créature rose pâle dans l'eau, entourée d'une bulle..._

 _...en sort et vole dans les cieux..._

 _...puis se fait attraper par 2 scientifiques_

"Tsukushi, le voilà "

"Merci mes chers. Vous pouvez disposer"

 _Les scientifiques sortent de la salle_

 _D'autres scientifiques plus expérimentés entrent_

"Voilà l'ADN si rare de ce Pokemon... Notre premier clone était Métamorph mais il était raté. Nous allons maintenant voir ce que le fusionner avec le Mewtwo qu'on a créé fera" expliqua le chef intrigué

 _Mewtwo ouvre les yeux puis saccage la salle_

"ARRÊTEZ-LE!" dit une scientifique apeurée

 _Rien à faire, Mewtwo s'est enfui et Mew aussi_

"J'ai bien peur de ce qu'il peut se passer si ce Mewtwo est énervé..." dit le chef en baissant la tête

 _Dans le bateau... Au buffet._

"LA VIE D'MA MÈRE C'EST TROP BON JE LUI DIRAIS ! " cria Régis

"..."

"Qu'y a-t-il Sachette?"

"Tu fais pitié à voir..."

"Mais ta gueule."

 _Une secousse commença_

"Tiens toi à moi Sachette!" fit Régis

 _Aux commandes..._

"SOS! SOS! UN POKEMON NOUS ATTAQUE JE RÉPÈTE, UN POKEMON NOUS ATTAQUE!"

"Que de passe-t-il Bernard?" demanda Pierre

"Un dragon des mers nous attaque." répondit le capitaine Bernard

"Oh non... Je hais ce Pokemon." fit Ondine

"C'est lequel?" demanda Bernard

"Léviator..."

 _Le bateau se retourne, tout le monde en sort_

"On est où ? " demanda Ethan "Je dormais o'kalm dans mon hamac et voilà où on en est..."

"On est paumé. Sur une île" fit Sachette

"C'est bien c'que j'me disais... Eh y a un immeuble. On entre dedans?"

"J'sais pas. Si tu veux" répondit Pierre

 _Le Pokégroupe entra dans l'immeuble._

"Sachette a disparu!' s'exclama Régis

"Non..." dit Ethan désemparé

"ATTENTION ETHAN DERRIÈRE-TOI!" s'écria Régis

"WAAAAAH C'EST QUOI ÇA ?!"

"Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, humain." fit une bête avec une voix étrange

 _Du côté de Sachette_

"Où... où suis-je ?" se demanda-t-elle

"Hihihi!" fit une bestiole en sautant sur une bulle

"On est au sommet de l'immeuble ?" dit Sachette

"Exact." dit la bestiole

"Tu sais parler? demanda Sachette. Eh mais on s'est déjà vues quelque part..."

"Exact, répondit la bestiole, dans une grotte si je me souviens bien !"

"Serais-tu Mew?"

"Hihi ouais!" fit Mew en tournant autour de Sachette

"Pourquoi m'as-tu ramenée ici?" questionna Sachette

"Mewtwo a perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Il faut aller l'aider !" expliqua Mew "À cause des scientifiques il est énervé. Regarde par cette vitre..."

"RÉGIS !"

"Oh le garçon qui t'accompagnait..."

"Il faut que j'aille l'aider ! Mais j'ai pas mes Pokémons sur moi..."

"As-tu la pierre que je t'ai donné l'autre fois?" demanda Mew

"Oui la voilà" fit Sachette en la donnant

"Merci. Voilà." Mew créa une bulle qui entoura Sachette

"Hey tu fous quoi?!"

"Je te fais descendre, tu vas les aider moi j'essaie de trouver un moyen de calmer Mewtwo"

"D'accord"

 _Sachette descendit_

"Je viens de te reconnaître, Mewtwo!' s'exclama Régis en le pointant du doigt "Tu vas voir! Rends-moi Sachette!"

"Je n'ai pas ta chérie." répondit Mewtwo désespéré

"C'EST JUSTE UNE AMIE JE DOIS TE LE RÉPÉTER DANS QUELLE LANGUE!?"

"Aucune, tu es pitoyable."

"TU VAS VOIR!" Oh Sachette!"

"Régis, c'est pas lui qui m'a capturé" expliqua Sachette "Je sais pourquoi tu es énervé Mewtwo"

"Qui t'a dit ça ?"

"Sois patient..."

"J'ai pas de temps à perdre face à des humains comme vous."

 _D'étranges Pokéballs se mettent à capturer les Pokémons du Pokegroupe_

"NON! STARI!" hurla Ondine paniquée

"Lippouti?" se demanda Lippouti

"VITE COURS LIPPPOUTI!" ordonna Sachette

 _Lippouti se mit à courir très vite. Mais elle trébucha, la Pokéball l'attrapa_

"LIPPOUTI!" Sachette se mit à courir après la Pokéball, elle partit dans une autre salle en passant par une trappe, Sachette l'attrapa donc elle partit avec

 _Puis dans la salle d'en bas..._

"Ohhh magnifiques Pokémons !" fit Miaouss tout content

"Je rêve ou c'est Lippouti qui est scanné ?" demanda Jessie

"MAIS C'EST SACHETTE!" cria James

"Reviens ici gamine." ordonna Jessie

"J'AI VRAIMENT PAS LE TEMPS ! Y A UN LÉGENDAIRE DÉCHAÎNÉ JUSTE AU-DESSUS DE NOUS !" prévint Sachette

"Quoi?" fit la team Rocket

"QUUUUULBUUUUUTOKÉ!"

"Venez si vous voulez." invita Sachette

"Merci." fit Miaouss en la suivant avec les autres

 _Au-dessus..._

"JE VAIS TE DÉTRUIRE ! " s'énerva Pierre car Mewtwo a capturé tous les Pokémons

"Sans Pokémon ? Comment faire?" se moqua Mewtwo

"Sans Pokémon ? T'es sur?" fit une voix féminine derrière lui

"Sachette!" sourit Régis

"Sale peste..." s'énerva Mewtwo

 _Chaque Pokemon va vers son dresseur. Les Pokémons de Sachette ainsi que la team Rocket vont vers les autres_

"Sachette. Tu tiens à mourir?"

"Non Mewtwo. Seulement à défendre tout le monde."

"Dommage vous n'avez aucune échappatoire, personne ne peut venir vous aider et vous ne pouvez vous enfuir. J'ai tout bloqué grâce à un champ de force"

"T'es sur que personne ne peut nous aider ?" dit Sachette

"Hein? Comment ça ?!" s'exclama Mewtwo

"Tu verras." éternisa Sachette

"PSYKO!" s'exclama Mewtwo

 _Sachette se baissa et esquiva l'attaque_

"Raté. Tu vas voir c'que j'vais te faire!" s'énerva Sachette

 _Sachette fonça TRÈS vite sur Mewtwo et lui foutu un coup de poing sur le ventre. Mewtwo, qui fut surpris de la vitesse de l'héroïne, la repoussa violemment avec un pouvoir mystérieux. Sachette se fit projeter très rapidement_

"SACHETTE!" s'inquiéta et s'écria Régis

"KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" hurla Sachette

 _Sachette fut sur le poing de cogner le mur et de (sûrement) mourir. Mais une bulle empêcha la collision_

"C'EST UNE BLAGUE J'ESPÈRE ?! " s'exclama Mewtwo extrêmement surpris

 _La bulle fut créée par la seule et unique Mew..._

"Petite garce." fit Mewtwo

"Toi-même." contra Mew en se mettant face à Mewtwo

 _La bulle descendit avec Sachette dessus_

"Mewtwo, tu vois que quelqu'un peut nous aider." dit-elle en souriant

"Mew, c'est le clone le plus fort "

"Non Mewtwo tu te trompes. C'est la force du coeur et de l'âme qui vainc. Et non la force brute. Le clone et le copie de la réalité, c'est la réalité qui l'emporte."

"Je vais te prouver le contraire." prévint Mewtwo

"Je veux bien voir ça." dit Mew en se préparant

 _Mewtwo fit un claquement de doigt. Les clones de chacun des Pokémons se trouvant dans la pièce_

 _Tous les Pokémons se mirent à combattre_

 _Chacun fut à terre, mais pouvait voir Mew et Mewtwo face à face_

"Tu es horrible, Mewtwo." dit Mew

"Je sais" confirma Mewtwo "EN VOICI LA PREUVE!"

 _Mewtwo lança ball'ombre. Mew se prit l'attaque de plein fouet et fut projeté loin au plafond_

"Bizarre... " dit Ethan "Il n'y a eu aucun choc entre Mew et le plafond..."

 _Une attaque ball'ombre apparut soudainement et cogna violemment Mewtwo_

"TU VAS VOIR !' se releva Mewtwo

 _Mewtwo avait beau essayer de toucher Mew avec ses attaques et ses pouvoirs, cette-dernière les esquiva toute, que ce soit en volant ou en se téléportant_

 _Mew se mit à rire:_

" Alors c'est ça pour toi être supérieur ?" rigola-t-elle

 _Mewtwo lança Ball'ombre, Mew se prit l'attaque_

"Grr..." grogna Mew

"Tu vas voir!" s'écria Mewtwo

 _Mewtwo forma une bulle rose presque violette, et Mew une bulle rose presque blanche puis ils se mirent à se cogner_

"Il faut que ça cesse." fit Sachette en serrant le poing

"Sachette?" pensa Régis en la regardanr

 _Mew et Mewtwo s'arrêtèrent de se cogner puis lancèrent une attaque tous les 2. Mewtwo fut à terre_

"J'ai gagné !" se vanta Mew

 _Mewtwo se releva et se prépara à attaquer une nouvelle fois. Mew aussi puis..._

"IL SUFFIT !"

 _Les 2 Pokémons attaquèrent de toutes leurs forces puis quelque chose arrêta l'attaque_

"La fumée se dissipe..." remarqua Pierre

"Mais c'est Sachette..?" régurgita Pierre

"SACHETTE NON!" s'écria Régis en courant vers elle avec Tortank et Lippouti

"Lippouti! Lippouti!"

"Tortank...!"

 _Sachette ouvrit les yeux_

"Régis" puis elle toussa

"C'est quoi ce sentiment..." dit Mewtwo "Serait-ce le regret et la tristesse que je ressens?"

"Sachette... Réveille-toi !" s'inquiéta Mew

"Ils sont mignons..." dit James impressionné et la larme à l'œil

"Oui..." ajoutèrent Jessie et Miaouss la larme à l'œil

"Quuuulbuuuutooookê..." a la larme à l'œil aussi

"Lippoutiiii" Lippouti lance psyko, mais Sachette ne bouge plus

"Sachette je t'aime." avoua Régis

 _Sachette ouvrit les yeux soudainement et se mit à briller_

"Sachette?" se dit Régis

"Régis. C'est vrai ?"

"Bah on est amis non?!"

 _Sachette se mit à sourire énormément_

"Oui!" lança Sachette en se relevant

"J'ai une raison de plus d'être dans ton équipe Pokemon, Sachette." expliqua Mew

"C'est vrai ? Laquelle?"

"Tu me fascine" raconta-t-elle "Tu es un Mew on dirait"

 _Sachette la regarda, étonnée, puis sourit_

"Si tu le dis. Alors Mewtwo tu viens dans l'équipe de Régis ? "

"Sans hésiter. Mew m'a foutu la raclée de ma vie." fit Mewtwo

 _Ondine pouffa de rire_

"Vous êtes un beau couple." dit-elle en continuant à pouffer de rire

"Tu t'es gouré héhé lui c'est avec Deoxys" se moqua Mew

"C'est un mec" fit Mewtwo

"Non Diana l'a mit en fille hein ma chère ?"

 **"Oui mon bébé "**

"Toi c'est avec Diana" rit Pierre

"Faux moi c'est personne... pour le moment"

 **"Exactement "**

"T'as prévu un mauvais coup."

 **"Tu comprends très vite Mew. Attends la 4 ème génération"**

"J'ai compris avec qui."

"Qui?" s'exclama Mewtwo

 _Mew chuchota dans l'oreille de Mewtwo_

"M'en doutais" dit-il

"Bon! Et si on se mettait en route pour Jotho?" fit Ethan

 **"Si c'est pour voir Lyra..."**

"Chut. Bref on y va?"

"Ouais!" s'exclama Mew "C'est quoi ma Pokeball?"

"La voici" répondit Sachette

"Viens Mewtwo"

"Oui Régis."

 _Le Pokégroupe sortit de l'immeuble et se mit en route vers le bateau de secours_

"T'es plus possédé Léviator, je te laisse partir"

 **"Oké mercè Mewtwo" puis Léviator s'en alla**

"Étrange il est rouge et non bleu... " remarqua Ondine

 _Et dans le bateau, 5 minutes plus tard_

"Eh Ethan"

"Oui Mew?"

"C'est qui cette Lyra?"

"Pourquoi t'en a parlé abrutie de Diana..." pensa Ethan en serrant le poing puis en souriant

 _Et le voyage continue..._

 ** _À suivre_**


	30. Expédition: Grotte

_**Chapitre 30**_

 _Expédition_

 _Membres de l'expédition:_ _ **Rapadepic, Démolosse, Ptera et Mew**_

 _Lieu à explorer_ _Grotte_

Rapasdepic: C'est parti ma quéquette youhou!

(Ptéra): Tu es un mec...

 _Vers la fin du chapitre 6, le Pokégroupe se rendit à Lavanville grâce à la cave Taupiqueur au lieu de la Grotte... Mais qu'y a-t-il là-bas?!_

Ptéra: Bonne question. Merci de donner la réponse

 **De rien.**

Ptéra:...

 **Ptéra va devenir important dans la fic**

Mew: Pourquoi ?

 **Parce que y a Lanturn...**

Démolosse: Oh le dossier :oooo

Ptera: Démolosse, la ferme.

Démolosse: Comme je suis ton meilleur ami tu vas tout me dire pas vrai ?

Ptera: À la fin du chapitre

Rapasdepic: Et si on entrait dans la grotte? *ils entrent* y a pas quelqu'un qui a l'attaque flash ?

Mew: Enfait je pensais ramené Leveinard parce que elle fait des oeufs de lumière. Pas d'chance! Ptera fait le timide

Ptera: Tu vas la boucler ou je dis à tout le monde de qui parlait Diana par rapport à la 4 ème génération

Mew: Hum. Mewtwo je vais le détruire c'est une sale balance.

Mew again: J'utilise métronome au pire

Rapasdepic: Le truc c'est que si tu fais métronome soit ce sera flash sinon ça peut être un autre truc comme explosion...

Mew: Ok je vais rien faire...

Démolosse: Lance-flammes ! Shoop da whoop!

Ptera: TU M'AS BRÛLÉ LA QUEUE

 **J'avais pas prévu de gay dans la fic...**

Eux 2: La ferme...

Mew: Au moins on est éclairés. Bon! Avançons

 _Le groupe avança... voilà ce qu'ils trouvèrent:_

Mew: Tiens... c'est un Onix de cristal

Ptera: What?

Démolosse: Sois pas bouche bée c'est pas Leveinard devant toi

Ptera: On parlera de Lanturn après

Demolosse: Hum

Mew: Putain collection de dossier ma gueule! *danse*

Rapasdepic: Tu t'es cru chez ta mère Mew?

M: J'ai pas de parent

R: Pardon...

 _Le Onix lance éboulement_

R: ATTENTION PTERA

M: ULTIMAPOING!

 _La roche qui allait s'écrouler sur Ptera se casse_

P: Merci.

D: Putain la puissance qu'elle a

M: Métronome... CASCADE!

 _L'Onix de Cristal s'écroule et se casse_

R: T'es trop forte Mew...

M: Et encore j'ai rien donné. Tiens? *ramasse une pierre* on dirait un morceau de météorite

P: Un morceau de météorite?

M: Je vais le donner à Mewtwo ça lui rappellera Deoxys!

R: Si ça se trouve ça a un lien avec Deoxys

D: Eh Mew

M: ?

D: Tu vois l'œuf de Manaphy

M: Bah quoi ?

D: Le Onix dégageait la même énergie que l'œuf

M: J'ai remarqué.. mais c'est cette météorite qui me fascine. Comme si Deoxys était passé par là...

 **Attends la 3 ème génération**

M: Oui je sais Diana. Je vais garder ce morceau de météorite par contre

P: Ça marche. Continuons le chemin

 _Le groupe avance jusqu'à voir Miaouss_

D: TEAM ROCKET!

Jessie: Wesh les nuls !

M: Toi-même. Ferme ta bouche ou je tue Miaouss *le prend par le coup*

James: LÂCHE LE !

Miaouss: Argh... *Mew le lâche. Il tombe par terre*

Miaouss: Persian viens et lance combo-griffe!

P: VOL! *il touche Persian*

Persian: Ugh... *s'écroule*

R: Pas solide

D: M'occupe d'eux. Viens mon pote

R: Ouaip! CRU-AILE

D: DÉFLAGRATION

Team Rocket: UNE FOIS'PLUS LA TEAM ROCKET S'ENVOLE VERS D'AUTRES CIEUUUUUX! *passent à travers le plafond de la grotte*

Qulbutoké: QUUUULBUTOKÈ! OKÈ MERCÈ *disparaissent*

M: Y a la sortie. Mais elle mène à la centrale.

R: On devait visiter la grotte. On dira au prochain groupe de visiter la centrale

P et D =PD: Ok

 _Le groupe rentre au bercail._

M: Chalut la compagnie!

Sachette: Mew ma puce! *font un câlin*

M: Tiens Mewtwo un cadeau

M2: ? Une météorite ?

M: Ça te rappellera Deoxys héhé

M2: Espèce de...

Ethan: Cette météorite me rappelle la météorite que le professeur Orme avait trouvé aux îles écumes

Pierre: Îles écumes ?

E: Y'a Lugia là-bas. C'est un Pokemon légendaire un peu en guerre avec Ho-oh

Ondine: Haha il va pas bien s'entendre avec Quetzar

M2: Quetzar?

O: Laisse tu connais pas

M2: Lui...

O: ?

M2: Laisse tomber. Vous le voyez souvent?

Régis: Il vient parfois nous aider. Et il est devenu très ami avec Ho-oh. Ou plus on sait pas

M2:...

M: Pff Quetzar... le Pokemon galactique...

Ré: ?

M: Laisse tomber

M2: Tu vas très vite comprendre, mon dresseur...

Ré: Vous le connaissez?

M: Ni en bon ni en mauvais, mais bon.

 ** _À suivre_**

...

...

...

Débat:

3) L'amour rend aveugle. Pourquoi on perd pas la vue alors?

Ondine: Ptdrrr Lippouti serait aveugle depuis longtemps

Lippouti: Tu veux psyko dans ta gueule?

Ondine: o_o non

Grolem: Parce que on peut porter des lunettes?

Qulbutoké: C'est sûrement ça

Koga: On devrait participer à question pour un champion on est trop forts

 _Ethan bannit ces 3 merdeux du débat 3)_

Ethan: Ils faisaient trop de bruit je dormais sur mon hamac posey j'vais tout petey!

 _Mewtwo bannit Ethan du débat 3)_

Mewtwo: Pour cause de fainéantise.

 _ **Fin du débat**_

...

...

...

Analyse des couples 2: Electhor/Manaphy, Artikodin/Sulfura et Sachette/Ethan

Sachette: What?

Ethan: D'où nous 2?

 **C'est l'idée de Togepi parce que Sachette a dit qu'elle trouvait beau Ethan**

Régis: Et moi j'compte pour du beurre?

Sachette: T'inquiète t'es beau aussi Bieber

Régis ; Retenez moi ou je vais l'étrangler

Togepi: Quant aux 2 autres couples c'est un vrai!

Electhor: Si Manaphy était là, elle vous détruirait...

Sulfura: En plus tu la complimente

Electhor: Et toi t'as bien dit à Artikodin que c'était ta reine?

Grolem: Reine des neiges?

Artikodin: Bien vu en plus je suis de type glace...

Régis Mais vous allez bien ensemble

Electhor: Comme toi et Sachette

Régis : ... *tout rouge*

Ethan: Et après ça de dit amis...

Pierre et Ondine: *rires*

Sachette: Riez pas. Vous êtes pires

 _ **Chapitre 30 END**_


	31. Les trois gardiens

_**Chapitre 31**_

 _Expédition n°1: La recharge électrique_

 _Membres: Togepi et Goupix_

 _Lieu: Centrale_

Goupix: Heureusement y a pas ce con de Noctali

Togepi: C'est toi le con

 _T: Togepi; G: Goupix_

G: Ah parce qu'en plus tu le défends ?

T: Tu veux que je défende toi peut-être ? C'est toi qui le provoque et c'est lui le con? Bah bonjour la maturité

G: Au revoir. Nos initiales font TG, donc c'est c'que tu vas faire #RespectNonRespecté

T: Mon initiale est en première ce qui fait de moi ta supérieure #MêmeLeIrrespectNeSeFaitPasRespecté

 **On vous dérange pas j'espère ?**

T et G: DE QUOI J'ME MÊLE!

 _Nom du groupe: Irrespect_

T: Ça m'va

G: Pareil

T: Tg

 _Irrespect entre dans la centrale_

BOOOOOOM

G: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Y A DES ELECTRODES PARTOUT

T: Tapette *avance*

G: Eh attends moi...

 _Quelques minutes plus tard_

G: Je rêve ou c'est un Élektek?

T: Che pas.

Elektek: Bzzz vous foutez quoi ici? *un Magnéton et un Magnéti arrivent autour de lui*

T: Rien on explore

E: Y a rien à voir ici. Je suis le gardien je sais

G: Vous préparez une invasion d'Électrode lu c'est comment?

Magnéton: Non. Bzz les Electrode bzzz servent de recharge à la centrale

T: On leur ramène Lainergie ça marchera mieux

G: T'as vu ça

Magnéti: C'est bzz qui Lainerbzz?

G: C'est un Pokémon qui vient de Jotho. Un mouton d'électricité

E: Intéressant mais je suis attaché à mes chers Electrode

T: Je comprends.

E: Ici on se charge de l'électricité de Carmin-sur-Mer, Azuria, Safrania et Celadopole. Notre chef c'est le Major Bob

G: Oh des amis dresseurs l'on vaincu, il y avait Inezia aussi

E: J'aime bien Inezia mais elle cache beaucoup de choses. Elle vient de la région de Unys.

G: Elle est canon

T: Pff

E: Autre question?

T: L'électricité me rappelle Electhor. Ça a un lien avec lui ce lieu?

E: Non mais il est né ici. On le voit parfois mais c'est très rare. Ça fait 3 semaines qu'on ne le voit pas

T: Une amie (Lippouti) m'a dit que les 3 oiseaux légendaires allaient sûrement à Jotho c'est peut-être pour ça.

E: D'accord merci de l'info

T: Bon on ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps

 _Irrespect sort de la centrale_

G: C'est de l'arnaque on a rien trouvé d'intéressant

T: Grave

G: Ça m'a fait plaisir qu'on soit ensemble

T: Alors que je t'ai pas respecté ?

G: CHERCHE PAS!

* * *

 _Expédition n°2: Pince VS Poing_

 _Lieu: Îles écumes_

 _Membres: Ossatueur, Grolem, Pierre, Démolosse, Roucarnage..._

Pierre: OH LA BÊTE D'ÉQUIPE !

 _...et Colossinge_

Pierre: NOOOOOON! QUELLE FAUSSE JOIE!

 **La prochaine fois tu me coupera pas la parole**

Pierre: En plus c'est pas cette idiote de Lippouti que t'as mit mais t'as mit le plus gros gêneur de la fanfiction

Colossinge: C'EST TOI LE GÊNEUR, AVEC TES YEUX EN FORME DE TRAITS!

Démolosse: Sans vouloir vous contrer, c'est Koga le plus gros gêneur. Avec Qulbutokê

Roucarnage: Y a Grolem aussi

Grolem: Je vais lancer éboulement tu vas rien comprendre

Roucarnage: Ah oui. Môssieur Grogro veut se faire chouchouter par Sachette il est en manque de câlin... À part si tu préfères un câlin de la part de Ossatueur...

Grolem: Non de la part de Ossature.

Tous les autres:...

Grolem: Beh quoi?

Ossatueur: On peut bannir quelqu'un d'une expédition ?

 **Ah j'y avais pas pensé...**

Grolem: Non c'est bon je suis sage

Ossatueur: T'es sur?

Grolem: Ouais!

 _Nom du groupe: Poing sans main_

Colossinge: Roucarnage t'es morte

Roucarnage: Mon type est super efficace sur toi

 _Poing sans main entre dans les îles écumes_

?: Eh vous foutez quoi ici?

Colossinge: On explore ça t'pose un problème ?

?: Artikodin n'est pas ici ça sert à rien

Colossinge: Ouais bah on s'en fou laisse nous passer. T'es qui d'ailleurs ?

?: J'suis un Kraboss, problem?

Colossinge: Fuck you.

Kraboss: GRAAAAH PINCE-MASSE!

 _Kraboss pince le poing droit de Colossinge mais Colossinge le lance en l'air. Et à son atterrissage :_

Colossinge: ULTIMAPOING!

 _Kraboss est projeter_

Kraboss: SURF!

C: POING-KARATÉ

K: LASER-GLACE

C: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AIDEZ-MOI CE FILS DE PUTE A GELÉ MES PIEDS

Démolosse: Lance-flamme *la glace fond*

C: Merci collègue

D: De rien!^^

Colossinge: Ultimawashi sale PD

 _Kraboss est KO_

C: Tshiiiiipppp bien fait..

K: Y a rien ici je vis juste avec Crustabri. Barrez-vous. Eh mais je t'ai vu à la ligue toi...

Pierre: T'es le Kraboss de Olga?

K: Ouais avec ma Crustabri chérie aussi, on est à Olga

P: Ah d'accord. M'en bat les couilles

K: Grr...

Démolosse: Y a que toi qui es calme

Roucarnage: On es toi aussi

Ossatueur: Et moi donc 3

Grolem: Je suis calme aussi

Les 3 autres: NAN. *parlent entre eux*

Grolem: T.T forever alone

Roucarnage: Oh Lippoutou! Que fais-tu ici?

Lippouti: Je suis la gardienne du lieu il n'y a rien ici.

R: Ah? Désolée du dérangement

L: Ce n'est rien.

 _Poing sans main n'a rien découvert_

* * *

 _Expédition n°3: La météorite que j'aime_

 _Lieu: Îles_

 _Membres: Sachette, Papillusion, Régis, Stari, Osselait, Racaillou, Dardagnan, Lippouti et Mewtwo_

Lippouti: Et bien sûr quand Sachette décidé d'aller en expédition avec moi il faut toujours que Régis vienne

Régis: Hein?

 _Nom du groupe: Scarface du Ghetto_

Lippouti: *se met sur l'épaule gauche de Régis et lui chuchote:* je sais que t'es amoureux d'elle mais faudrait peut-être le cacher...

Régis: *rougit* REVIENS ICI PETITE PESTE!

Sachette: S'passe quoi?

Mewtwo: Laisse bertom.

Stari: Oh le vieux verlan de tomber

Mewtwo: Pourquoi do you talk to me?

Osselait; Oh le vieux franco-anglais

M2: TOUT EST VIEUX CHEZ MOI OU C'EST COMMENT?

 _Île 3: Rien_

 _Île 2:_

Dardagnan: Eh Racaillou askip Ptera kiffe Leveinard et Démolosse kiffe Lanturn

Racaillou: Ouais Lainergie les a entendu

 **Ptera et Démolosse: ON T'A ENTENDU**

 **Staross: Eh ouais on peut être en contact avec tout le monde dans ces chap spéciaux**

Sachette: Mew tu m'entends ?

 **Mew: Oui malheureusement**

Sachette: Sale pute

Papillusion qui était calme et en retrait depuis le début: Y a un Florizarre dans la cascade

Tortank *mode surprise madafaka*: COUCOU JE ME TAPE L'INCRUSTE!

Lippouti: Pour draguer ce Florizarre?

 **Grolem: Elles vont se tapent pour lui**

 **Ossatueur: Ta sagesse n'a pas duré...**

Lippouti: Attends le prochain chapitre toi tu vas voir

 **Grolem: ... :'(**

 _Mewtwo aide Florizarre_

Florizarre: Merci mon brave.

Mewtwo: Ce fut un plaisir.

 **Mew: Pss (chuchote) pense à Deoxys**

Mewtwo; Attends le chapitre suivant aussi.

 **Grolem: On combattra ensemble face à ces fous**

 **Mew: Non.**

 **Grolem: *tombe***

Dracaufeu: *arrive* ça va chérie ?

Florizarre: Oui... Merci. Ce Pokemon m'a sauvé

Dracaufeu: Grand Mewtwo, merci de l'aide.

Mewtwo: No soucis :)

 _Florizarre et Dracaufeu s'en vont en marchant_

 _Île 1:_

Magmar: Bienvenu au mont braise je suis le gardien et...

*Scarface du Ghetto ignore Magmar et passe*

Magmar: Sulfura n'est pas ici

Dardagnan et Papilusion: S'en fou

Magmar:...

Mewtwo: Y a rien ici

 **Mew: J'ai une idée**

 **Je crois que j'ai compris**

*la météorite brille*

Mewtwo: C'est quoi ce bin's?

 **Mew: C'est pour te faire plaisir**

Mewtwo: Grr... Deoxys est ici?

 **Mew: Non. Sois pas si triste**

Mewtwo:...

Magmar: Y a rien ici sans Sulfura.

Mewtwo:...

Magmar: MAIS C'EST UNE METEORITE DE DEOXYS? INCROYABLE! FAIS VOIR

Mewtwo: Non c'est un cadeau d'une très conne amie à moi

 **Mew: Espèce de...**

Magmar: Tu toi bien aimer Deoxys petit coquin

Mewtwo: *prépare l'attaque ball'ombre*

Magmar: Gloups. *avale sa salive de travers*

 _Et le voyage continue_

 _ **À suivre**_


	32. Bourg-Geon

**_Chapitre 32_**

 _Après que l'histoire de Mew ainsi que Mewtwo fut terminée, le Pokégroupe prit le bateau, en direction de Jotho._

"C'est ma ville." dit Ethan souriant

"Il va voir sa p'tite Lyra Ethan!" fit Pierre en faisant un coup de coude à Ethan

"Tais-toi s'teu plaît."

 _Voici Bourg-Geon, la ville de départ de Jotho. Une fille avec son marill sort de sa maison_

"Ethan!" s'écria-t-elle

"Lyra! Ça fait très longtemps !" se réjouit Ethan

"Oh tu es avec des gens." remarqua Lyra

"Je te présente Ondine et Pierre..." présenta Ethan

"Enchantés."

"Enchantée de même."

"...puis Régis et Sachette."

"Enchantée je me nomme Lyra."

"Bonjour Lyra." salua Régis

"Bonjour, fit Sachette, Ethan nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. En bien en plus n'est-ce-pas ?"

"Tais-toi..." s'énerva Ethan en frappant Sachette

"Est-ce... ta petite amie ?" dit Lyra étrangement inquiète

"Quoi ?!" s'écrièrent Sachette et Ethan

"C'est la meuf de Régis." se moqua Ethan

"Retenez-moi ou j'vais brûler sa casquette" s'énerva Régis

"Tu fous quoi au pied de Lyra, Pierre?" dit Ondine

"Je me prépare à la demander en mariage" fit Pierre les coeurs aux yeux

"Je t'en empêcherai" firent Ondine et Ethan en même temps

"Puis-je savoir pourquoi Ondine?" demanda Ethan

"Réfléchis gros malin"

 _Ethan rit et dit:_

"J'crois avoir compris."

"Eh professeur Orme ! " s'écria Lyra

"Ethan! Comment vas-tu ?"

"Bonjour professeur je vais bien merci."

"Qui sont ces personnes?" demanda le professeur intrigué

"Voici Sachette, Régis, Pierre et Ondine. Ils viennent de Kanto" expliqua Ethan

"De Kanto? Ma foi... Oh! Mais c'est le Lippouti que Chen m'a emprunté ?!"

"Il me l'a donné c'est mon starter" dit Sachette

"Et si on parlait autour d'une tasse de thé ?" proposa Ethan

"Excellente idée. Venez à ma terrasse." invita Orme

 _Le Pokégroupe le suit lui et Lyra vers la terrasse_

"Championne de Kanto?" s'exclama le prof "Félicitations à vous 2"

"Merci" remercièrent Régis et Sachette

"Professeur je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'important" fit Ondine

"D'accord suis-moi"

"J'peux venir?" s'incrusta Pierre

"Vas-y.," lança Ondine

 _Ils descendirent_ _ous les 3 au labo_

"Ethan m'a raconté que vous vous occupez des oeufs"

"C'est vrai Ondine. Et alors?"

"Avez-vous un moyen de faire éclore cet oeuf plutôt ?" demanda Ondine en sortant l'œuf de son sac

"C'EST UN OEUF DE LÉGENDAIRE ?" hurla le prof Orme

"À c'qui parait c'est un oeuf de Manaphy et qu'il y a un Phione dedans" conta Pierre

"Il éclot dans 2 jours " dit le professeur

"Vous en êtes sur ?" demanda Ondine surprise

"D'après ce que je sais ce Pokémon vient de Sinnoh. Où l'as-tu trouvé?"

 _Ondine raconta où elle l'a trouvé et le rêve qu'elle a fait. Elle raconta aussi ce que le trio légendaire a dit_

"Darkrai... Avoir cet oeuf est trop dangereux. Si tu vas un jour un Sinnoh durant ton voyage, tu devras faire très attention." prévint Orme

"Pourquoi?" demanda Ondine

"Je ne vais rien dire..."

 _Ondine eut un petit choque en voyant l'expression qu'avait le professeur._

 _Puis ils entendirent un cri_

"MARILL NON!"

"C'est la voix de Lyra!" remarqua le professeur "Allons là-haut!"

 _Ils montèrent tous les 3 là-haut, Marill frappait Régis_

 **"CE CON À COUPE DE JUSTIN BIEBER N'EST QU'UN GROS PERVERS!" s'énerva Marill en lançant écume**

 **"En 2 secondes elle l'a remarqué..." pensa Togepi**

"Marill calme-toi..." supplia Lyra

 _Le soir même, Sachette et Régis allèrent voir le labo_

"Splendide cet endroit" fit Régis émerveillé

"Merci." remercia le professeur Orme "Bon je vais vous expliquer: à tous les centres Pokémons nous serons en contact. Peu à peu si vous attrapez des Pokémons, je vous autorise à me transférer un Pokemon de votre équipe actuelle pour faire un remplacement. Là j'ai des starters, donc vous pouvez déjà en déposer 1."

"On a 5 Pokémons dans l'équipe chacun, enfin Régis en a 6." répondit Sachette

"Bien. Régis quel Pokémon déposes-tu?"

"Arbok." dit-il en le sortant "

"Arrrrrboook." cria Arbok

"Voici les 3 starters, montra le professeur, vous avez: Germignon de type plante, Héricendre le type feu et Kaiminus le type eau. Régis commence"

"J'prends Kaiminus mais je préfère garder Arbok enfait je me suis attaché à lui. Tiens Ethan prends Kaiminus.", fit-il

"Moi Héricendre!" ajouta Sachette

"Ethan?" demanda le prof Orme

"Bah Germignon. Tiens Lyra" tendit Ethan

"Merci"

"Votre objectif est le suivant: Vous devrez avoir les 8 badges et affronter un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges enfin vous verrez on vous expliquera. Bonne chance!" encouragea le professeur

"Merci !" remercia tout le Pokégroupe

 _Le Pokégroupe sortit du labo._

"Il fait nuit. On va rester ici et demain on commence." dit Lyra

"D'ailleurs on voyage ensemble?" demanda Pierre

"Non. répondit Ethan. Moi et Lyra allons voyager de notre côté mais nos chemins se croiseront sûrement."

"Super!" s'exclama Régis "Eh profite vous êtes que vous 2!" chuchota-t-il à Ethan

 _Ethan rougit d'un seul coup_

"Mais mêle toi de Sachette toi." fit Ethan bien fort

"TU CHERCHES LA TAPE?"

 _Pendant ce temps, au bord de l'eau_

 **"Ils font beaucoup de bruit." constata Tortank**

 **"Oui..." affirma doucement Otaria**

 **"Dis..." ajouta-t-elle 10 secondes plus tard**

 **"Quoi?" répondit Tortank**

 **"Tu crois que je devrais dire tout à Stari?"**

 **"N'es pas peur. Je pense pas qu'il va te rejeter."**

 **"Et toi pourquoi ne dis-tu rien à Lippouti?"**

 **"J'attends de voir comment va s'en sortir Régis."**

 **"Oh je comprends."**

 _Puis du côté de Mew et Mewtwo..._

"On est bien à l'écart. " remarqua Mew

"C'est fait exprès. Écoute j'ai un truc à t'avouer." fit Mewtwo sérieusement

"Une déclaration d'amour !"

"C'pas drôle. Non je pense qu'il va y avoir un conflit de région..."

 _De quoi parle Mewtwo, c'est ce que Mew se demande..._

 ** _À suivre_**

...

...

...

En ce moment-même

Chapitre 6 En ce moment-même, Major Bob

Major Bob: Je date

Grolem: On s'en fouuuUUUUU #Bâillage

Mentali: C'est bâillement pas bâillage #Barre-toiD'laFicJ't'aiHumilié

Grolem: Ta bouche pourquoi tu défends ce militaire t'es amoureuse?

Mentali: La ferme je le trouve juste sexy *un peu rouge*

Rapasdepic: Tu trompes Noctali?

Mentali: Mêle toi de TES FESSES.

Rapasdepic: J'en ai pas

Lippouti: Humiliatioooon.

Tortank: Fatalityyyyy.

Mentali: Fermez-la les amoureux...

Eux: Ta gueule... *double ta gueule qui résonne*

Major Bob: Je dois aller à mon service militaire

Koga: Ok adieu, meurs bien, meurs d'envie

 _Mewtwo banni Koga_

Mewtwo: Pour cause de blague.

 _Deoxys veut faire rougir Mewtwo._

Mew: Pour cause d'amour.

Mewtwo: TU ME SAOULES PUTAAAAIIIIIINNNNEUH! *s'énerve comme Colossinge*

 _ **Chapitre 32 finish**_


	33. Le début d'une guerre?

_**Chapitre 33**_

 _Mew ne revenait pas de ce que Mewtwo disait... Conflit était un mot qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout._

"Comment ça?" dit-elle stressée

"Une guerre entre Pokemon légendaires. C'est pour ça que je pense que rester avec Sachette et Régis les mettra en danger" expliqua Mewtwo

 _Mew baissa la tête_

"Oui tu as bien compris... Arceus et Darkrai sont dans le même clan." dit Mewtwo en baissant aussi la tête

"Je sais mais... si on est pas avec eux ils seront tout de même en danger" conclut Mew "Je pense que les ennemis les attaqueront, que ce soit avec nous ou non."

 _Mewtwo jeta un coup d'œil au Pokégroupe_

"Tu as raison, dit-il, j'espère seulement que Deoxys ne sera pas une ennemie..."

"Deoxys est contre le monde distorsion. Elle s'est déjà combattue contre Giratina pour ça."

"Tu as raison Mew. _"_

 _Après leur importante discussion, les 2 amis rejoignirent le Pokégroupe_

 _..._

 _Dans une autre région, dénommé Hoenn_

 **"Chef il y a un problème !"**

 **"Qu'y a-t-il Registeel?"**

 **"Un Pokemon très puissant a beaucoup de chance de réussir à nous battre. Maitre Regigigas, c'est même Arceus lui-même qui l'a vu."**

 **"Quel est ce Pokemon?"**

 **"Un Lippouti, il y a aussi Mew qui est sûrement pire."**

 **"Mon dieu, un Mew? Va prévenir Regice et Regirock, Hoopa vous amènera à Jotho."**

 **"Bien, maitre."**

 _Dans une autre région dénommé Unys_

 **"Maitre Kyurem, Keldeo a encore frappé. "**

 **"D'accord Demeteros. Fais aussi attention aux 3 gardiens"**

 **"Des gardiens ?"**

 **"Viridium, Cobaltium et Terrakium."**

 **"Meloetta et Genesect sont avec nous?"**

 **"Genesect oui, maître Ghetis la créé de toute pièce grâce au Kabutops du sbire de la team Rocket"**

 **"Parfait merci de ces infos je vais voir Reshiram."**

 _Jotho... le lendemain_

"Waaaah!" bailla Lyra "Bonjour maman"

"Bonjour ma puce" fit sa mère

 _Chez Ethan_

"Pourquoi t'as pas dormi chez Lyra?" demanda Régis

"Che pas." répondit Sachette en mangeant des céréales "Merci madame la maman d'Ethan!"

"De rien."

"Tu parles comme un bébé" remarqua Pierre

"Ta gueule"

 _Chez Lyra_

"Ondine, ton Togepi est tellement mignon" dit la mère de Lyra

"Merci madame!"

"Sachette adore trop Régis pour dormir avec les gars..." remarqua Lyra

"Je savais depuis longtemps..." dit Ondine

 _Soudainement un orage éclata_

"Puissant l'orage... " fit Pierre bouche bée

 _Lyra et Ondine rejoignirent les autres chez Ethan_

"Une telle tempête c'est inhabituel." fit Lyra en rentrant

 _Tous les Pokemons sortirent de leurs Pokéballs heureusement la maison était assez grande..._

"Héricendre..." fit Héricendre

"Il a peur de l'eau le pauvre" fit Sachette

 _Soudain 4 Pokémons inconnus apparurent_

 **"Merci Hoopa."**

 **"De rien Boreas."**

 _Hoopa disparut_

 **"Fulguris évite de faire toute cette pluie"**

 **"Si môssieur Démétéros était un peu moins douillet, il n'aurait peut-être pas de problème avec son élément"**

 **"Ça y est ça recommence .." fit Boreas désespéré**

"Des légendaires..." fit Mew à la fenêtre

"La guerre va commencer..." dit Mewtwo mal à l'aise

"Une guerre?" dit Sachette

 _Mew et Mewtwo racontèrent cette histoire de conflit_

"Le dieu? Waaaah on a aucune chance"

"Si, confirma Mew, on s'est déjà affrontés et j'ai failli le battre mais plein de légendaires sont venus l'aider"

"Ouah la tapette j'vais lui foutre une balayette il va s'graille au sol" se moqua Sachette

 _Tout le monde se mit à pouffer de rire_

 **"On doit attaquer Ho-oh. Allons-y " dit Demeteros**

 _..._

"Ils sont partis..." dit Pierre pétrifié

"Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Ho-oh vit à Rosalia il faut qu'on y aille!" se pressa Ethan

"Quetzar l'aidera sûrement. Je pense que le trio des oiseaux viendra aussi" fit Sachette

"La tempête est finie. Lippouti suis nous on doit te parler, sortons" fit Mew

 _Mew, Mewtwo et Lippouti sortirent de la maison_

"Lippouti, je crains que tu sois sur la liste noire de Arceus" fit Mew apeurée

 **"Pourquoi moi?" lança Lippouti "J'lui ai rien fait au dieu"**

"On a remarqué que tu dégageais la même force qu'un légendaire." expliqua Mewtwo

 **"Comment ça ?"**

"Les légendaires vont sûrement venir t'attaquer. D'ailleurs il n'y a pas que toi qui..."

 _Mew fut coupée par l'arrivée soudaine de Tortank_

 **"J'ai écouté, désolé pour ma curiosité"**

"Ne t'en fait pas Tortank, le consola Mewtwo, d'ailleurs on allait parler de toi.. toi aussi tu risques. On vous jure de vous protéger tous les 2. Moi Tortank surtout et Mew surtout Lippouti."

"Mew et Régis sont aussi à protéger, remarqua Mew"

 **"Enfait désolé mais tout le monde vous écouter depuis le début..." s'excusa Tortank**

 _Sachette et Régis s'approchèrent en premiers_

"Nous aussi on a quelque chose de spécial tu vas me dire?" fit Sachette à Me

"'Effectivement, rétorqua Mew, quelque chose de très spécial... vos 2 starters ont une puissance légendaire et vous... vous nous connaissez depuis petits."

"?" s'exclamèrent Régis et Sachette

"Vous ne vous rappeler pas d'avoir trouver 2 Pokémons dans l'eau autre fois?" demanda Mewtwo

"Maintenant que tu le dis, Sachette tu te rappelle on avait trouvé 1 petit Pokemon rose et un petit Pokemon blanc et violet mais un peu plus petit que l'autre." se rappela Régis "Et on a cru que c'était un rêve"

"Vous êtes vraiment spéciaux" fit Mew "On a utilisé Amnésie et vous vous en rappeler, Sachette tu es vraiment comme moi, tu as la même énergie que moi. Je ne suis donc pas unique..."

"Moi un Mew? Impossible !" s'écria Sachette

"Et moi je suis quoi?" se demanda Régis

"J'ai ma petite idée, fit Mew, mais je ne vais rien dire"

"Un Mustéflott?" balança Mewtwo en se moquant

 _Mew cacha ses yeux_

"Je... oui un Mustéflott" lança-t-elle

"Haha Mustéflott va venir dans la région je pense!" s'exclama Mewtwo

"Il viendra quand Deoxys viendra!" rit Mew

"Tu cherches la bagarre?" s'énerva Mewtwo

 **"Ça recommence." dit Lanturn**

 **"Pff" soupira Héricendre**

 _Dans une région dénommé Kalos..._

 **"Hoopa tu fous quoi au juste là ? " fit Diancie désespérée**

 **"Laisse tomber, lança Volcanion, il veut impressionner cette idiote de Zygarde..."**

 _Et à Sinnoh..._

 **"Arceus dis-moi ce que je dois faire."**

 **"Moi Arceus, t'ordonne de capturer Phione quand il sortira de l'œuf. Tu surveillera ce groupe. Fais attention à Mew et Mewtwo, ils auront sûrement comme renfort Cresselia, Heatran, Shaymin, Créfollet, Créfadet et Créhelf, bonne chance à toi Darkrai."**

 **"Tu as de la chance que je ne sois plus en conflit avec toi."**

 **"Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, ma chère. Tu diras à Giratina d'arrêter de draguer cette Zoroark en chemin."**

 **"Euh ok. Attends... t'as pas envoyé Hoopa pour qu'il téléporte Zoroark et Zorua aux îles écumes?"**

 **"Oui et alors?" demanda Arceus**

 **"Giratina est là-bas ?!" s'exclama Darkrai**

 **"Il est à la tour Chetiflor de Mauville, comme prévu. Avec Palkia et Dialga c'est possible, ils l'ont peut-être suivis..."**

 **"Mais faut pas qu'on tue ce groupe! Y en a 6 d'entre eux qui nous intéresse..."**

 **"Oui, qui te dit qu'ils vont les attaquer?"**

 _Mauville est la 3 ème ville que le Pokégroupe devra traverser... devront-ils croiser le chemin de Giratina, Palkia et Dialga?!_

 ** _À suivre_**


	34. Étrange événement

_**Chapitre 34**_

 _Tandis que le Pokégroupe arrive à Ville Griotte..._

"GRAAAAAAAAH"

"C'est quoi ça ?!" s'exclama Pierre

 _Le Pokégroupe entier se retourne et apperçoit un Pokemon semblable à une manta l'attrapa_

"SACHETTE NON!" hurla Régis en attrapant l'aile droite de la manta

 _La manta vola très haut. Régis sortit le Pokédex_

 _Pokédex: Démanta le Pokemon raie manta. Démanta ignore royalement les Rémoraids qui s'accrochent à ses nageoires pour manger le reste qu'il sème_

 _Démanta s'envola encore plus haut et partit_

"Oh mon dieu..." dit Ondine en regardant Lippouti et Tortank

"Je vais leur envoyer un message" prévint Pierre en sortant la Pokémontre

 _Pierre envoya à Régis "On fait quoi du coup?" 2 minutes plus tard la Pokémontre sonna puis on pouvait voir d'inscrit "Restez sur place. Sachette est évanouie je m'inquiète"_

"Régis..." dit Pierre en lâchant un soupir "Toujours à veiller sur son amour..."

"D'ailleurs c'est ce que je fais aussi" dit Pierre en regardant Ondine

"Mmmmh?" s'interrogea Ondine en penchant sa tête

 _Pendant ce temps, à Mauville_

"Qui es-tu ? " fit Régis en regardant Démanta tout en étant sur son dos

"Démanta!" s'exclama le Démanta

"Enfin je veux dire... que nous veux-tu..."

 _Le Démanta atterrit sur le sol_

 _Sur la pancarte devant eux on pouvait lire "Tour Chetiflor"_

"Sachette j't'en prie réveille toi!" dit Régis en secouant Sachette. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux

"Mmmmh Régis..." fit-elle doucement

 _Une personne semblable à un sage sortit de la tour_

"Merci Démanta." dit-il pendant que Démanta s'approche de lui

"Monsieur pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il se passe?" dit Régis accroupi en tenant Sachette

"Quelqu'un vous attend" lança le sage

 _Sachette et Régis se regardèrent puis ils se levèrent. Le sage les accompagna au sommet de la tour_

"Y'a plein de Chetiflor et de Rattata!" s'exclama Sachette

 _En montant leur 5 ème échelle, ils se trouvèrent au dernier étage. Quelqu'un d'étrange les attendit au bout... Non quelqu'un, mais un Pokemon..._

"C'est quoi ça?" fit Régis intrigué en s'approchant

 _Le Pokemon se mit à rugir_

"Grrrrr" grogna-t-il

"Dafuq." lança Sachette

"Il vous dit de vous approcher" expliqua le sage "Enfin à c'que je vois"

"C'est qui ce Pokemon?" fit Régis curieux

"C'est Giratina" répondit le sage

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SAUVE-QUI-PEUT !" hurla Sachette

 _Sachette, en tentant de s'enfuir, fut bloqué par un mur entouré d'une aura sombre._

 _L'étage était haut, le plafond de même. Mais Giratina se tenait devant eux entrain de les fixer bizarrement_

"Oh my gosh." fit Sachette la main sur le front

 _Giratina s'apprêta à lancer une attaque étrange en s'envolant mais un Pokemon le stoppa net._

 **"Cesse de faire ce genre de choses ridicules." lança le Pokemon qui est arrivé**

 **"C'est pas d'ma faute j'veux les tuer maintenant" dit Giratina**

 **"Ils nous seront utiles plus tard." expliqua Darkrai**

"Ce Pokemon c'est Darkrai..." dit Régis en reculant. Mais il se cassa la figure et cela attira Darkrai

"Vous pouvez partir." fit Darkrai en supprimant le mur

 _Sachette et Régis furent téléportés à Ville Griotte_

"What the fuck?" s'exprima Régis abasourdi

"RÉGIS, SACHETTE!" cria Pierre en s'approchant d'eux

"Je... pourquoi on comprenait ces Pokemons à la fin..." pensa Sachette et Régis en même temps

"J'ai ma petite idée." pensa un Pokemon étrange sur un arbre, il disparût soudainement... en laissant ces 2 dresseurs intrigués...

 _En ce moment, à Sinnoh dans un QG_

"CE POKÉMON A TOUT SACCAGÉ ! IL A RÉUSSI À CONTRÔLER DARKRAI POUR QUE CES DEUX LÀ S'ENFUIENT!" s'énerva un homme aux cheveux bleus

"Calmez-vous maitre." fit quelqu'un semblable à un sbire

"Arceus m'intrigue encore moins que ces 2 dresseurs et leurs Pokemons principaux. Pour le moment les seuls perturbateurs sont Mew et Mewtwo. Je vais envoyer certaines personnes de la team Rocket les attaquer et..." le téléphone sonna "Allô?"

"Allô? Sbire 4 à l'appareil. On a un problème les 3 cré's, en particulier Crefollet, sont introuvables. On a vu seulement Crefadet et Crehelf une fois mais Crefollet est nul part."

"Merci de m'avoir prévenu, dit l'homme en raccrochant. Faut capturer Mew et Mewtwo puis l'autre abrutie qui a tout traduit aux dresseurs... Ils savent sûrement qu'ils nous seront utiles. Mais d'abord allez capturer Mew surtout Mew c'est elle la pire. Mewtwo ça peut attendre et on dira à Darkrai et Zoroark de les posséder."

"Haha!" rit une femme aux cheveux roses en entrant dans la pièce "Faudrait déjà tuer Absol avant"

"Jupiter, tu n'es pas invitée à cette conversation." dit l'homme

"Voyons, Hélio. Vous avez l'air stressé. Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète ?"

"C'est Mew. Elle va tout saccager... avec Mewtwo, Lippouti et Tortank. Mais je vais envoyer à l'aide de Hoopa plein de personnes et de Pokémons, légendaires y compris pour l'anéantir de toute pièce. Que tout le monde retienne le nom de l'assaut!: _**Opération anti-Mew**_ "

 _À Kalos..._

 **"Fulguris, Demeteros et Boreas s'occupent de Ho-oh puis les Ré's de Mew principalement. Le problème c'est qu'il faut plus que ces 3 là pour exterminer Mew" expliqua Hoopa "Je propose que Arceus lui-même affronte Mew ou que Zoroark et Kyurem la capture. Mmmmh. Je vais prévenir maître Lysandre." décida-t-il**

 **"Depuis quand Lysandre comprend les Pokemons?" se demanda Volcanion**

 **"Il a son appareil chelou..." fit Diancie désespérée**

 **"Eh faut se méfier de Heatran si j'y vais j'suis sur qu'il va se ramener là." s'énerva Volcanion**

 **"T'inquiète nous on va pas à Jotho NORMALEMENT on a tout le temps." dit Diancie calmement**

 _À Jotho, le Pokégroupe avance et croise un monsieur._

"Vous êtes Ondine n'est-ce-pas?" fit le viel homme

"Oui c'est bien moi." dit Ondine

"Je suis Monsieur Pokemon, spécialiste en oeuf ou autre. C'était juste pour te prévenir que le professeur Orme s'est trompé. Il éclore demain"

"Bah c'est une bonne nouvelle non?" fit Pierre heureux

 _Le Pokégroupe avança encore mais une ombre assez grande passa..._

 ** _À suivre_**


	35. Haut dans le ciel

_**Chapitre 35**_

 _Une étrange ombre passa au-dessus du Pokégroupe. Mew qui était derrière, dit:_

"Ne bougez plus. Je vais voir ce que c'est."

 _Elle avança, devant le Pokégroupe, puis on entendit un vent très fort._

"C'est bon, dit Mew, j'ai compris qui c'est."

 _Une énorme tornade fonça par derrière sur Mew mais elle esquiva sur le côté_

 **"Eh bah dis donc..." fit un Pokemon au-dessus du Pokégroupe**

"C'est qui ce Pokemon..." dit Sachette bouche bée

"C'est Lugia." expliqua Mew "Tu fous quoi ici?"

 **"Je me suis dit que comme Ho-oh ne peut plus rien me faire car il a été attaqué, pourquoi pas te détruire, comme tu es la principale perturbatrice du plan de Arceus."**

"Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?" fit Jessie en sortant de sa cachette qui était derrière un arbre

"Il dit qu'il va détruire Mew." lui répondit Miaouss

"C'est pas le moment vous!" s'écria Régis en serrant les poings

"On vous jure qu'on est juste venus pour Lippouti." dirent Miaouss et James en même temps

"Quuuuuulbutoké!"

"Les amis, partez je vous rejoins après." dit Mew

"Et Giratina?" demanda Mewtwo

"Je ne ressens plus sa présence, dit Mew, partez."

 _Tout le Pokégroupe s'enfuit, la team Rocket reste à l'écart. Les 2 légendaires s'envolent assez haut_

 **"Alors? Tu veux vraiment combattre ? " demanda Lugia**

"Eh bien, rétorqua Mew, en sachant que j'adore rendre les coups par derrière à mes adversaires... BALL'OMBRE!"

 _L'attaque de Mew heurta Lugia qui fut propulsé au sol_

 **"Petite peste... HYDROCANON!"**

 _Mew fut propulsée dans le ciel, puis elle retomba_

 **"Attends de voir quand les renforts vont se ramener..."**

"Elle m'aidera." dit Mew assez mystérieusement

 **"Elle? Tu veux dire..."**

"Bien sûr. Tu ne savais pas qu'elle était dans mon clan? Hahaha. Tous les petits êtres le sont..."

 _Mais de qui parler Mew?_

 _..._

 _À Mauville_

"J'ai peur pour Mew." dit Sachette en regardant vers d'où ils viennent

"C'est bon on est entrés dans l'arène là..." dit Pierre en posant sa main sur l'épaule gauche de Sachette

"Oui..." dit-elle un peu apeurée

"Dafuq. Le champion a les cheveux bleus." se moqua Ondine

"Ça t'pose un 'blem?" dit le champion d'arène "Bref. Bienvenu dans l'arène, je me nomme Albert. Qui dois-je affronter?"

"Ce couple de blaireaux." insulta Mewtwo

"T'AS QUOI TOI?" gueulèrent Sachette et Régis

"Je commence, fit Régis, en garde, Noctali!"

 _Au même moment, Mew se retrouve fasse à Lugia puis deux autres légendaires_

"Bande de tricheurs." s'énerva Mew

"C'est qui ces pokémons ?" demanda Jessie discrètement

"Ce sont Latios et Latias, les pokémons duo-éon" expliqua Miaouss épaté

"Depuis quand vous êtes de l'autre clan vous 2?" dit Mew sur ses gardes

 **"Depuis qu'on a visité le monde distorsion qui a l'air hyper stylé!" dit Latias en rigolant**

"Tu parles même Illumis c'est plus classe." ricana Mew

 _Après cette remarque, Latios et Latias s'envolèrent dans les cieux main dans la main_

"Si tu crois que j'ai pas compris ce qu'ils vont faire, Lugia, tu te trompes."

 **"Je sais que ton intelligence surpasse plein de choses Mew. Mais... Quand tu vas voir le reste du renfort, tu vas t'agenouiller devant la puissance d'Arceus"**

"Hoho dans tes rêves, surtout que je vais vous anéantir avant même que le reste arrive"

 _Latios et Latias utilisèrent Vol et ils foncèrent à l'unisson sur Mew, mais en vain car elle se téléporta_

 **"Où es-tu petite idiote?" s'énerva Latios**

"Iciiiii!" chantonna Mew

 _Mew sortit d'un petit point d'eau puis elle lança Hydrocanon, les 3 ennemis se prirent l'attaque_

 **"C'est de la triche! contesta Lugia. Tu connais toutes les attaques comme Arceus!"**

"C'est de la triche de vous mettre à plusieurs contre moi." dit Mew en s'asseyant sur le sol

 **"Euh tu fous quoi là?" demanda Latias**

"Je bouffe hamburger j'ai la dalle" fit Mew en mangeant

 **"Tu as de la chance qu'on soit affaiblis" dit Latios**

 **"Mais la prochaine fois on sera plus que 3." prévint Lugia**

 _Les Pokemons ennemis partirent_

"C'est ça barrez-vous bande de naze!" s'exclama Mew tout en mangeant "Mmmmh il est bon le sandwich qu'à fait la mère de Lyra!" ajouta-t-elle en regardant le sandwich

...

"Héricendre utilise flammèche!" ordonna Sachette

 _Roucoops n'est plus capable de se battre_

 _Victoire de Sachette_

"OUAIS MON FIRST BADGE DE JOTHO!" hurla Sachette

"Putain tu peux pas la fermer?" lança Régis "Moi j'ai eu mon badge j'ai pas gueulé comme un bouffon"

"Dommage que tu l'as pas fait car tu es un bouffon"

"Haha très marrant." dit Régis en sortant de l'arène

"Oh Mew tu es là." fit Pierre rassuré

 _Mew se trouvait sur une chaise entrain de manger son 9 ème sandwich avec des lunettes de soleil_

 **"Tu fous quoi là!" s'exclama Lippouti**

"J'me repose j'ai éclaté 3 légendaires" se vanta Mew

 **"Elle me désespère par moment." dit Tortank**

"Du coup tu viens ou...?" demanda Ondine

"On l'attend elle a quelque chose à m'expliquer." fit Sachette en prenant Mew par les pieds

"LÂCHE-MOI AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" explosa Mew

"C'est quoi cette histoire de Pokemon temporel? La dernière nuit j'ai fait un rêve sur ça et j'ai l'impression que ce Pokemon vol autour de nous..." fit Sachette en lâchant Mew

"Autour de nous...? Je vois..." dit Mew en regardant derrière elle

 _ **À suivre**_

* * *

 _Question 4: Si Sachette était un mec que se serait-il passé?_

 **1- Elle n'aurait pas Lippouti mais Pikachu**

 **2- L'aventure serait plus longue**

 **3- Régis ne l'aurait pas suivie comme un chien**

 **4- Les Pokémons de chacun seraient différents**

 **5- Elle aurait perdu la ligue Pokemon**

Régis: Le 3- c'est faux j'suis pas un chien de 1 je l'aurais suivi si c'était un mec aussi de 2 et c'est pas pour Sachette que je suis dans le Pokégroupe de 3

Koga: Oh le mitoooo

Régis: Tg toi tg

 _ **Chapitre 35 END**_


	36. Les étreintes du malheur

**_Chapitre 35_**

 _Mew regardait en arrière, en lançant un regard noir_

"Espèce d'idiote."

"À qui tu parles?" demanda intriguée Sachette

"Au Pokemon temporel." répondit Mew

"Ferme la." fit une voix venue de nul part

"D'explique comment que mon dresseur te voit en rêve ?" demanda Mew brusquement les bras croisés

"Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? C'est sûrement un coup de Meloetta." puis un cling se fit entendre

"Oh la pute elle s'est barrée." dit Mewtwo en souriant

"C'était qui?" demanda Régis

"Le gardien de la forêt Celebi." répondit Mewtwo sur de lui "Elle est sûrement rentrée dans son autel"

"Un hôtel ?" demanda Pierre en penchant la tête

 **"T'es con."**

"Ferme la auteur à la noix c'est pas moi qui est créé un conflit de région"

"Ça ajoute du piment à l'histoire." dit Ondine

"Y aura sûrement des morts, prévint Mew, et même des personnes du Pokégroupe"

"Ils tueront pas Sachette! Sinon ils vont voir!" s'exclama Régis

 _Tout le monde sauf Sachette et Régis se mit à pouffer de rire_

"Bah quoi?" lança Régis

 _Mew aussi ne rigolait pas. Elle était la tête baissée_

"Vas-y Régis. Protège la. Le problème c'est qu'il y a de forte chance que Sachette soit la seconde cible." s'inquiéta Mew

"Pourquoi moi?" demanda Sachette

"Eh bien... Tu es comme moi, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire." s'en excusa Mew

 _Mewtwo, lui-même, ne comprenait rien: Mew savait déjà tant de choses... En seulement 2 jours! Comme si quelqu'un lui disait tout. Ou comme si elle était capable de savoir ce que prévoyait Arceus..._

 _Du côté de Mentali, elle était en face de Roucarnage dans le restaurant, Roucarnage avait l'air dans la lune, Mentali fut assez inquiète pour elle jusqu'à que le bordel commence..._

 _Tortank était assis sur une chaise en face de Goupix entrain de manger tranquillement, puis sur une table non loin..._

 **"Tu fous quoi là!" chuchota Lippouti**

 **"Je m'entraîne à sauter." répondit Togepi**

 **"Je me lance!" se concentra-t-elle en se mettant à courir**

 **"ATTENDS C'EST TROP HAUT POUR TOI!" s'écria Lippouti en se jetant sur elle**

 _En se jetant sur Togepi, elle se fit projetée avec elle assez loin, dû à leur saut._

 _Elles furent projetées sur la table de Goupix et Tortank_

 **"Z'ÊTES SÉRIEUSES LÀ?!" s'énerva Goupix**

 **"DESOLÉES!" répondirent Togepi et Lippouti**

 **"Ça va Lippouti?" fit Tortank en la prenant dans sa main droite**

 **"Ça va ça va... Merci."**

 **"Ce Pokémon dehors..." fit Roucarnage en regardant par la fenêtre**

 **"Un problème ?" lança Mentali en mangeant**

 **"Regarde. 2 Pokémons se dirigent vers le bas de Mauville."**

 _Ondine non loin de là, vit les Pokémons en question_

"C'est qui ça ? " fit-elle

"OH MON DIEU RESTEZ TOUS ICI!" hurla Mew

 _Ce fut trop tard, Lippouti courut après Tortank après une remarque méchante qu'il lui fit_

 **"REVIENS ICI GROS PORC!" explosa Lippouti**

 **"C'EST TOI LA GROSSE?" gueula Tortank**

 _Tortank s'arrêta d'un coup, 2 Pokemons fascinants se tenaient devant lui_

 _Mew sortit du restaurant rapidement, et resta figée sur place_

"Tortank, fuit." dit-elle sur place

"Tort?" fit Tortank

"FUIS JE T'AI DIT!" insista Mew

 _Le temps que Tortank réagisse, un des 2 Pokémons lança Fatal-Foudre sur lui_

"Tu fais pitié. " lança Mew en lançant l'attaque abri

 _Tortank fut protégé par un champ de force, cela repoussa l'attaque_

"Tu peux arrêter, Genesect" autorisa le second Pokemon

"Rrrrr" fit Genesect (un bruit semblable à un bruit de robot)

"Qui es-tu !" s'exclama Sachette derrière Mew

"Quelqu'un de très très méchant." répondit l'autre Pokemon

 _Après cette parole, des étranges lianes sortirent du sol et serrèrent Sachette_

"C'est l'attaque étreinte si vous savez pas." dit Genesect tranquillement

 _Régis se trouvait dans le restaurant, en regardant par la fenêtre il vit l'attaque éteinte_

"SACHETTE!" hurla Régis en sortant du restaurant

"Misérable humain." fit le grand Pokemon

"T'es qui pour parler enculé?" s'énerva Régis en essayant de détacher les étreintes

"Je suis Arceus, dieu des Pokemon."

 _Régis regarda directement vers Sachette en comprenant qu'elle était en danger_

""Sachette Sachette écoute moi..." dit Régis inquiet

"C'est..." dit Arceus étonné

"T'as quoi toi!" s'énerva Sachette serrée par l'étreinte

"Si je ne puis être trop indiscret, ne serait-ce pas 2 amoureux que j'ai face à moi?" demanda Arceus

 _Régis se mit à rougir_

"Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'en prends à Sachette?" fit-il

"Parce que c'est la cible numéro 2. Et si j'attaque la cible numéro 1 je sais d'avance que je n'aurais aucune chance." expliqua Arceus en regardant Mew

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?" dit Mew

"Ah enfait, Mustéflott est attaqué par Darkrai. Rien de très grave."

"Pardon!?"

"Au plaisir de vous revoir." dit Arceus en commerçant à partir

"Pas si vite espèce d'enfoiré. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de lâcher Sachette." s'imposa Régis

 _Arceus tourna la tête_

"Pff. Qu'elle crève! Ça fera du bien à l'univers." s'en ficha-t-il

"Arceus, tu viens de dire l'une des plus grosses conneries de ta vie." fit Mew d'une voix glauque

"Et puis-je savoir pourquoi, petite sotte?" s'énerva Arceus en se retournant

 _En se retournant complètement, Arceus ouvra ses yeux en grands face à ce spectacle impressionnant... Régis était totalement différent. Il était droit, debout, avec les yeux totalement noirs, il s'approcha de Arceus et lui dit_

"N'insulte jamais Sachette, ou tu vas voir c'que j'vais te faire"

 _Il retourna vers Sachette puis il réussit à détacher l'attaque étreinte. Pendant ce temps-là, Arceus se mit à partir, Genesect disparut grâce à un cercle, sûrement celui de Hoopa_

 **"Où vas-tu ?" demanda Lippouti en courant vers Tortank**

"Aux ruines Alpha. Vous allez regretter d'être venus au monde." menaça Arceus "En commençant par toi, Mew"

"Grrrrr" grogna Mew

 _Arceus partit, Sachette s'évanouit_

"Sachette..." fit Régis triste

"Ça va... J'ai connu pire." dit Sachette mystérieusement

 _Tout cela c'était passé si rapidement... se dit Mew en sortant du centre Pokemon_

 _Sachette a déjà plus souffert... Régis doit en être conscient qu'il lui a fait un énorme chagrin_

 **Flashback, hier**

"Sachette! On a réussi." fit Régis heureux

"Oui." dit Sachette d'une petite voix

"Hey quelque chose ne va pas?" demanda Régis

"Non, rien." répondit Sachette "Je me disais qu'on était beaucoup plus amis que rivaux"

"Oui! Tu me jures de le rester pour toujours ?" s'exclama Régis en tendant sa main

"Non"

"Bah pourquoi?'

"Réfléchis"

"Oh... Bah je vais demander à Lippouti! Eh Lippouti et si on restait ami?"

 _Lippouti regarda tristement vers Sachette_

"Bah quoi?" lança Régis

 _Fin du flashback... La suite m'est restée en travers de la gorge._

 _Régis doit vraiment être con pour ne pas comprendre qu'il l'aime réciproquement._

 ** _À suivre_**


	37. Étrange lien et colère

_**Chapitre 37**_

"Oh mon dieu c'est horrible." dit Régis "Sachette, tu es la cible numéro 2! Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir te défendre..."

 _Mew mit la main sur le visage_

"Quoi?" se demanda Régis

"Allez en direction de Écorcia pour votre second badge." fit Mew "Je vais aux ruines alpha.'

" QUOI?!" s'écria tout le Pokégroupe

"T'es malade." lança Pierre sans pression "Y a Arceus qui va là-bas"

"Justement c'est pour lui demander quelque chose."

 **"Je tiens à t'accompagner." proposa Otaria**

"C'est gentil mais j'ai bien mieux." expliqua Mew en ensuite sifflant très fortement

 _3 Pokémons arrivèrent_

"Ça va?" demanda Mew

"Oui et toi?" répondit un Pokemon jaune

"C'est qui eux?" firent Régis et Pierre en même temps

"Voici Jirachi, le Pokemon en vert c'est Shaymin et celui en vert plus foncé c'est cette idiote de Pokemon temporel." se moqua Mew

"Celebi me suffisait" se vexa-t-elle

"Allez les filles. On va voir Arceus et sa clique!" exulta Mew

"Yeah!" hurlèrent les 3 autres

"Dafuq." lança Mewtwo

"L'œuf de Manaphy n'a pas encore éclot ?" demanda Shaymin en voyant l'œuf qui déborde du sac d'Ondine

"C'est vrai ça." remarqua Ondine "Monsieur Pokemon a pourtant dit " demain". Et ça fait déjà presque 3 jours..."

"Sûrement un coup de Darkrai." s'énerva Jirachi

"Allez à toute." salua Mew

"T'es sûre de toi?" demanda Mewtwo incertain

"Mais ouiiiii!" dit Mew accompagnée d'un clin d'œil et d'un rire sournois

 _La "Bande des 4" s'en alla_

"Quel caractère elle a on dirait Sachette et Lippouti réunies." ricana Régis

"Ferme la..." dit Sachette

"Lippou, Lippouti!"

...

"Je commence à trembler." fit Celebi

"Eh attendez les Zarbis forment un mots sur ce mur."

"Lis-le, Mew." ordonna Jirachi

"C'est écrit... M-O-R-T?"

 _Une explosion brutale se fit entendre_

"WAHHH!" hurla Shaymin "Ça vient de là-bas allons-y..."

 _Les 4 Pokémons entrèrent dans une étrange salle avec 4 cercles sur le sol noir_

"Bougez pas, n'avancez pas." prévint Celebi "J'entends un bruit"

 _Celebi avança mais quelqu'un vint par la droite_

"Toi ici?' demanda Arceus "Et pas la peine de te gâcher Mew je t'ai vue"

"Bâtard." s'énerva-t-elle

"Quelle est votre excuse pour cette venue?"

"Mew a quelque chose à te demander." dit brusquement Shaymin

"Oh vraiment? Je t'écoute, Mew"

"Arceus, par pitié, explique moi pourquoi tu m'as dit que Sachette était comme moi?"

"C'est un Mew humain." répondit Arceus à Mew

"Mais un légendaire est unique !" rétorqua Mew

"Pas quand l'équilibre de l'univers est bouleversé"

"Ouais j'ai compris le délire enfait le monde de Giratina fout la merde dans ce monde" fit Jirachi

"Que viens-tu de dire?" fit une voix étrange

 _Guratina, Palkia et Dialga apparurent respectivement sur leur cercle_

"Dafuq vous parlez pas Pokemon?" dit Jirachi

"Non, répondit Palkia, enfin si mais on parle comme les humains"

"Bref vous foutez quoi ici?" demanda Dialga

"C'est quoi ces menaces Arceus?" s'énerva Mew "Tu crois vraiment qu'on va s'agenouiller devant toi? Pff rêve pas non plus on va se battre! Je me battrai pour le monde Pokemon, je me battrai pour mes amis, je me battrai pour le bien, je me battrai pour..."

"Pour Mustéflott." acheva Arceus

 _Mew se stoppa net_

"...aussi oui " finit-elle par dire

"Nous sommes 4, vous êtes 4." remarqua Giratina "Arceus, que penses-tu d'un combat contre ces 4 créatures pitoyables ?"

"Ce sera avec plaisir." rit Arceus

"Ça sent mauvais." firent Shaymin et Celebi en même temps

"Oh my god regardez c'est Darkrai et Lugia" s'exclama Celebi

"VOUS ICI?!" cria Mew

"Merci à Hoopa de nous avoir amener ici." remercia Darkrai

"Bonjour, Mew. Une vengeance s'impose." dit Lugia

...

"J'ai mal à la tête..." dit Sachette "C'est quoi ce mauvais pressentiment?"

"Ton oeuf brille!" remarqua Pierre derrière Ondine

"Ah booon?!" lança Ondine en sortant l'œuf de son sac

 _Ondine prit l'œuf et il se mit à briller énormément, puis à éclore_

"Il a éclot !" dit Régis

 _Le Pokemon sortant de l'œuf était bleu, et c'était bien entendu Phione_

"Allez je sors le Pokédex!" fit Régis

 _À peine il le sortit, un autre Pokemon lui choppa son Pokédex et lui lança par terre_

"Eh tu fais quoi là?!" s'écria Régis

"C'est Manaphy." précisa Mewtwo

"J'ai ressenti la présence de Mew et compagnie, fit Manaphy, elles sont où ?"

"Ruines Alphas." répondit Mewtwo

"Merciiiii" dit Phione avec difficulté

 _Puis elles s'enfuient de même_

"Dafuq." fit Sachette "Depuis quand un nouveau né parle?"

"Toujours dans Pokemon..." fit Pierre en soupirant

...

"Tu es horrible Arceus." fit Mew écœurée

"J'ai juste mit à terre tes amies. Rien de grave." répondit Arceus

"Le monde distorsion, c'est pas toi qui le veut mais Hélio"

"Tu es perspicace ma chère."

"REVENANT" utilisa Giratina sur Mew

"Raté." esquiva Mew

"Tu es impressionnante ma chère. Mais nous détenons Celebi donc si tu tiens à la voir en vie, joins notre clan." ordonna Arceus

"Serait-ce là des ordres que je reçoit ?" s'énerva Mew "Tu es mauvais, comme moi d'ailleurs"

"Mais oui on te croit" lancèrent Palkia et Dialga en même temps

"Toi mauvaise?" rit Arceus

"Me force pas à te donner une preuve." se prépara Mew

 _Personne ne comprit de quoi parler Mew, quelle indice...?_

 _Personne ne comprit sauf..._

"Faut l'arrêter." dit Manaphy cachée avec Phione dans ses bras

"Qui ça?" demanda Phione avec une voix de bébé

"Bah Mew, elle va tuer dieu sinon"

"JE T'AI ENTENDU!" hurla Arceus au loin

"Appelle Darkrai" dit Palkia à Dialga

"LANCE-FLAMMES!" s'écria Arceus

"Je suis de type eau imbécile" dit Manaphy en esquivant

"Comment ça Mew va tuer dieu?" demanda Jirachi en se levant

"Parce que, je peux le faire." expliqua Mew d'une manière particulière

"Tu es horrible Arceus!" ajouta Mew "Tu ne vaux rien, je ne crois plus en un véritable et bon dieu."

"Je ne vois pas où je serais horrible je veux juste un monde où seul le mal règnerait" s'innocenta Arceus

 _Arceus s'approcha de Mew et utilisa Poing-ombre, Mew fut à terre, puis Arceus dit tout haut;_

"Tu es aussi pitoyable que Mustéflott."

 _Mew se releva, et changea de couleur. Elle devint blanche_

"Tu veux une preuve que je sois mauvaise?" demanda-t-elle

"Vas-y." fit Arceus moqueur

"EH BAH LA VOILÀ TA PREUVE!" explosa Mew

 _Mew s'énerva réellement... et elle attrapa Arceus par le cou._

"T'es foutu." dit-elle d'une voix étrange

...

"ARGHHHHH C'EST HORRIBLE !" hurla Sachette mettant sa main sur son coeur

"Sachette?" fit Régis en se retournant

 _Sachette mit sa main contre un mur et commença à tousser. Du sang sortait de sa bouche_

"Avancez sans nous vers Écorcia s'il vous plaît laissez-nous seuls." supplia Régis en tenant Sachette par la taille

"D'accord " fit Mewtwo en partant avec les autres. Lippouti et Tortank restèrent avec eux

"Sachette Écoute-moi... C'est peut-être à cause de Mew tu as sûrement un lien." s'exprima Régis "Tu as mal où ?"

"Partout..." souffrit Sachette

 _Régis mit ses deux doigts sous le menton de Sachette_

"Je suis pas médecin mais j'ai quelque chose qui apaisera ta douleur" dit-il

 _Puis il la serra très fortement dans ses bras, et ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques instants_

...

"LÂCHE LE." cria Darkrai

"Tu crois que je vais faire ça ? Avec un coup il est mort." fit Mew en tenant toujours Arceus

"Arceus n'a encore rien montrer de sa véritable force je pense..." s'inquiéta Shaymin

 _Arceus enleva la main de Mew de son cou puis il se prépara à lancer une attaque_

"Tu vas connaître l'attaque jugement." prévint Arceus

 _Mew va réellement se battre, Sachette souffre et le reste du Pokégroupe avance vers Écorcia... Mais où mènera cette guerre sans merci menée par le dieu tout puissant Arceus?!_

 _Le voyage continue..._

 ** _À suivre_**


	38. L'arrivée intrigante

_**Chapitre 38**_

 _Régis serrait toujours Sachette très fortement, mais elle finit par le repousser_

"Mew est en danger. Je le ressens!" s'exclama Sachette en mettant sa main sur le coeur

"Écoute moi Sachette!" fit Régis en prenant ses mains "J'ai quelque chose à te dire!"

"Hein?" s'exclama Sachette

"Mewtwo m'a parlé de quelque chose."

 **Flashback 2h plutôt, Régis et Mewtwo assez en arrière**

"Régis." dit Mewtwo en regardant Sachette

"Oui?" répondit Régis

"À force il faudra un chef pour le clan où nous sommes. Ou plutôt un roi, au début je pensais à Mew et une certaine personne, mais Darkrai en se battant avec moi, m'a dit qu'il faut aussi 2 dresseurs. Je me demandais si toi en tant que roi ce serait bien..."

"Pardon? Alors là aucune idée"

"Tout roi a une reine si tu vois de quoi je parle." rit Mewtwo

"Je crois savoir." comprit Régis en souriant

"Pardon?" lâcha brusquement Mewtwo

 **Fin du flashback.**

"Et alors?" fit Sachette "Une reine tu peux bien prendre Émilie, tu sais la groupie de ton fan-club qui te draguait l'autre fois." dit Sachette en tournant le dos à Régis "Surtout Surtout que tu m'as dit du bien d'elle et que tu l'aimais beaucoup aussi"

"Mais non!" s'exclama Régis en prenant le bras de Sachette puis en la retournant "Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la reine que je voudrais, c'est..."

"Tort." affirma Tortank

"Lippouou" rit Lippouti

"DEPUIS QUAND VOUS ÊTES LÀ? ET D'OÙ VOUS ME COUPEZ LA PAROLE ?" s'énerva Régis

"Calme-toi." dit Sachette "Tu disais ?"

"Laisse tomber..." fit Régis en baissant les bras

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" hurla Mew en se prenant jugement

"Eh. Voilà quand on se prend pour la meilleure ce qui se passe." fit Arceus de haut

"Tu vas m'le payer un jour." s'énerva Mew allongée au sol

"Alors future reine du bon clan, que dis-tu de ça? Et surtout, qui est le roi que je lui fasse de même?"

"Personne."

"Tu es sûre ?" insista Arceus "Soit! Je sais comme même c'est qui d'avance."

 _Au même moment, Darkrai attrapa Phione_

"PHIONE!" hurla Mew en fonçant sur Darkrai "MACH PUNCH!"

 _L'attaque fut super efficace, Mew attrapa Phione et se posa par terre. Darkrai fut quant-à-lui, propulsé contre le mur_

"De un: À ce qui paraît tu te montres que la nuit et pourtant là on est le jour, donc j'vois pas d'où tu sors. De deux tu me saoules et de trois crève. " s'énerva Mew

"Dégénérée mentale." insulta Darkrai

"Ça fait mal ton attaque Arceus..." se plaint Mew en tenant son ventre

"Fallait pas m'attraper le coup." contra Arceus "Tu en veux encore on dirait..."

...

"Je veux aller aider Mew..." fit Sachette en s'inquiétant

"Pour le moment on reste au bord de ce fleuve le temps que tu récupère de tes douleurs." expliqua Régis

"Dis Régis..."

"Mmmh?"

"Ce serait quoi ta reine idéal ?"

"Franchement... je dirais quelqu'un du Pokégroupe."

"Ondine..."

"T'es conne ou c'est comment ?" dit Régis agacé

"Hein ?" jeta Sachette

"Bon je vais te le dire. LA FILLE QUE J'AIME C'EST TO..."

 _L'arrivée soudaine d'un Pokemon coupa Régis_

"Où est Mew?" fit-il

"Encore un Pokemon qui parle?' dit Sachette "Ruines alpha. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?"

"Mustéflott, un ami à Mew."

"'C'EST QUOI ÇA ? DEPUIS QUAND AUTANT DE POKEMONS PARLENT?" s'écria Sachette

"Euh bah, c'est... une fanfiction..." hésita Mustéflott

"Ok bref c'est aux ruines Alphas que ta chérie y est"

"Je suis un ami..."

"Mouais c'est ça" fit Régis d'un rire moqueur

"Parle pour toi t'étais sur le point de faire un truc à cette meuf." contra Mustéflott

"PARDON?" hurla Régis

...

"J'ai mal..." souffrit Mew

"TRANCH'HERBE!" lança Celebi

 _Arceus brûla les feuilles que Celebi a envoyé_

"Me forcez pas à tous vous calciner, ça me fera trop de peine." fit Arceus ironiquement

"Espèce d'enculé t'es la pire espèce d'êtres vivants dans ce monde!" grinça Manaphy

"Darkrai, je voulais de l'eau dans le monde distorsion" fit rappeler Arceus "Capture Manaphy ça m'aidera, avec Phione aussi d'ailleurs"

"Pourquoi ne pas utiliser Kyogre?" ajouta Darkrai

"Ça inondera le monde distorsion."

 _Darkrai hocha la tête et se dirigea vers Manaphy et la petite Phione qui est dans les bras de sa mère, mais Shaymin, affaiblie, lui barra la route_

"Éloigne toi..." dit-elle

"Non." fit Darkrai d'un ton autoritaire

"LANCE-SOLEIL!" hurla Shaymin

 _Darkrai fut un peu repoussé, Shaymin se transforma_

"Sa forme céleste." lança Palkia

"D'ailleurs il manquerait pas quelqu'un à votre groupe de 6?" demanda Palkia "Vous êtes pas 7?"

"Si mais quand j'ai appelé elle n'était pas venue." fit Mew

"Vous parlez de moi?!" s'écria une voix derrière Darkrai

 _Un petit Pokemon étrange se trouvait derrière Darkrai_

"EXPLOFORCE!" hurla le Pokemon, qui projeta Darkrai très loin avec une boule orange

"Bien joué Victini." applaudit Jirachi

"TU VAS M'LE PAYER BON À RIEN!" s'énerva Darkrai "BALL'OMBRE!"

 _Victini esquiva_

 _Mew se mit à tomber à terre_

"Bon, ça ira pour aujourd'hui. Partons!" ordonna Arceus "Et Manaphy et Phione?" fit Dialga en même temps

"On verra plus tard." fit Arceus en pensant à Mustéflott

 _Le groupe de légendaires s'en alla_

"Mew on t'accompagne vers ton dresseur?" demanda Shaymin avec sa forme céleste

"Oui, d'accord merci" remercia Mew

 _Le groupe de 7 se mit en route vers Écorcia, ils croisèrent Sachette, et Régis entrain de se parler_

 **"MEW!" s'exclama Lippouti en courant vers elle**

 _Mew serra Lippouti dans ses bras malgré ses blessures. Mais en levant un peu la tête..._

"... quoi?" fit Mew bouche bée

"Ça fait longtemps." fit Mustéflott de haut

 _Au même moment, Caves jumelles_

"Ondine fais attention aux Nosférapti." prévint Pierre

"Je sais, merci." dit Ondine souriante

 _Un petit boom se fit entendre, le Pokégroupe continua à avancer, et là un énorme boom se fit entendre_

"Restons sur nos gardes!" s'exclama Ondine

 _En réalité, derrière elle se trouvait... un Pokemon exceptionnel_

 ** _À suivre_**


	39. En parlant de connaissances

_**Chapitre 39**_

 _Ondine se retourna_

"DAFUQ!" cria-t-elle "C'EST QUOI CE GROS CHIEN BLEU?"

"Suicune." fit le Pokemon en baissant la tête

"Suis quoi?" dit Ondine

"Mais non imbécile c'est le nom du Pokemon!" s'énerva Pierre

"pourquoi tu t'énerve?" s'écria Ondine

"Parce que t'es qu'une imbécile."

"C'est toi l'imbécile ouais!"

 _Suicune regarda en direction d'une Pokéball se trouvant dans la main de Pierre_

"C'est Mewtwo dedans..." fit Pierre intrigué

 _Il fit sortir Mewtwo de sa Pokéball_

 _Suicune fit un pas en arrière_

"Que fais-tu ici, Suicune?" demanda Mewtwo

 **"Ho-oh se fait attaquer à Rosalia, expliqua Suicune, Quetzar se trouvait là-bas pour la défendre. Le hic c'est que un gars nous a fait fuir, moi, Entei et Raikou. Du coup là on cherchait du renfort"**

"Quetzar tu dis..." soupira Mewtwo en levant la tête "Si un jour il croise Giratina ça va barder. Enfin bref, le renfort le voilà! Je vais vous aider d'ailleurs Mew aussi sûrement"

"De quoi ils parlent ?" demanda Ondine

"..." Pierre haussa les épaules

 **"Où est Mew?" demanda Suicune**

"Elle arrive plus tard, répondit Mewtwo, néanmoins elle a combattu avec..."

 **"...avec Arceus? Par pitié qu'elle ne s'est pas pris l'attaque jugement "**

"Je crois bien que si... ne t'en fais pas ma chère, Mew est forte. Mais dans l'avenir cette attaque fera un effet néfaste..."

...

"Mustéflott...?" fit Mew bouche bée

"Tu m'as manqué, ma belle." répondit Mustéflott "Tu as combattu avec Arceus, j'ai raison?"

"Ouais et j'ai pris cher..." souffrit Mew "Que fais-tu ici?"

"Ho-oh m'envoie avec les 3 chiens légendaires. Ils cherchent du renfort avec moi, Ho-oh et Quetzar sont attaqués à Rosalia par plein de légendaires."

"Quetzar tu dis? Mmmmh eh bien en espérant que Giratina ne..."

"Giratina se dirige là-bas"

 _Mew sursauta et se mit à flotter partout, ayant l'air paniquée_

"JE VAIS DEMANDER AUX OISEAUX DE VENIR AU SECOURS DE HO-OH... SINON ÇA VA BARDER POUR QUETZAR!"

"Ils ont quoi?" demanda Sachette

"Giratina et Quetzar, répondit Mew, ils sont en guerre."

...

"Est-ce que la guerre peut s'arrêter ?" fit Ondine inquiète

"Oui, répondit Mewtwo, elle va s'arrêter rapidement à Jotho, de même pour Hoenn, Kalos, ou même Unys... Mais dans la région de Sinnoh... C'est très dur car il y a Arceus qui vit là-bas, puis il y a aussi l'accès au monde distorsion..."

"Comment pouvons-nous mettre un terme à la guerre de Jotho?" dit Pierre

"Suiiiicune. Suisui."

"Suicune dit qu'il faire fuir tous les légendaires ennemis. expliqua Mewtwo. La meilleure solution est de vaincre les ennemis à Rosalia."

"Sachette je..."

"Oui Régis?"

"Je me demandais... Est-ce que Ho-oh va bien?"

"Lippoutiiii!" rassura Lippouti

"Lippouti a raison de rester zen." fit Mew en regardant autour d'elle

"Que cherches tu, Mew?" demanda Sachette

"Ah c'est ici l'entrée de la cave jumelle!" s'exclama Mew

"Mmmmh je ressens la présence d'un légendaire ami." se réjouit Mew en entrant dans la cave

"Ondine, Pierre!' s'écria Régis

"Mew, tu tombes bien." fit Mewtwo

"Suicune, ça doit faire plus de 3 ans qu'on s'est pas vu." remarqua Mew

 **"Un Pokemon aussi recherché par les scientifiques comme toi entrain de se balader partout comme si de rien n'était... C'est très étonnant." répondit Suicune**

"Mon ADN est rare, effectivement. Néanmoins, je vis tout à fait normalement, j'en avais marre d'être enfermée."

"Sachette, Régis. Partez nous on va directement à Rosalia" fit Mewtwo

"À Rosalia?" fit Mew

"Ouais y a un gros problème si on gagne la bataille de là-bas, le conflit s'arrêtera, en tout cas à Jotho."

"Bah super! Ça va être facile!"

"Parle pas trop vite, Mew. Il y aura Lugia, Demeteros et même Kyurem qui seront là-bas donc vaut mieux être prudents. J'en passe... On sera peut-être presque 10 légendaires dans une ville"

 **"Allons-y." dit Suicune "Montez sur mon dos je vais faire de mon mieux pour aller vite"**

"Je suis rapide contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser." se vanta Mew

 _À peine elle dit cela, on ne la vit plus._

"Sans se téléporter." dit Mustéflott

"Oh mon pote ça fait longtemps. Tu viens? Y aura pas seulement des légendaires là-bas..." soupira Mewtwo

"Ok je vais marcher je viens un peu en retard exprès."

 **"À plus tard."**

 _Mewtwo et Suicune s'en allèrent, suivis de Mustéflott._

"Tout redevient normal." dit Régis "Je vais enfin pouvoir dire ce que j'ai à dire, Sachette."

"Oui bah pas maintenant moi je vais faire l'arène." dit Sachette en passant à côté de Régis puis en le poussant

"T'ES SÉRIEUSE ESPÈCE DE..." s'énerva Régis à terre

"Franchement si c'était ce que je pensais ce que tu voulais me dire... Je prendrais le temps de t'écouter" rougit Sachette

"Je sais pas à quoi tu penses..." s'énerva encore plus Régis

 **"Tu penses à ce que je pense?" demanda Togepi à Goupix**

 **"C'est pas sur à 100%." rétorqua Goupix à Togepi**

"Attends-moi Sachette!" dit Régis en la suivant

"Mmmh?" lança Sachette

"On se tient par la main car on va se battre ensemble." sourit Régis accompagné d'un clin d'œil

"D'accord." sourit Sachette en revoyant le clin d'œil

 _Malgré cette guerre, Sachette et Régis sont plus que déterminés à devenir maîtres Pokemon, de tout le monde Pokemon !_

 _ **À suivre**_

* * *

Débat

4) Et si Lippouti était un gars...

Lippouti: NON...

...est-ce qu'elle pourrait baiser avec Tortank?

Tortank: Ah ça va je m'attendais à pire

Lippouti: TU T'FOUS D'MOI? JE ME FAIS PASSÉE POUR UNE PROSTITUÉE

Tortank: Excuse c'est le mot qui te définis le mieux.

 _Lippouti vire Tortank du débat 4)_

Lippouti: BIEN FAIT. Qui a créé ce débat d'ailleurs ?

Lainergie: Osselait.

Osselait: POURQUOI TU MENS?

Lainergie: *vent*

Osselait: Saleté...

 _ **Chapitre 39 fin.**_


	40. Puit Ramoloss: Roucarnage en danger

_**Chapitre 40**_

 _En sortant de la caves jumelles_

"NOUS SOMMES DE RETOUR!" hurla Jessie en courant

"AFIN DE PRÉSERVER LE MONDE DE LA DEVASTATION!" s'écria James en courant du côté opposé

 _Jessie et James se percutèrent_

"Miaouss, oui la guerre..."

"Ils font pitiés." rit Pierre

"On a tellement l'habitude..." soupira Sachette

"Vous faites quoi ici?" ajouta-t-elle

"On doit pas lui dire que la team Rocket coupe des queues de Ramoloss." prévint James

"Merci de l'info !" s'exclama Régis en continuant le chemin avec le reste du Pokégroupe

"Haha de rien!" répondit James en leur faisanr au revoir avec un signe de main "Ah il est bon ce gamin, très gentil."

 _Jessie et Miaouss regardèrent James, épatés_

"Quoi? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?" demanda James

"Je rêve ou t'es con?" lança Jessie

...

"Et si on descendait ce puit?" proposa Sachette

"C'est pas un peu risqué?" rétorqua Ondine

"Non il y a une échelle" sourit Sachette rassurée

"J'en conclus que c'est un puit avec une échelle pour descendre." conclut Régis

"SANS BLAGUE!" s'écria le reste du Pokégroupe

"Ah vous l'aviez aussi remarqué?" fit Régis

"Oh boy..." soupira Sachette

 _Un sbire de la team Rocket arriva derrière Ondine_

"Ehhh vous là!" dit-il "NOSFÉRAPTI LANCE ULTRASON!"

"Aaaahhh!" fit Ondine en se bouchant les oreilles

"Germignon, Tranch'herbe! Marill, bulles d'o!" ordonna Lyra en arrivant

 _Nosferapti est KO_

"Reviens Nosferapti..." le sbire ne savait que faire, donc il poussa Sachette dans le puit

"KYAAAAAH!" hurla-t-elle

"SACHETTE!" s'écria Régis en sautant

"N'entrez pas." fit Ethan en arrivant

"Pourquoi?" demanda Pierre

"L'échelle est tombée." expliqua Ethan

...

"Aïe ma tête..." fit Régis

 _En tournant sa tête, il trouva Sachette inconsciente_

"Sachette réveille-toi bon sang!"

"Lippoutiiiii!" s'exclama Lippouti en tombant sur Sachette

"PWAH!" fit Sachette en se réveillant" MON BIDE PUTAIN!"

"Tortank à toi!" fit Régis en sortant Tortank de sa Pokéball

"Tortank!"

"Tortank, utilise hydrocanon sur ces pierres!"

 _Tortank lança Hydrocanon, les pierres s'écroulèrent._

"Ramoooo"

"Un Ramoloss... avec la queue coupée." remarqua Sachette écœurée

 **"Pauvre petit Ramoloss, que se passe-t-il ?" lui demanda Lippouti**

 **"Hhhh avancez par là..." fit le Ramoloss faible**

 _Les 4 héros avancèrent et il croisèrent un membre de la team Rocket, ou même un chef_

"QUI VA LÀ ?' s'écria le chef

"Ta soeur" se moqua Régis

"Ok ça marche !"

"Qui es-tu ?" demanda Sachette

"Je suis Lance, un des commandants de la team Rocket. Pas enchanté de vous connaître"

"S'en bat les couilles"

"T'en a pas"

"M'en bat les couilles"

"TADMORV LANCE GAZ TOXIK!" s'énerva Lance

"ROUCARNAGE À TOI! UTILISE CRU-AILE!" contra Sachette

"Enchaine avec toxik!"

 _Roucarnage se prit l'attaque toxik et fut gravement empoisonnée_

"Roucarnage!" sursauta Sachette "LIPPOUTI UTILISE PSYKO!"

 _Tadmorv fut KO, mais Roucarnage était très faible_

"Je dois aller au centre Pokémon pour voir l'infirmière Joëlle." prévint Sachette "Le hic c'est que l'échelle est tombée."

"Le trou du puit est assez large pour que Rapasdepic y sort." remarqua Régis "Rapasdepic à toi! Amène Sachette avec Roucarnage là-haut"

"Merci, Régis." fit Sachette en souriant

 _Sachette réussit à s'enfuir, mais Régis sembla triste_

"Je me suis toujours demandé si elle m'aimait. " pensa-t-il tout haut

"Ohhh je vois" dit Lance en ricanant

"NON C'EST PAS C'QUE TU CROIS ! TORTANK LANCE HYDROCANON!"

 _Tortank lança hydrocanon sur le smogo se trouvant derrière Lance_

"Lippouti?" s'interrogea Lippouti

"Qu'y a-t-il Lippouti?" demanda Régis "Pas la peine d'imaginer quoi que ce soit." rougit-il

 **"Mais vas lui dire putain, ou je le demande à Mew la prochaine fois de le lui dire!" s'énerva Lippouti intérieurement**

 _Au centre Pokémon_

"Joëlle! Comment va Roucarnage?" demanda Sachette inquiète

"...elle va s'en sortir mais il lui faudrait un remplaçant ou une remplaçante. Cela dépend. Quel est ton parcourt?"

"Voici la carte." fit Ethan en donnant sa carte

"Je pense que d'ici Oliville elle sera soignée." expliqua l'infirmière Joëlle

"D'accord, merci!" s'exclama Sachette reconnaissante

"Hum, Sasa..." fit Lyra timidement (oui on peut l'appeler Sasa, la Sachette!)

"Oui Lyra?"

"Je me disais...Je peux te prêter un Pokemon... Je l'utilise mais bon."

"Oh tu ferais ça ? Ce serait super gentil de ta part!" dit Sachette enthousiaste

"D'accord. Voici ton Pokemon..." fit Lyra en sortant le Pokemon de sa Pokéball

 _ **À suivre**_

* * *

Question: Il existe une rumeur disant que Sacha est dans le coma. Mais y a-t-il la même rumeur dans cette fic?

 **Ma foi, c'est possible. Imaginons que dans le chapitre 16, la puissance de glace de Lippouti mit Sachette dans un coma, peut-être que Sachette se trouve dans un rêve. Elle fait un rêve continu car Quetzar a un lien avec Ho-oh (?). Mais ça, c'est qu'un rumeur...**

* * *

Bonus: Et si Grolem était maigre?

Staross: Dédicace venant de moi-même

Grolem: Enculé

Papillusion: Dis toi que Grolem est maigre du cerveau

Grolem: Ahhhh merci de prendre ma défense ça me fait plaisir.

Papillusion: Mais c'était une insulte

Grolem: T_T

Héricendre: En plus t'as beaucoup en défense déjà...

Grolem: Ohhhh *applaudit* bravo t'es fier de toi?

Victini: T'as trouvé ça tout seul?

Héricendre: ...

Victini: Bah quoi?

Héricendre: Si on peut plus rigoler dans cette fanfiction...

Mustéflott: -_-

Triopikeur: Oh musté ça avance le combat à Rosalia?

Mew: Il est même pas encore arrivé ptdrrrr

Mustéflott: Mais euh

Sachette: C'est mignon

Mew: Parle pour toi.

Régis: Qui m'a appelé ?

Sachette: Pardon?

* * *

Bonus: Les surnoms dans les bonus

 **Proposez des trucs**

Phione: Ok, Diana. Déjà pour Mew y a la femme à Musté

Mew: Et ta mère la pute c'est un bon surnom?

Manaphy: ARRÊTE DE ME TRAITER DE PUUUUUTEUH

Grolem: Ok ça marche !

Mentali: J'vais m'appeler la belle gosse

Stari: T'es moche

Mentali: Ta gueule frère

Stari: D'ailleurs faudrait un surnom pour Diana aussi?

Régis : La connasse?

Sachette: La pute?

Lippouti: La chienne?

Tortank: La salope?

 **Attendez que j'vous arrange un coup à 4...**

Tous les 4: MAIS ON S'AIME PAS PUTAIN!

Mewtwo: On vous croit pas d'soucis.

Tortank: Oh toi avec Deoxys

Mewtwo: Dès que t'arrive à Rosalia, t'es mort...

 _ **Chapitre 40 finito**_


	41. Les événements à Ecorcia!

**_Chapitre 41_**

"Hoothoot!"

"Oh mais ce Pokemon..." fit Sachette en sortant son Pokédex

 _Pokedex: Hoothoot le Pokemon hibou, Hoothoot se tient toujours sur un pied. Il change de pied si vite qu'on ne peut apercevoir ce mouvement_

"Waaah un hibou!" s'exclama Sachette "Merci beaucoup Lyra!"

"Ça me fait plaisir." dit Lyra en souriant

"Hériceeeendre."

"Hoothooooot!"

"Ils vont bien s'entendre, fit Sachette, Hoothoot est de sexe féminin ou masculin?"

"Féminin" répondit Ethan

"Oh." lança Sachette en souriant

"J'espère juste qu'on s'entendra bien" ajouta-t-elle

 _Au puit_

"Tu t'inquiètes pour Sachette?" dit Lance

"Je m'inquiète pour les Ramoloss, idiot!" s'énerva Régis

"LIPPOUTI!" hurla Lippouti en lançant blizzard

"Hein?" lâcha Régis en se retournant

 _En se retournant, il vit une énorme tempête de glace qui fonçait sur lui-même et Lance. Il plongea donc, et Tortank esquiva l'attaque_

"Ghhhh" Lance est gelé

"Au moins, les Ramoloss sont en sécurité." pensa Régis en lâchant un gros soupir

"Tort?" fit Tortank en avançant

"Un problème Tortank?" demanda Régis étonné

"Qui va là ?" fit une voix assez grave "Fargas est sur ses gardes, donc faites hyper gaffe!"

"RÉÉÉGIS!" s'écria Sachette en haut du puit

"On t'envoie Rapasdepic!" compléta Ondine

"Régis?" s'inquiéta Sachette

"J'arrive il y a juste quelque chose qui m'étonne." répondit Régis

 _L'homme, apparemment nommé Fargas, s'approcha de Régis en contemplant les Ramoloss hors de danger_

"Problem bitch?" rit Régis

"Tu as sauvé les Ramoloss, merci beaucoup." fit Fargas reconnaissant "En échange, je vais te donner quelques Pokeballs assez particulières."

"Régis !" s'exclama Pierre "Dépêche-toi Sachette croit que tu l'as trompe avec ce gars!"

"PARDON?" explosa Sachette en poussant Pierre dans le puit

 _Pierre tombe en avant tout au fond du puit._

"Facepalm, j'ai que ça à faire." soupira Régis exaspéré

 _Chez Fargas_

"Voici une Legend-ball" dit Fargas en la donnant à Régis

"..."

 **"Oui c'est encore une création de ma part."**

"Dis donc Diana, lança Régis, ça sert à quoi?"

 **"Fargas va t'expliquer."**

"C'est une Pokeball qui attire les Pokémons légendaires " expliqua Fargas

"ÇA GRAAAAILLE!" s'écria de bonheur Régis

"Justin Bieber, calme-toi." intervint Sachette

"TOI JE T'AI PAS SONNÉE, GROS NÉNÉS"

 _Sachette lança violemment une chaise sur le pied de Régis_

"AÏE MON IEDP!?"

"OH le verlan pourri..." fit Lyra "J'y vais salut." Ethan et Lyra sortent

"Régis, il serait peut-être temps qu'on y aille non?" lança Sachette en se grattant la tête "Allons aux bois!"

 _Dans le bois aux chênes..._

"Oh un canarticho?" s'exclama Sachette

"On va bouffer de l'artichaut c'est cool!" rit Pierre

"..."

"Quoi?"

 _Sachette ainsi que Régis se jettent sur Pierre pour le frapper suite à cette blague_

"On vous laisse hein? Salut." dit Lyra en s'éloignant avec Ethan vers la ville précédente

 _Non loin de là, une dame en kimono observait la scène, l'air amusée_

"Merci d'avoir rattraper le Canarticho de mon ami." fit-elle en arrivant avec le sourire

"GENTE DEMOISELLE, PEMETTEZ MOI DE VOUS INVITER À DÎNER !" dit Pierre en s'agenouillant devant la dame

Sachette prend l'artichaut du Canarticho et frappe Pierre "Ça suffit les enfantillages"

"J'ai une question." fit la dame en kimono "Comment voulez-vous passer avec cet arbre bloquant le passage?"

"Je ne sais pas... réfléchit Sachette"

"Bon, je vais vous aider. Allez voir le champion d'arène insecte se trouvant dans la ville d'où vous venez." conseilla la dame "Il vous aidera."

"Merci beaucoup! Allez viens Régis" fit Sachette motivée en prenant la main de Régis

"O-Oui" hésita Régis perturbé

"Enfait je m'appelle Tsubaki" dit la dame

Le Pokégroupe était déjà parti

"Bonne chance, mon fils." dit Tsubaki en disparaissant de façon mystérieuse

Régis se retourne "Vous disiez madame ?" il se rend compte qu'elle n'était plus ici "Ah... Tant pis"

 _Rosalia_

"Mew. J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer" dit Tsubaki

Tsubaki confit quelque chose à l'oreille de Mew

"Quoi !" s'écria Mew "Bon d'accord. Continue à les retarder d'avantage le temps qu'on _le_ fasse fuir"

 _La ville de Rosalia est totalement détruite..._

"Pourquoi mon fils devra-t-il subir tout ça... ?" s'interrogea Tsubaki, la larme à l'oeil

 _Arène de Écorcia..._

"Héricendre, tu essayeras de l'affronter ? Comme le feu bat l'insecte"

"Héri!" fit Héricendre à Sachette

Pierre entend quelque chose venant de l'extérieur "J'arrive je vais voir."

...

Un incroyable dragon et un dresseur aux cheveux rouges avaient atterit. Le dresseur se dirige vers le bois

"À qui ai-je l'honneur ?" demanda le dresseur en apercevant Pierre entrain de l'observer

"Je me nomme Pierre, champion d'arène roche d'Argenta à Kanto et lui c'est mon Goupix"

"Goupiiiix"

"Bien, je me nomme Peter et je suis un dracologue. Je suis à la recherche d'un Leviator rouge en as-tu entendu parler?"

"Hum non. Mais j'ai entendu parler d'un lac ma foi fort étrange..." répondit Pierre en réfléchissant

"Merci de ton information, remercia Peter en se baissant, je suis aussi à la recherche d'une certaine Sachette."

"Et pourquoi?"

"Vois-tu la team rocket? Et bien j'ai entendu deux sbires à Doublonville dire que la team va essayede l'achever."

"HEIN? MAIS C'EST HORRIBLE! ET POURQUOI?"

"Doucement, Pierre."

"Oups excuse moi Peter..."

"Ce n'est rien ! Enfait pour moi c'est une grande dresseuse si elle capote tout leurs plans. La connais-tu ?"

"Oui je voyage avec elle. Elle est dans l'arène"

"Ah?'

...

" HÉRICENDRE LANCE ROUE DE FEU!" hurla Sachette

Insecateur est brûlé

"Pas mal, fit Hector, le champion de cette arène, mais je ne t'ai encore rien montré. Utilise vive-attaque!"

Pierre et Peter entrent dans l'arène "Bonjour, Hector." fit Peter

"Maître, quelle surprise..." fit Hector bouche bée

Sachette se retourne: "Qu'il est élégant avec sa cape..." pensa-t-elle impressionnée

"Sachette, je présume ?" demanda Peter en s'approchant d'elle

"O-oui c'est m-moi..." dit Sachette en souriant

"Je suis Peter, le champion de la ligue de Jotho. Finis ton combat nous allons avoir une discussion de la plus grande importance.!"

 _ **À suivre**_


	42. Le projet de la Team Rocket à éviter

Yo les gens.

À vrai dire, en voyant cette histoire j'ai très vite que c'était une catastrophe au niveau écriture. Je crus que c'était dû au genre principal : Parodie

Du coup, j'avais voulu faire une réécriture de tous les chapitres mais une flemme éternelle me prit soudainement...

Donc voilà, je décidai alors de continuer l'histoire avec de nets progrès. Quand j'aperçus le nombre de vues, mes yeux sortirent de ma tête à un point inimaginable. Et honnêtement, ils traversèrent même mon téléphone, avec lequel j'écris depuis le début.

Surtout que Sachette et Régis étaient dans le Pokégroupe et qu'ils affrontaient tous les 2 des arènes.

Désormais, je ne "résumerai" que les combats d'arène de Sachette. (Régis : J'compte pour du beurre... / Sachette : Justin Bie beurre! ^_^ / Régis: Ferme la un peu pour voir? -_-x)

* * *

Bon j'en ai marre de raconter ma life. Voici le chapitre. En vous souhaitant une lecture agréable ~

* * *

 **Chapitre 42**

Toujours impressionnée par Peter, Sachette s'empressa de terminer son combat. Son héricendre, obtenu récemment, évolua en cours de combat ce qui lui permit d'emporter son deuxième badge de la région de Jothp. Le maître de la ligue ressentit en ce combat un lien puissant entre le dresseur et le Pokemon, ce qui le fit sourire.

"Très impressionnant." dit-il, derrière Sachette.

Ce compliment embrassa vivement notre héroïne, qui rétorqua en se grattant la tête :

"Merci! À vrai dire, je pourrais faire largement mieux."

"J'te crois, Sachette." rit une voix masculine non loin d'elle

En tournant la tête, la demoiselle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Régis, contre le mur gauche si l'on se situait par rapport à l'entrée de l'arène. Sachette sentit le rouge monter à ses joues... Pouvait-elle combattre ce sentiment indéchiffrable, impossible à percevoir sans y réfléchir et aussi impossible à peser? Serait-ce l'amour qui prenait le dessus ?

"La ferme Justin Bieber !"

Cette remarque fit rire le maître.

"Peter, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !" s'énerva-t-elle

"Pardon, s'excusa le destinataire, ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as battu que..."

Avant de finir sa phrase, Pierre se jeta sur lui et tomba par terre avec. Tout en l'enlaçant, le champion d'arène s'écria

"MAIS C'EST BIEN PETER ! COMMENT AI-JE FAIT POUR NE PAS TE RECONNAÎTRE?"

"Ah maintenant que tu le dis."résonna Sachette en levant les yeux au ciel

" Pathétiques. Toujours 3 ans pour réagir à quelque chose." dit Régis en se décollant du mur

Même si Pierre l'enlaçait encore, Peter se levait sans s'en occuper. Il voulait à tout prix expliquer l'ampleur de la situation à Sachette.

"Il y a peu, j'ai entendu que la team Rocket a prévu de s'occuper personnellement de ton cas. Il semblerait qu'il soutienne le conflit des régions..."

Choquée, Ondine entra dans la conversation, après avoir été pendant quelques instants hors-discussion:

"Mon dieu ! Mais qu'allons-nous faire?'

" Il vaudrait mieux pour vous de rester sur vos gardes en entrant votre prochaine ville. Pour vous le rappeler, il s'agit de Doublonville."

"Doublonville..." pensa Sachette avec énormément d'inquiétude.

"Surtout qu'en plus de tout ça, Rosalia est totalement dévastée. Je vous déconseille d'aller jusque là-bas." poursuivit Peter, toujours aussi sérieux. Avant de partir, il ajouta: "Bonne chance. Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous être de très grande aide..." puis il sortit finalement de l'arène.

"Maître Peter..." dit doucement Hector, impressionné.

"La grosse, tu nous auras poser des problèmes du début jusqu'à la fin..." soupira Régis en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Avant qu'il ne fasse un pas de plus, la dresseuse le prit par le dos de son pull.

"Hep hep hep. Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire pour voir ? "

"Tu fous la merde dans le monde entier, si t'avais pas compris ce que j'insinuais." persista-t-il en approchant son visage de celui de sa rivale.

"Ah ouais? Vraiment?" dit-elle en faisant de même de son côté.

"Oh oh !" pensèrent les deux champions d'arènes simultanément

"J'te signale que le conflit des régions éclate non loin d'ici, et toi tu trouves le moyen de me critiquer, Justin Bieber !"

"Change pas d'sujet, Sachatte."

"Au lieu de vous donner des surnoms affectifs, commenta Hector depuis l'autre bout de l'arène, vous pourriez poursuivre votre route non?"

"ROH ÇA VA HEIN !" hurlèrent les 2 rivaux en sortant de l'arène en même temps

Sortis de l'arène, Ondine et Pierre remarquèrent qu'ils se disputaient encore. Ça tombait bien, cela restait amusant.

Poursuivant leur route, le Pokégroupe décida de ne pas écouter Peter et d'aller en direction de leur prochaine ville: Doublonville. Là-bas, Sachette disputera alors son 3ème combat d'arène depuis le début de l'aventure à Jotho. Avant la prochaine ville, ils devront parcourir le bois aux chênes.

En avançant peu à peu, ils aperçurent une dame en kimono qui semblait différente de la précédente... Mais qui est-elle vraiment ?

"Tsubaki?" dit Sachette en approchant la dame en question.

Celle-ci sursauta brusquement avant de tomber en arrière. Quand elle vit le visage de l'héroïne, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage comme si elle avait peur qu'une autre personne s'approchait...

"Excusez-moi, j'ai peut-être été trop bru-"

"Non, mademoiselle!" la coupa la dame en Kimono.

"Êtes vous Tsubaki?"

"Non, répondit elle, mais je connais bien une Tsubaki"

Régis ne s'empêcha de sourire.

"Bah dis donc vous les dames en Kimono, vous vous ressemblez toutes !"

"C'est un peu vrai." fit la dame, une goutte coulant le long de sa tempe droite "Traite de bavardages. Permettez-moi de me présenter à vous. Je suis Hinata, danseuse en Kimono numéro une, venant de Rosalia."

"Enchantée, voici Ondine. Et moi je suis l'inégalable Pierre !" se présenta Pierre en se mettant à genoux

"Vous me présentez la demoiselle Ondine et non les autres ?" demanda Hinata avec un sourire moqueur

"Normal. C'est sa meuf." marmonna Régis dans son coin

"Je m'appelle Sachette. Le débile au fond, c'est Régis."

"Va te faire foutre !"

"Hum..." soupira Ondine avec un air désolé

La danseuse sourit en voyant les deux dresseurs se disputer. Ça lui faisait rire. Elle en avait bien besoin, pensait-elle en cachant sa tristesse. Le Pokégroupe ne s'était même pas douter que Hinata vivait dand une ville en pleine guerre.

Jusqu'à ce que Pierre prit la parole...

"Dites-moi, comment ça se passe à Rosalia?" dit-il en se redressant enfin debout

"Mal, pour être honnête." rétorqua Hinata de façon brève.

"Tout ça c'est de la faute de Hoopa !" grinça Régis en serrant son poing "Il a ramené tous les légendaires à Jotho !"

"Il paraîtrait que dans toutes les régions, des Pokémons d'une puissance surnaturelle sèmeraient le chaos. En particulier à Kanto, dans une petite et anciennement paisible de Bourg-Palette." expliqua Hinata sérieusement

Le Pokégroupe eut soudainement un air choqué et désespéré. Ce fut vrai que cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'eut pas de nouvelles de certains proches.

Régis et Sachette se regardèrent : En effet, ils ne purent s'empêcher de penser au pire. Que vont devenir la mère de la dresseuse et le grand-père de son rival?

 **À suivre**


End file.
